Dioses, Dragones y Kryptonianos
by SonDeKrypton
Summary: Atrapado en un nuevo universo, Kal-El debera aprender a sobrevivir y convertirse en el heroe mas grande de todos los tiempos, para ello debera efrentarse a los problemas de ser un joven alienigena superpotencia rodeado de poderosos enemigos y de toda clase de hermosas mujeres que estan muy interesadas en el. Kal/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujereres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem e IseeI/Asia/Irina

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

**Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana en el pequeño pueblo de Kuoh, el Sol brillaba y se podia vislumbrar unas pocas nuves blancas que cubria en cielo, este pueblo es famosa por su escuela la Academia de Kuoh, una gran escuela con grandes edificios con todo lo necesario para los estudiantes incluyendo un gran gimnasio, un gran comedor para los estudiantes y diferente campos de varios deportes es lo que conforma esta gran escuela; pero esto no es lo unico famoso de está, anteriaormente era solo una escuela para niñas, siendo facilmente apreciable por la gran cantidad de estas y el menor porcentaje de hombres que estudian ahí, siendo la fantasia de calquier perverdio.<p>

Al otro lado de la Ciudad y un poco alejada y rodeada de un extenso bosque, se encuentra una casa; no muy grande pero lo sufiente comoda para un su habitante.

Dentro de la casa, en la sala, se podia observar el propetario sentado en un comodo sillon de tres plazas frente al sillon una pequeña mesa y un televisos de pantalla plana pegado en la pared ademas de la puerta que conduce un pequeño pasillo que conduce al cocina y la entrada de la casa, al lado izquierdo de la sala se encuentra un buro de madera color cafe oscuro con una lampara ensima de esta, ademas de una ventana que daba vista al gardin de la casa, en el lado derecho de la sala se encontraba un sillon para una sola persona y una puerta que conduce al pasillo para la recamara y baño.

El hombre que en este momento se encontraba tomando una taza de cafe, este hombre tenia una aparencia de entre 20 a 25 años , alto 1.88 cm, complexion media , vestido con una gabardina purpura que le llega hata los tobillos, dos lineas negras en las mangas de las muñecas y encima del codo; ademas de dos cinturones en la cintura como unico que lo sostiene dejando parte de su pecho expuesto, conjunto con unos pantalones negros con dos -parecidos a grilletes- en los tobillos, con unos zapatos de color purpura.

Este era un hombre bien parecido con unos ojos color gris, cabello negro con el flequillo rubio con una barba de chivo negro; esta pesona no es otra que Azazel un Angel caido, pero no cualquier angel caido si no el mas poderoso de todos ellos, expulsado del cielo por tener pensamientos lujuriosos, poco despues fundo la organizacion de Angeles caidos "Grigori" donde se convirtio en su gobernador general, abandonando su puesto despues de ordenar a los angeles caidos retirarse de la Gran guerra, despues de perder a muchos de sus subordinados. Dedicandose ahora a su investidacion sobre los engranages sagrados y objetos relacionados con estos.

"_Esto es aburrido_"Estos eran los pensamientos de Azazel, mientras le daba un zorbo a su cafe y observaba por la ventana, habia venido al mundo de los humanos debido a que estaba cansado de estar en el inframundo y evitar que los angeles, angeles caidos y demonios se maten entre si y generen otra guerra, una accion sin sentido de acuerdo al pensamiento de Azazel, siendo el un pacifista que prefiere arreglar los problemas hablando.

"_Por lo menos aun tengo mi investigacion sobre los engranaje sagrados_" Reflexiono mientras pensaba en estos, es bien sabida su facionacion sobre estos objetos, llegando incluso a aser diferentes inventos relacionados a estos e incluso engranajes sagrados artificiales.

Pero en este momento no tenia nada que hacer, un cierto engranaje habia llamado su atencion que posiblemente se encontraba en un chico, pero ya habia mandado a alguien para que lo investigara y confiemara su presencia, señalo con aburrumiento.

"Ojala sucediera algo interesante, asi tendria algo para que entretenerme" Era lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras le se preparaba para darle un sorbo a su taza, cuando de pronto ...

**KABOOOMM**

Una explosion asalto sus oidos "¿_Que fue eso_?" fue su primer pensamiento mientras dejaba la taza y se paraba de su asiento, mientras miraba por la ventana de su sala hacia bosque, para despues de fruncir el seño al sentir algo..

Dos grande energias que habian aparecido en el momento que se genero la explosion.

"Mejor voy a investigar" Dijo despues de no reconocer a que tipo pertenecian esas energias, para luego desaparecer en un circulo magico.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha 6 millas de distancia (lugar de la explosion minutos antes<strong>)

El bosque estaba estaba cubierto por grandes, frondosos y verdes arboles, y una fauna que consistia de algunas ardillas recolectando comida, las aves cantando su melodia y algunos insectos en el cesped disfutando del Sol de la mañana, cuando...

**KABOOOMM**

Arboles fueron arrancados de sus raices, los fauna fue destruida en un instante, y emitiendo desde el centro era una nube de polvo y humo que se alsaba por varios metros impidiendo ver lo que se encontraba en el centro de la explosion.

Despues de unos segundos empezo a disiparse el polvo, se podia ver en crater de 100 metros de ancho con 4 m de profundidad, en centro del crater se encontraba un objeto de metal en forma de esfera pero con pareciera que esta se encontrara rota producto de la explosion, pero eso no es lo unico que se encontraba en el crater a varios metros de distancia del centro en lados opuetos se encontraban dos objetos o mejor dicho cuerpos inmoviles hasta que..

"ngh" Un gruñido de dolor provino del primero, que parecia estar cubierto con lo que parecia una sabana roja, con un extraño simbolo en forma de una S del alfabeto ingles dentro de un diamante, lo extraño de esto es que la sabana no tenia ni un solo rasguño, se podia observar a quien se encontraba dentro salir de la proteccion de esta y levantarse para observar desorientado a su alrdedor.

Este era un joven de alrededor de 18 años, alto alrededor de 1.82 cm, con un cuerpo delgado pero con amplios hombros, brazos y pecho musculoso, ademas de un abdomen con un paquete de seis, un cuerpo probeniente de alguien que a trabajado toda su vida, cabello negro corto con algunos mechones en su frente, un rostro bastante atractivo, mandibula fuerte y una cara asimetrica acompañados de unos hermosos ojos azul ceruleo, vestido con una camiseta azul, pantalones vaqueros y botas de trabajo todos estos se encontraban cubiertos con raspones y tierra.

Este apuesto joven nombrado Kal-El por sus padres biologicos Jor-El y Lara-LorVan, es un extranjero, ultimo sobreviviente del ahora extinto planeta Krypton, enviado a la Tierra en un intento deseperado de salvarle la vida, donde fue encontrado una amable pareja de granjeros que lo criaron como su hijo, bautizandolo como Clark Kent.

_"¿Que paso?" _Era el primer pensamiento que pasaba sor su cabeza mientras tomaba su capa y la pone sobre sus hombros, miro que se encontraba en un gran crater, en una especie de bosque, _"¿Como fue q-?"_ cuando una avalancha de recuerdos llegaron de repente, la casa en llamas, buscar a sus padres dentro, sacar su capa, escuchar ruidos en el granero, sus padres en el suelo, sangre, una risa escalofriante, una enorme figura, una pelea, un extraño objeto, el golpeandolo, despues una gran explosion, dolor, cubrendose con su capa y duespues ..

Cuando escucho un sonido a varios metros de destancia y una figura ahora de pie, recordandole que el culpable de todo esto se encontraba frente a el..

La persona, si se le podia llamar asi, era enorme 2.30m de altura, cuerpo musculoso, garras en las manos y pies, junto con piel como un lagarto, una cabeza sin cabello, sin nariz, una boca sin labios y unos ojos con la pupila amarilla y lo demas absolutamente negro, lucia un casco trasparente sobre su cabeza, una especie de armadura negra que cubre sus antebrazos, pecho y espalda, ademas de una larga capa negra que llega hasta el suelo.

"Pagaras por esto Kryptoniano" Exclamo con una voz ronca este debido al estado en que se encontraba, el no tenia una capa indestructible como Kal-El que lo protegio de la mayoria de la explosion, el tenia numeros cortes y quemaduras en su piel que expulsaba un liquido negro como sangre, ademas de que podia sentir algunos huesos rotos en su cuerpo, su casco tenia varias grietas, igual que su armadura; su capa se encontraba casi completanmente destrozada, pero no le importaba nada mientras pudiera asesinar al Kryptoniano.

Al ver escuchar al asesino de sus padres hablar fue como si un interruptor hubiera sido encendido dentro de él, liberando su ira por todo su cuerpo, podia sentir el poder proporcionado por el Sol corriendo por su cuerpo sin control, nublando su pensamiento lanzando todo lo que sus padres le enseñaron sobre control a la basura, es como si todo a su alredodor hubiera desaparecido y lo unico que queria era liberarlo, sus ojos se pusieron completamente rojos era como un inciendo que reflejaba todo lo que sentia, esa fue la unica advertencia que recibio su enemigo antes que Kal-El se lanzara como un torpedo y impactara su puño en su pecho, que creo una gran onda de choque como un trueno que crea otro crater de 10 m a la redonda, agrietando las costillas del asesino, asiendo que se doblara y escupiera un poco de sangre de su boca.

Pero Clark no se detubo ahi si no que siguio golpeando su estomago con fuerza, como una metralla siendo una falta de definicion cuando termina un golpe y empieza otro, para luego dar otro golpe con todas sus fuerzas juesto en su pecho mandandolo a volar, mandandolo a estrellarse al otro lado del crater y dejando un la huella de su cuerpo donde se estrello.

Clark tomo largas respiraciones profundas para calmarse, mientras sus ojos vuelven a su color azul,

cuando su furia se empezo a disipar, sintio un dolor un sus manos "_Maldicion creo que me rompi las manos_" fue su primer pensamiento, para luego sentir su factor de curacion reparando el daño, "Tiene una piel muy dura" Era lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras observaba a su oponente aun en el otro lado del crater, para luego funcir el ceño al ver el movimiento de su pecho signo de que aun respiraba.

"Ngh.." Gruño mientras salia de la marca que habia dejado su cuerpo, "_El Kryptoniano tiene más fuerza de lo que esperaba_" Penso mientras sentia el gran dolor en su pecho y abdomen, no debio haberse confiado, ya no volveria a cometer ese mismo error, penso mientras lo observaba frente a el.

"¿_Como es que aun puede levantarse_?" Era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Clark mientras se prepara de nuevo para atacar, lo habia atacado con toda su fuerza y no parecia tener muchas leciones graves reviso con su vison de rayos X, "_Esto tomara más trabajo de lo que pense_" Reflexiono mientras sus ojos se volvian a poner rojos y salia corriendo a toda velocidad.

Se enfrascaron en una batalla de golpes a una incleible fuerza y velocidad, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero si uno puedira observar a camara lenta veria claramente que Kal-El estaba perdiendo, la mayoria de sus golpes eran bloquedos y los que llegaran a conectar no hacian suficiente daño, mientras el estaba recibiendo golpes que hacian que sus huesos temblaran, ademas de un gran daño y mucho dolor.

"¡_No puedo segir así_!" Era lo que pensba Clark al sentir un golpe especialmente doloroso en el abdomen, para luego el lanzar un derechazo que fue detenido en la palma de su contrincante con poco esfuerzo, en estos momentos el desaria haber aprendido a pelear, pero no creia que iva a encontrar al alguien con mas fuerza que el, penso mientras intentaba liberar su mano al sentir como era aplastada, cometiendo el error de no observar la otra mano de su contricante, recibiendo un terrible golpe en la cara rompiendole el labio y dejandolo aturdido, el sintio que su mano derecha era liberada ocasionando que trastabillara hacia atras.

Mientras intentaba despabilarse no pudo obeserbar el siguiente ataque hasta que ya era tarde, el asesino habia extendido sus garras digiriendolas por su pecho, en el ultimo instante pudo mover con reflejos increbles, pero aun recibiendo una gran herida en su pecho, al ver que otro ataque que se acercaba el centro su energia en sus ojos desatando su vision de calor en el pecho de su abversario, ocasionando un grito de dolor de este y empujando varios metros hacia atras, dandole a Clak tiempo sufiente para poner distancia.

Mientras Kal-El tomaba este pequeño lapso de tiempo absorbiendo toda la energia del Sol que podia, y sentia como sus heridas seguian curandose, un millon de pensamientos pasaban por su mente a la velocidad de la luz, "_No puedo ganar la pelea si sigo asi_" penso mientras repasaba toda la pelea en un instante, intentando encontrar una estrategia, el repaso todas las ventajas y desventajas de cada uno de los dos, desechando los planes que se formaban en su mente, hasta que penso en algo.. era peligroso pero esperaba que funcionara.

Clark observo al gigante extranjero levantandose y empezar a obserbar su herida, era una mancha negra se encontraba en su pecho, la armadura habia tomado la mayoria de su vision de calor, pero el podia ver que debajo se encontraba su carne quemada, ahora lo unico que tenia que hacer era esperar y que su plandiera frutos.

"Si no vas a atacar, entonces es mi turno ultimo hijo de Krypto" Exclamo despues de ver que este no hacia ademan de atacar, no podia dejar que el Sol lo recuperara de todos lo daños eso le podria ocasionar problemas, asi que con una velocidad incrieble para alguien de su tamaño se lanzo hacia el Kryptoniano teniendo cuidado de que este no lo atacara con su vision de calor.

"Ahi viene" Penso Clark mientras observaba como se asercaba más, el logro esquivar el primer golpe, al ver el segundo golpe puso su brazo izquierdo logrando bloquerlo, mientras hacia una mueca por la fuerza del golpe, esto siguio por un rodillaso en el estomago que causo un gruñido de Kal-El, esto siguio a si por unos minutos Clark solo podia bloquear un cuarto de los golpes y todo lo que lanzaba no hacia ningun daño, su ropa era un desastre con numeros agujeros producto de los golpe, tenia varias costillas rotas ademas de un ojo negro y un lado derecho de se cara inchado no parecia que podria aguantar mas, la velocidad y fueza de su golpes fueron disminuyendo cada segundo.

Cuando el asesino asesto un tremendo golpe en el estomago de ocasionando que se doblara y escupiera un poco de sangre, momento que este aprovecho para tomar la cabeza de Clark y estreyarlo con su rodilla, un crujido se escucho como su naris se rompia, para despues ser levandado del cabello y arrojado en el aire yendose a estrellar a mas de 50 metros de distancia, dejando un pequeño cratery callendo con la cara viendo hacia arriba.

El gran entranjero respiro agitadamente mientres observaba al Kryptoniano desde la distancia, el espero un minuto esperando que se levandara pero cuando no sucedio, solto una risa cruel mientras esmpezaba a caminar donde se encontraba el Kryptoniano ahora derribado.

El se tomo su tiempo en caso de que era una trampa, pero no sucedio nada, al llegar pudo ver claramente que el Kryptoniano, se encontraba con la naris completamente rota,con su cara llena de sangre y con los ojos cerrados, pero mas importante que nada no se encontraba respirando, su pecho no se movia.

"Parece que este el final del ultimo hijo de Krypton" Dijo al ver que este no se movia, el se paro en el lado derecho de su cadaver para luego tomar su cuello con su gran mano y levandarlo hasta tenerlo de frente, "Tomare tu cabeza para que todos sepan lo que pasa si se meten en mi camino" Exclamo mientras levantaba su otra mano y se preparaba para degollar al criptoniano con sus garras.

Cuando las garras se encontraban a 30 cm de distancia del cuello del Kryptoniano.. este abrio sus ojos completamente rojos, shock y miedo fueron las unicas emociones que pudo mostrar el asesino, antes que Clark desatara todo su poder en su vision de calor , de mas de un metro de ancho, impactando directamente el el rostro y pecho de este.

Cansancio era lo que sentia Clark mientra mantenia su vision de calor, su plan habia sido un exito, sabia que la unica forma de ganar era tomarlo por sorpresa, y la unica forma de que bajara la guardia era asiendole creer muerto, mientras el absorvia toda la luz solar que podia y dejarla libre en solo ataque de frente, era lo pasaba por su cabeza mientras lo vei gritar de dolor y salir volando por la fuerza de la vision de calor, el la mantuvo por unos veinte segundos, hasta que cerro los ojos, inmediatamente un terrible sensacion de cansancion llego a su cuerpo asiendo caer al suelo.

El permanecio recostado sobre su capa mientras ,observaba el Sol y respirando agitadamente ,el cerro los ojos y se quedo absorbiendo toda la luz que podia, lento pero contanste podia sentir como la grietas de sus huejos empezaron a despararecer y cuando recibio la sufiente energia empezo a levantarse, el levanto su mano a su cara y acomodo su nariz en un crujido, sacandole un gruñido de dolor, para luego observar para donde disparo su vision de calor.

El pudo obserbar una linea recta que habandonaba el crater donde se encontraba llegando ha cientos de metros pasando por los arboles que fueron inmediatamente converdios a ceniza y quecamdo lo que estaba al alrededor, el uso su superviosion para asegurarse que el asesino haya muerto, el encontro su cuerpo justo a unos 150 m de distancia, inmediatamente su seño se fruncio y emprendio una carrera hacia él.

Duespues de unos segundos llego hacia donde se encontraba, su pecho era pura carne quemada cubierta de sangre negra que empezo a llenar el suelo , su armadura habia desaparecido al igual que su capa el pudo ver con su vision de rayos X que tenia la mayoria de las costillas destrozadas , pero su corazon aun latia, su rostro era otro dilema, se casco habie desaparecido la mitad de su rostro estaba coompletamente quemado, perdio un ojo y salia mucha sangre de su boca, que a sorpresa de Clark empezo a a hablar.

"Pagaras.. por esto"Dijo con furia mientras tosia sangre oscura de su boca, habia sufrido increible cantidad de daño.

"Se acabo" Dijo con calma Clak, sabia que no viviria mas de unos cuantos minutos, no podia aser nada mas por lastimarlo, "Estas muriendo" hablo con frialdad, pero lo que no esperara era que este se pusiera a reir, ocasionando que Kal-El frunciera el seño.

"No lo sabes verdad Kryptoniano.." Dijo despues de calmar su risa, "Estas atrapado"

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregundo Clark confusamente y con impaciencia, cuando una idea lo empezo a golpear...

"El aparato que me trajo esta roto y sin energia, solo se podia usar para dos viajes" Explico lo que empezaba a formar el mente de Clark, pero aun no terminaba, "Ademas nos hemos movido en el espacio y tiempo cuando lo golpeastes, viajando a otro universo.. un multiverso infinito con infinita cantidad de Tierras.. nunca podras regresar a tu casa, quedaras atrapado aqui para siempre.." Termino de explicar para luego volver a reir, puede que no haya podido matarlo pero se conformaria de que nunca volveria a encontrar su Casa.

Las palabras que dijo lo golperaron con la fuerza de un tren de carga al igual que todas la emociones recientes, nunca volveria a ver la granga, ni a sus padres, ya no tendria un hogar, no perteneseria a ningun lado, estaria solo,.. siempre solo.

Y con un grito de ira y angustia, desato todo su poder en su vision de calor en el sujeto en el suelo, lo unico que este logro emitir fue un grito de dolor antes que su cuerpo empezara a desaparecer, pero Clak no se detuvo hasta que que cada molecula des este desapareciera, apesar del cansancion no podia controlar la emosiones que lo abrumaban..

Ira

Angustia

Tristeza

Dolor

Pero sobre todo..

Desespereracion

Y derrepente una luz amarilla salio de su pecho conectando con su capa, que despues comenzo a brillar y desapareser, hasta formar una esfera roja, que luego impacto en su muñeca de su brazo de derecho, formando uno pequeño blazalete, era rojo con las orillas azules, en el centro un simbolo dorado con forma de 8 dentro de un diamante , ensima de este un cristal blanco y azul , que de repente empezo a brillar rojo iluminando todo el cuerpo de Clark.

En el momento que toda la luz roja lo cubrio el sintio, como todas su fuerzas desaparecian, deteniendo su vision de calor, para despues caer al suelo inconsiente, su ultimo pensamiento fue..

Perdon Papa y Mama les falle.

* * *

><p>Decir que Azazel estaba impresionado era una subestimacion, el habia llegado antes de que empezara la pelea, observando el crater y lo que habia llegado con el, en el momento que iba a empezar el levando un escudo para no llamar la atencion de los humanos, o cualquier otro, y tenia que felicitarse por pensar rapido, penso mientras se encontraba parado aun lado del joven y observaba el caos a su alrededor, eso definitivamente habria llamado la atencion.<p>

Mientras revisaba el joven en el suelo, no pudo evitar recordar toda la lucha, el se habia asegurado de mantener su distancia para no interrumpirlos, pero lo suficiente cerca para ver observar y escuchar todo, la cantidad de energia que estos dos tenian era increible, inmediatamente se dio cuenta al sentir su energia que ningunos de estos era humano o pertenecian a la tres facciones.

Asi que imagenense su sorpresa que el joven, tubiera un engranaje sagrado, algo imposible, ya que solo los humanos podian poseer uno, o uno artificial en caso de él, penso mientras le echaba una mirada al brazalete que tenia en la muñeca izquerda, ademas de que no parecia a ningun otro que el haya visto, lo cual lo hace aun mas increible, penso mientras observaba el sombolo dorado y el cristal que sigue brillando rojo, no sabia lo que era, pero lo que si sabia es que en el momento que esta se puso rojo, toda el poder que sentia del joven desaparecio, dedujo al observar que ahora su energia no era mucho mas grande que un ser humano, ademas de que su factor de regeneracion parecia haber desaparecido.

Mientras un circulo magico aparecia debajo de Azazel y Clark, muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente de esté todas relacionadas con el joven en el suelo, pero mientras lo observaba su mayor pregunta era...

¿Quien eres tu?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Que les parecio?<strong>

**Es mi primer Histora.**

**No podia sacarme de mi mente si que pasaria si superman estubiera en un universo con seres con igual o mayor poder que el y aqui esta**

**Todas las preguntas del Capitulo seran contestado en el siguiente**

**Por favor Comentar si continuo la Historia o no**

**Tambien dejen ideas de quienes estara en el Harem**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Kryptoniano

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujereres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem e IseeI/Asia/Irina

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

**Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**

* * *

><p>Cansancio era una palabra que Clark Kent habia desconocido toda su vida, desde el momento que era niño se entero que no era como los demas, el aprendio a hablar y caminar mucho mas rapido que los otros niños, ademas de ser más fuerte de lo podia ser posible, levando los muebles de su casa cuando tenia solo dos años de edad, conforme pasaba el tiempo sus padres se dieron cuenta de que su fuerza solo hiva en aumento conforme pasaban los años, llegando a levantar el tractor de la granja cuando solo tenia cinco años.<p>

En muchas ocasiones el pregunto a sus padres por que era diferente a los demas niños, estos solo le contestaban que todas los personas somos diferentes unas de otras y que viera todas las cosas que podia hacer como un don que Dios le habia dado, y que como cualquier otro regalo deberia aprender a utilizarlo con responsabilidad, estas palabras fueron en ese momento suficientes para un niño pequeño dejara de hablar de ese tema, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo empezo a verlo mas como una maldicion.

A la tierna edad de cuatro años despues de un dia en el granero con su padre, el fue corriendo emociado a la cocina para contarle todo a su mama, el la tomo de la mano y la jalo mientras intentava contarle como fue su dia, lo que paso despues fue algo que lo dejo marcado de por vida, escucho el grito de dolor de su madre, en su estusiasmo habia jalado demasiado fuerte el brazo de su madre, y le habia dislocado el hombro, mientras su padre llegaba sosteniendo a su esposa, el veia a su madre llorando al mismo que intetaba calmarlo diciendele que no era su culpa. Depues de ese dia se encerro en su habitacion varias ssmanas, no volviendo a abrazar a sus padres por temor a causarles daño, aun cuando estos no lo culpaban, el todabia recordaba el rostro en lagrimas de su madre, desde ese dia no a podido soportar ver una mujer llorar.

Otro evento que lo marco fue cando tenia solo nueve años, estaba paseandose sobre su triciclo por los campos de maiz, el recuerda estar riendo mientras paseaba, cuando sintio un pequeño dolor de cabeza, como cualquier otro niño no le hizo mucho caso, pero mientras se detenia y miraba los campos, la senzacion volvio con mas fuerza solo que esta vez fue justo detras de su ojos, el cerro sus ojos y cuando los volvio a abrir sucedio; todo lo que estaba en su campo de vision empezo a quemarse, segundos despues de su shock, el cerro sus ojos mientras el miedo pasaba por todo su cuerpo.

Rodeado de fuego, sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y con los ojos fuertemenente cerrados fue como lo encontro su padre.

Esa fue la primera vez se desato su vision de calor, su padre pudo contener el fuego y evitar que se extendiera, mientras su madre lo abrazaba y lo consolaba diciendo palabras tranquilizadoras en el oido, durante mucho tiempo tuvo miedo de ver a sus padres o cualquier otra cosa, debido al miedo de hacerles daño.

Estos eventos ocacionaron que sus padres le enseñaran a controlar sus poderes, haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcanze, durante la escuela se mantuvo aislado de los demas, sus padres no lo dejaban participar en los deportes, ya que aun no controlaba su fuerza, debido a esto se mantubo enfocado principalmente en los libros, el siempre fue inteligente, recibiendo una educacion en casa hasta los diez años, pero debido a que no queria llamar la atencion, aproposito respondia algunas preguntas mal en los examenes, siendo asi solo otro buen estudiante, en lugar de uno extraordinario.

La mayoria de su vida siguio asi, aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes, intentar pasar desaparcibido, hasta que llego a la edad de catorce años donde sus padres le mostraron como la nave donde lo encontraron.

"Parece que ya despertastes" Esas palabras ocasionarion que Clark saliera de sus recuerdos, inmediatamente el intento levantarse, pero un dolor de cabeza lo hizo volver a acostarse "Tomalo con calma" volvio a escuchar la voz.

Cuando el dolor de cabeza se calmó y pudo pensar con claridad, lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que sus poderes habian desaparecido de alguna forma, sentia los musculos adoloridos, sus supersentidos habian desaparecido, se sentia debil.. mortal.

El abrio sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, estaba acostado en una cama, en un cuarto iluminado por una ventana por donde pasaban los rayos del sol, un mueble a lado derecho de la cama, un ropero en frente y en lado izquierdo habia una puerta y en esta habia un hombre.

"¿Quie eres tu?" Pronuncion con voz ronca, esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Clark, sentia la garganta seca como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo.

El vio como el hombre se aserco a donde se encontraba el mueble aun lado de la cama y le ofrecia un vaso de agua que se encontraba sobre este, al ver la desconfia en la cara de Clark, el le dio una sonrisa ironica y tomo un sorbo, como diciendo pensaste que estaba envenedada, Clark se sento en la cama con cuidado y tomo el vaso que le ofrecia, bebiendo todo su contenido.

"Gracias" Apesar de las circustancias en que se encontraba, Clark no podia evitar agradecerle a sujeto que se encontraba frente a el, no sabia donde se encontraba, y de alguna forma habia perdido sus poderes un suceco que lo mantuvo impactado aunque no lo demostrara, para alguien como el que habia contado siempre con sus poderes, ahora se sentia indefenso, pero primero debia saber donde se se encontraba. "¿Donde estoy?"

"Perdona mi descortezia, mi nombre es Azazel y estas en mi casa" Dijo Azezel mienras sus ojos estaban puestos en el Kryptoniano sentado en la cama. "Supongo que debes tener un monton de preguntas a si que, por que no te vistes y hablamos en la sala cuando te sientas listo, hay algo de ropa en el ropero" Despues de decir esas palabras Clark lo vio salir por la puerta.

En el momento que dejo la habitacion Clark se vio a si mismo dandose cuanta que solo encontraba en unos boxers negros, ademas de observar con curiosidad que en su mano derecha llevaba un extraño brazalete con un cristal que brillaba rojo, mientras seguia inspeccionando el brazalete, un recuerdo lo invadio, una sensacion de calor en la muñeca, una luz roja que lo envolvia, despues una senzacion de debilidad.

Era posible que de alguna forma es luz roja que proviene del cristal le haya podido quitar sus poderes, esto eslo pasaba por la cabeza de Kal-El mientras seguia examinando el extraño brazalete, por el momento no habia nada que pudiera hacer, no creia que pudiera quitarselo, ni como es que habia llegado ahí, lo unico que podia hacer era vestirse y esperar que Azazel pudiera contestar sus preguntas.

Fue al ropero y tomo una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras, mientras se vestia muchas preucapaciones corrian por su cabeza, pero sabia que no podia entrar en panico ni tomar una decision precipitada, mientras se sentaba en la cama todo el peso de lo que habia sucedido lo golpeo con la fuerza de un tren, ya no tenia a sus padres, estaba solo en una Tierra que no conocia y sin poderes, un par de lagrimas empezaron a caer al suelo mientras Clark por fin tenia tiempo para llorar la perdida de sus padres.

Despues de unos minutos donde por fin pudo calmarse, el tallo sus ojos y limpio los rastros de la lagrimas de su cara, tomo respiraciones profundas, ya no habia nada que pudiera hacer, tendria que valerse por si mismo si queria sobrevivir. El se levanto de la cama y se dirijio hacia la puerta, era hora de obtener unas respuestas.

* * *

><p><strong>Azazel<strong>

Despues de dejar la habitacion se dirigio hacia la sala, el no pudo evitar sentirse un poco emocionado e intrigado con su nuevo invitado, despues de tomarlo a su casa se dedico a atenter sus heridas, al ver que en el momento que su factor regenerativo habia desaparecido, parece que todo su poder desaparecio en el momento que su engranaje sagrado habia brillado rojo, ahora su poder era solo cuatro o cinco veces mayor que un ser humano.

Despues de curar sus heridas sabiendo que no iba a despertar hasta el dia siguiente se dedico a obserbar su engranaje sagrado, si no lo huviera visto aparecer con sus propios ojos, habria dicho que solo era un extraño brazalete con un cristal rojo, pero el habia visto la energia dorada salir del pecho del Kryptoniano conectar con su capa y despues sentir una energia similar a cuando despiertan un engranaje sagrado, de eso no habia ninguna duda.

Mientras se sentaba en sillon frenta a la mesa de la sala, otras mas preguntas plagaban su mente, el sabia que su invitado no era humano, ni algo que hubiera conocido antes, pero solo los seres humanos pueden obtener un engranaje sagrado, ¿como fue que el tenia uno?, era la pregunta que mas le molestaba, en todas las investigaciones que habia realizado nunca habia encontrado algo parecido, y eso lo tenia emocionado.

El sabia que Clark tendria un monton de preguntas y el estaba dispuesto a contestarla, si con eso ganaba su confianza permitiendole aclarar sus dudas, ademas de averiguar mas sobre el engranaje sagrado que posee.

Unos minutos despues lo vio llegar ya vestido, pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos y habia rastros de lagrimas en su cara pero no dijo ninguna palabra, habia sentido hace poco como su energia se volvia un poco inestable, ese no era su lugar para preguntar.

"¿Por que no tomas asiento?" Lo observo tomar asiento frente al él, "¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer?" Al recibir un no gracias como respuesta, decidio ir directo al punto "Se que debes tener muchas preguntas, estoy dispuesto a responderlas lo mejor que pueda, si despues de escucharme sigues sin confiar en mi, no te presionare para contestes mis dudas, se que no tienes lugar a donde ir asi que puedes quedarte aqui todo el tiempo que lo necesites" Aclaro al ver que tenia ciertas reservas.

"Esta bien" Dijo despues de pensarlo unos momentos "Depente de como contestes mis preguntas yo contestares las tuyas" Era un trato justo despues de todo "Primero ¿Donde estoy?"

"Estas en mi casa, cerca del pueblo de Kuoh en Japon" Observo como en el rostro de Clark aparecia por un momento un expresion de sorpresa pero solo por un instante.

"¿Japon?" Pregunto confundido para luego recibir un asentimiento de cabeza Azazel, el parecia incierto del jugar del que se encontraba, debe de estar confundido debido al hecho que estuvieran hablando ingles, "¿Como fue que me encontrastes?" pregunto despues de unos momentos.

"Estaba tomando una taza de cafe cuando escuche el sonido de una explosion" Él supuso que el Kryptoniano estaba intantando saber cuanto habia visto o escuhado, el habia decidido ser honesto a si que se lo diria. "Asi que fui a investigar, cuando llegue ahí estabas tú y otro sujeto dentro de un gran crater, me mantuve al margen para averiguar lo que sucedia, me escondi, escuche y observe toda la pelea" Explico para el asombro del Kryptoniano " Cuando termino la pelea vi que te encontrabas bastante herido asi que te traje a mi casa, cure tus heridas y acabas de despertar, durmiste un dia por cierto". No entro en muchos detalles sobre la pelea ya que no los creia necesarios.

"No vi a nadie cerca, ¿Como escuchastes todo?¿Por que estas tan tranquilo con todo esto ..?"Azazel solo observo las expreciones que pasaban por la cara de Clark, no parecia que hubiera encontrara a personas que puedieran hacer cosas anormales, talvez del lugar de donde venia solo habia seres humanos, despuer observo como su cara se volvia seria y lo observaba fijamente como si lo analizara. "¿Que eres?" Ahí estaba la pregunta que estaba esperando.

"Soy un angel caido" Dijo divertido mientras observa la cara de sorpresa del Kryptoniano, despues de eso le explico lo basico sobre las tres facciones; angeles, angeles caidos y demonios, la Gran guerra, capacidades de cada uno de ellos, fuerza, velocidad y sentidos muy por encima del ser humano, el uso de la magia y que se ven igual a un ser humano solo que con alas en la espalda, que pueden esconder facilmente. "Cuando estas rodeado de todo esto, no muchas cosas te impresionan" El observo como Clark se encuentra aturdido procesando toda la informacion.

"Esto es demasiado" Escucho decir a Clark despues de unos minutos, esto era frecuente, cuando cuando los seres humanos se enteran de todo esto tienden a actuar asi, el decidio darle un tiempo para que aceptarla, con un suspiro se levanto de su asiento ante la atenta mirada del Kryptoniano.

"Ire a la cocina por un poco de té, te dare tiempo para que proceses todo esto"dijo para despues abandonar la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Clark<strong>

Despues de que Azazel dejara la sala, Clark pasa su mano por su cabello mientras pensaba en lo que le habian dicho, el habia leido la biblia e ido a la iglesia de vez en cuando con sus padres, por lo que no es ignorante de las palabras angel, angel caido y demonio, pero uno cosa es leerlo y otra cosa que te digan que son reales.

No deberia de estar tan sorprendido teniendo en cuenta que el es un extranjero, el siempre se a considerado abierto a todas las religiones y culturas, pero ahora en ente mundo se enteraba que estaba lleno con seres que se encontraban en historias o libros.

El otro punto es que se encontraba en otro pais, de alguna forma aquel aparato lo trajo de Kansas a algun lugar de Japon, el no sabia mucho sobre este pais solo algunos libros que leyo en la biblioteca de Smallville, no conoce el idioma, no tiene dinero e incluso sus poderes, tuvo suerte de que Azazel lo encontrara o hubiera posiblemente seguir tirado en medio del bosque o algo peor.

El tendria que tomar la oferta de Azazel de quedarse en su casa, pero para eso tendria que contarle sus secretos, algo muy dificil para el, ya que habia pasado toda su vida ocultando lo que era y lo que podia hacer, y de un momento a otro que un extraño sujeto que acaba de conocer, que termino siendo un angel caido, sacudio su cabeza, le diria lo que quisiera saber despues de todo el habia sido honesto con el.

Ademas de que el ya habia visto de lo que era capaz y habia escuhado todo lo que dijeron durante la pelea, solo tenia que sumar dos mas dos. Estaba decidido le diria que era un Kryptoniano y lo que quisiera saber.

Unos minutos despues de haber llegado a su desicion Azazel llego con un bandeja con dos tazas de té, le ofrecio una taza a la que el la tomo agredeciendole educadamente, el tomo un sorbo y dejo que pasara por su garganta y lo relajara.

"¿Que es lo que quieres saber?" Termino de de decir para ver como en el rostro de Azazel se formaba una leve sorpresa por unos instantes, antes de recomponerse y empezar a hablar.

"Empezemos por el principio, se que no eres humano, asi que ¿Que eres y de donde vienes?" Curiosamente esas eran las palabras que se pregunto durante catorce años de su vida.

"Empecemos .." Asi que le conto como fueron los primeros años de su vida, como fue adoptado desde que era un bebe, como se presentaron sus poderes, como estos aumentaban y iban apareciendo mas conforme pasaban los años, como vivio su vida intentando pasar desarpecibido ocultando lo que podia hacer, siempre preguntandoce quien y que era. "Cuando tenia catorce mis padres habia decidido mostrarme.."

"Mi padre me mostro una caja en la que tenia una sabana roja dentro de ella fue donde me encontraron, esta no era una sabana normal sino que su tela era indestructible, ni el fuego ni cualquier otra cosa que intentaron pudo hacerle ningun rasguño, despues de eso mi papa me llevo al granero, afuera habia una puerta con varios candados que llebava a un sotano, dentro del sotano habia un sabana cubriendo un algo, recuerdo la palabras de mi padre diciendome aqui fue donde te encontramos"

"Era lo que podia decirse como un cohete, solo con el suficiente espacio para un pequeño bebe, el me dijo que estaban en camino en la granga una noche cuando vieron que algo cai del cielo y se estrallaba a unos kilometros, ellos llegaron y escuharon el llanto de un bebe, ellos tomaron el bebe y la nave, y los lleron a la granja, durante dias escuharon las noticias en caso de que lo reportaran, pero sabian que no habria ninguno, ellos sabian que no era de este mundo" Tomo otro sorbo de te para despues se guir con la historia.

"Una noche cuando no podia dormir decidi volver a ver nave, a si que fui al sotano y quite la manta que la cubria, mientras la observa pase la mano por ella, en el momento que puse la mano sobre ella esta empezo a brillar, despues de brillar unos segundos aparecio la imagen de un hombre y una mujer en ropas extrañas, al mirar sus caras supe inmediatamente quienes eran, eran mis padres biologicos, mientras yo me quedaba impactado viendolos cuando ellos empezaron a hablar.."

"Soy un Kryptoniano, mi verdadero nombre es Kal-El, hijo de Jor-El y Lara Lor-Van, heredadero de la Casa de El, ellos me habian envidado a la Tierra debido ya que el nucleo de Krypton se habia vuelto inestable, Krypton era uno de los platenas más antiguos y avanzados en el universo, cuando mi padre descubrio que iba a explotar llevo sus resultados al consejo, pero estos no le creyeron, sin mucho tiempo mis padres contruyeron un pequeño cohete, si Krypton iba a desaparecer se asegurarian de salvar a su unico hijo, me enviaron a la Tierra por que sabian que los seres humanos eran lo bastante parecido a los Kryptonianos, pero ellos tambien sabia que el Sol de la Tierra me haria fuerte, lograria hacer cosas que ningun otro podria lograr, entre ellos pero nunca como ellos, haci fue como llegue, eso es lo que soy el ultimo sobreviviente de un planeta extinto, el ultimo hijo de Krypton" Termine de contar la historia al igual que le daba un ultimo sorbo a la taza de Té.

Ese fue un momento importante en su vida, ese mensaje qeue sus padres biologicos resolvio varias de las preguntas que tuvo durante toda su vida, aunque no recuerda nada de su tiempo en Krypton, no pudo evitar la terrible sensacion de tristeza que experimento, el saber que era el ultimo sobreviviente de una raza y que sus padres habian hecho todo porque lo amaban y hicieron posible para que viviera, despues de haber escuchado todo eso, fue a contarselos a sus padres adoptivos, recuerda haber llorado al saber que sus padres biologicos no lo habian abandonado. Las siguientes palabras de Azazel lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Siento mucho tu perdida" Pudo percibir la compacion y empatia en su voz, el recordaba como le dijo que durante la gran guerra el habia perdido a muchos de sus subordinados angeles caidos, asi que podia simpatizar con la perdida. " ¿Por que no paramos por ahora ? Debes de tener hambre, no has comido en un tiempo".

Estubo de acuerdo con ello, mas porque necesitaba algo de tiempo que por hambre, necesitaba tranquilizarse si queria contarle como fue que habia llegado hasta aqui, para eso necesitaba revivir la muerte de los Kents, y esa herida aun estaba abierta.

Despues de un comida tranquila, se preparo para contarle Azazel la segunda parte de su historia, mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba todo con clarida, empeze a hablar.

"Era una noche de fin de semana, habia ido a correr para despejar mi cabeza, me encontraba a las orillas del pueblo del Smallville, mientras observaba las estrellas pensaba en que se hacer con mi vida, tenia 17 años en el tercer año de preparatoria, pero no sabia aun que seria de mi vida, mientras observaba el cielo vi humo en la distancia, al concentrarme pude observar que provenia en donde se encontraba mi casa, inmediatamente fui corriendo a toda velocidad teniendo un terrible presentimiento.."

"En unos segundos llegue y observe con horror como la casa se encontraba en llamas, inmediatamente entre y empeze a gritar por mis padres, cuando no contestaron los busque con mi vision de rayos X pero no se encontraba ahí, fue a donde se encontraba la caja con mi capa, esta se encontraba sin ningun rasguño, cuando la tome encuche un sonido proveniente del granero, encuento llegue pude detectar un olor que me hizo determe en seco...sangre"

Tome una respiracion profunda, mientras la imagen que desearia nunca haber visto regreso a su cabeza "Mis padres se encontraban tirados en suelo, sobre un charco de sangre, fui enseguida en caso de que estubieran vivos pero era solo una falsa esperanza, sus corazones habian dejado de latir, mientras estaba de rodillas junto a los cuerpos de mis padres escuche una voz.."

**Flash ** **Back**

"_Es demasiado tarde" Escuche una voz que provenia frente a mi, levante mi cara con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas no deramadas y lo vi, primero fue una enorme sombra, para luego ponerse mas claro, era parecido a un mounstruo sacado de una pelicula de terror, pero lo que me hizo temblar de rabia era que en sus manos habia sangre, la de mis padres. "He estado eperando que llegaras Kryptoniano" Las siguientes palabras que pronuncio lo hicieron parar en shock._

"_¿C-como" De alguna forma él sabia su gran secreto, pero eso ahora no importaba, las unicas personas que tenia en el mundo habian muerto, habia matado a sus padres, era como una pesadilla, esa dristraccion fue error que luego lamentaria, fue la unica palabra pronunciar antes de recibir un terrible golpe en su cara que lo arrojo fuera del granero._

_Antes de que puediera levantarse, el le puso su pie en su pecho, manteniendolo en el suelo, intento levantarse pero nisiquiera podia moverse estaba aplastando sus costillas, mientras intantaba quitarselo de encima recibio otro golpe en el rostro que lo dejo aturdido._

"_¿Quien dablos eres?" Es lo que pudo decir antes de recibir otro golpe._

_Estos golpes le estaban doliendo, y mucho, nunca habia conocido a nadie que pudiera hacerle daño, ahora estaba indefenso, como le hubiera gustado en estos momentos haber aprendido a pelear, podia sentir su sangre en su boca, al igual que podia sentir como su mandibula rota intentaban curarse,las siguientes palabras lo sacaron de su mundo de dolor._

"_Solo por que no tienes una opotunidad a si que te lo voy a decir" Escucho mientras sentia un fuerte zumbido en la cabeza. "Mi nombre no es importante, pero te voy a decir porque estoy aqui, pertenesco a un ejercito del año 3000 llamado Anti-Superman, junto con los villanos mas peligrosos del universo, me mandaron aqui para capturate y llevarte conmigo"_

"_Eso no era posible" Pense mientras sentia como mis costillas empezaban a agrietarse, ¿Año 3000?, ¿Anti-Superman?, ¿porque lo querian a él?, todo parecia de un cuento de ciencia ficcion, como era eso posible._

"_Estoy seguro que te estas preguntando como" Observe como en su mano aparecia un extraño objeto metalico en forma de esfera, "Esto me permitio llegar aqui y ahora" Este objeto empezo a brillar con una intensa luz " Es hora de que obtengamos nuestra venganza" Lo escuche mientras observe la esfera brillar más._

_Sabia que si lo que dijo era cierto, no tendria ninguna oportunidad hacia donde pensara llevarme, tendria que detenerlo ahora no importaba si fuera estupido o peligroso, asi que encendi mi vision de calor y le di directamente el pecho, eso lo hizo quitarme su pie de encima, pero la luz era mas intensa, asi que dispare mi vision de calor en ella, escuche un grito diciendo no, pero no me detuve, lo sigiente que senti fue una fue una inmensa cantidad de calor, como actuando por instinto tome mi capa en un instante y me cubri con ella_.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Lo demas ya lo sabes" Termine de contar con un suspiro mientras observa el rostro de Azazel que no habia cambiado desde que empece.

"Ya veo.. siento mucho tu perdida Kal-El" Asinti con la cabeza aceptando sus palabras, no habia sido facil contar todo esto, derrepente una terrible sensacion de cansancio lo golpeo, ya sea fisico, emocional o ambos no lo sabia, el debio haberlo mostrado en su cara para que Azazel dijera esas palabras "Como te dije antes puedes quedarte aque el tiempo que quieras , hay una habitacion de invidos, puedes tomarla todo el tiempo que quieras, saldre por un rato, sientete como en tu casa.

"Gracias" El habia desidido tomar su oferta, fueron muchas emociones por un dia, Azazel le guio hacia donde estaba la habitacion, al entrar era casi igual, que la otra, le agradeci de nuevo, a lo que el le resto importancia y me dejo solo, encuanto dejo la habitacion fui directamente a la cama, mientras mis ojos se cerraban, no pude evitar aferrarme a la pequeña esperanza de que esto era solo un mal sueño y pronto despertaria.

* * *

><p><strong>Azazel<strong>

Al llegar a la mañana siguiente encontre a Clark acabando de tomar el desayuno, ese chico si que era un enigma, el no era ignorante que existia vida mas haya de la tierra, pero comunmente los dioses no permitian que esta se asercara debido a la posibilidad de generar un conflicto, pero aqui estaba, un adolecente extranjero de una Tierra alternativa.

Cuando escucho su historia no pudo evitar cierta lastima por el, haber perdido todo su planeta cuando era solo un bebe, y ahora de nuevo volvia a suceder, pero el no mentiria la principal razon para ayudarlo habia sido averiguar subre su engranaje sagrado. No tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle ayer, pero ahora encontraria las respuestas.

Sabia que el engranaje le habia quitado de alguna forma sus poderes, a si que tenia que ser algo que tuviera relacion con el origen de estos. Clark hablo que el mensaje de su padres biologicos le dijeron que el Sol lo haria fuerte, de alguna forma estos poderes deberian provenir del Sol, eso explicaria muchas cosas, como la gran cantidad de poder y el hecho que Kal-El se sentia como el Sol solo que en miniatura.

Deberia de ser algo parecido a el Senjutsu, solo que en lugar de energia natural absorviera la energia del Sol. Deacuerdo a lo que Clark habia dicho y lo que vio en la pelea podia sacar varias teorias de sus poderes, pero primero debia analizarlos cuidadosamente.

Fuerza sobre-humana, Clark posee una increible cantidad de fuerza fisica, lo suficiente la para levantar toneladas sin el minimo esfuerzo, una habilidad comun con el Senjutsu, tendria que averiguar cual era su limite; Velocidad, en la pelea pudo ver que se movia a velocidades entre Match 5 y 6, ademas de que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la misma velocidad; Invulnerabilidad hasta cierto punto, segun Clark tiene una piel mucho mas dura que el acero, resistente al frio y al calor, capas de recibir golpes con un icreible fuerza recibiendo un daño minimo, tendria que provarla; Regeneracion y Resistencia, la regeneracion era una habilidad muy rara, Clark podia curarse de la mayoria de las heridas casi inmediatamente, su resistencia tambien era algo impresionante logro mantener la pelea sin cansarse, debe ser porque el Sol constantemente lo estaba recargando .

Ademas de otras habilidades que fue adquiriendo conforme pasaban los años, vision maco y micro, capaz de observar largas distancias y objetos pequeños, vison rayos x; una habilidad por que muchos matarian penso con una sonrisa de lasiva en su cara, super oido; capaz de escuchar el corazon de las personas a quien sabe que tantos kilometros de distancia, y lo que el llamo vision de calor; la mas destructiva de todas, al pacerecer podia expulsar su energia atraves de sus ojos desatandolo en una explosion, el podia controlar el rango de la explosion al igual que la intensidad, tendria que averiguar que tanto control posee.

Lo mas increible es que seguian aumentando con cada dia que pasaba, se pregunto si estos tendrian algun limite, o seguirian creciendo a este ritmo con forme pasara el tiempo, una perspectiva increible, ahora su poder estaba cerca de Ultima-clase diablo, pero podria llegar aser incluso mas alto, antes de que siguiera con sus posiblidades, debia hacer un investigacion en persona de lo que Clark podia hacer, para eso necesitara ser cuidadoso, no creia que el aceptara ser examinado como un extraño, debia aserlo con calma y que no perdiera la poca confianza que habia ganado.

Pero primero debia hacerle una pregunta, aunque sabia cual iba a ser su respuesta, no perdia nada con intentarlo. Lo observo tranquilamente sentado en la mesa.

"Clark" Lo llamo" ¿Que sabes sobre los engranajes sagrados?


	3. 3 Revelaciones

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujereres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem e IseeI/Asia/Irina

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

**Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**

* * *

><p><strong>Clark<strong>

"_¿Que sabes sobre los engranajes sagrados?" _Esa fue la pregunta que lo llevo a como se encuentra ahora, devuelta en el bosque con Azazel frente a el, despues de contestar negativamente a esa pregunta vino una explicacion de lo son un engranaje sagrado, su procedencia, y que por un extraño motivo Azazel sabe que lo que ahora en mi muñeca era uno.

Mientras le daba una mirada al extraño brazalete rojo, recordo la charla que tuvo con Azazel, al parecer su capa se habia convertido en lo que ahora lleva en la muñeca, le compartio sus teorias en relacion con sus poderes y el engranaje sagrado, tambien menciono que en el momento que la luz roja que provenia del cristal lo rodeo fue el momento en que sus poderes desaparecieron.

Observe ese extraño cristal que desde el momento en que desperto no habia dejado de brillar, este le cristarl le recordo a esos meteoros verdes que habian llegado con su nave, cada vez que el se encontraba serca de uno sentia una agonia increible, como si su sangre hirviera, despues de eso su padre se habia encargado de buscar las pocas piedras que habia y desacerse de ellas, y ahora este cristal estaba tomando sus poderes.

Una parte de el estava feliz ya que estos le habian permitido un sentido de normalidad que nunca habia sentido, seria un mentiroso si dijera que algunos momentos de su vida no deseo que sus poderes desaparecieran y ser como los demas, pero luego recordaba las palabras que su padre adoptivo le dijo; _"El mundo esta lleno de personas malas, aquellos que con solo tener dinero y poder piensan que pueden aprovecharse de los demas, tu tienes estas increibles hablidades, estos regalos, que te haran hacer cosas que nadie mas puede hacer, y llegara un momento en que tendras que elegir que hacer con ellos, haras cosas maravillosas e inspiraras a muchos, solo recuerda esto; nunca de olvides quien eres ni de donde vienes, pero sobretodo no olvides que tomes la decicion que tomes nunca te arrepientas de ello_" En ese momento no comprendi esas palabras, pero ahora lo hago.

Ahora tengo la oportunidad de elegir, mis padres biologicos y adoptivos pusieron su esperanza en mi, aunque no esten ahora a mi lado, me encargare de hacerlos sentir orgullosos, nunca olvidara el sacrifico que hicieron para hacerla persona que es ahora.

Tome una respiracion profunda, y repaso por que estoy aqui afuera, recuperar mis poderes. Segun lo que dijo Azazel mis poderes no desaparecieron solo estan escondidos dentro de mi, debo concentrarme y encontrar la forma de desbloquearlos.

Cierro los ojos mientras me concentro, alejo todos los demas pensamientos de mi mente, lentamente empiezo a desconectarme con el mundo a mi alrededor, no se cuanto tiempo paso podrian haver sido segundos, minutos u horas, pero empiezo a sentir una sensacion de calor, empieza lentamente a asercarse a ella teniendo cuidado de no ir demasiado rapido, y lo vi, era como una bola, que cada vez que se aserca se vuelve mas y mas caliente y brillante, es como ver el Sol solo que en una escala mas pequeña.

En cuanto estuvo junto a el, con cuidado levanto la mano y lo toco, podia sentia el poder viajando por todo mi cuerpo, a cada celula, tuve la increible sensacion de que podia hacerlo todo, sin limites, mis poderes habian regresado, entonces el ruido me golpeo, una cacofonia de sonidos, que me causaban un terrible dolor de cabeza, lentamente empeze a calmarme, empeze a poner la barreras mentales que habia aprendido y desarrollado desde pequeño para controlar mis poderes.

Lentamente habro los ojos rojos y parpadeo para luego volver al azul ceruleo natural, miro a Azazel quien tiene una sonrisa en cara y tomo una mirado a mi brazalete, el color rojo del cristal habia desaparecido, ahora era un tono azul claro, tomo una respiracion profunda y sonrei.

"Parece que funciono" Escuche las palabras provenir de Azazel "¿Como te sientes?" Pregunto mientras me daba una mirada evaluadora.

"Me siento bien" Me sentia mejor que bien, se habia sentido como un vazo vacio sin sus poderes, ahora podia sentir la sensacion de normalidad, o lo que puede llamarse normal para el, llenar su cuerpo. "¿Por que cambio el color del cristal?"

"No lo se con seguridad, tendre que investigar un poco mas tarde para averiguarlo" Eso era extraño segun lo que le habia contado Azazel habia estado investigando los engranajes sagrados desde hace mucho tiempo, el era el que tenia mayor conocimentos sobre estos. "Pero que tal si por el momento hacemos unas pruebas contigo"

"¿Que clase de pruebas?" Pregunte con cautela, desde pequeño habia tenido miedo que el gobierno se entera de donde venia, fueran a su casa y lo diseccionaran como un animal para averiguar como funcionaba su cuerpo. Azazel debe de haber escuchado la cautela en su voz por que su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

"Nada de lo tu crees" Aseguro con diversion "Solo quiero ver lo que eres capaz de hacer, como que tan fuerte eres, velocidad, invulnerabilidad y tu vision de calor, solo pruebas pequeñas" El podia aceptar esto despues de todo ya habia visto lo que podia hacer.

"Esta bien" Despues de todo que es lo peor que puede pasar

* * *

><p>Un Clark con la ropa destrozada llego a la casa junto con un tranquilo Azazel varias horas despues, las prubas si es asi como se le puede llamar, no habian sido como el habia esperado, habia comenzado con Azazel diciendole que levantara objetos pesados, como levantar arboles y rocas grandes que pesaban varias toneladas sin ningun esfuerzo, mas tarde se quedaran sin objetos mas pesados sin levantar y pasaron a la velocidad.<p>

Lo unico que le pidio fue que corriera a toda velocidad en un circulo de 10 Km, lo cual pudo hacer un solo 5 segundos, lo que significa que se movia a velocidades cerca de mach 6, despues de eso le pasaron a la vision de calor que queria probar su control. Consistio en que Azazel le decia un punto en la distancia, para probar la punteria, despues aumento la dificultad pidiendole que hiciera varias figuras, ademas de bajar la intensidad del calor calentando lentamente varios objetos, esto habia sido muy sencillo habia practicado en muchas ocasiones, despues Azazel suguirio algo que no habia esperado.

**Flash** **Back**

"_¿Una pelea?" Pregunte extrañado por esa sugerencia, no entendia para que queria pelear conmigo._

"_No precisamente, seria mas como un entrenamiento, veras de esta forma probaremos tu resistencia, invulnerabilidad y tiempo de reaccion" Aun me encontraba algo incierto pero aun acepte, principalmente por que queria ver que es lo que podia hacer Azazel, "Bien comencemos" Al momento de que Azazel dijera estas palablas doce alas negras aparecieron en su espalda, me habia dicho que todos los angeles caidos tenian alas, pero eso no disminuia la impresion, no resisti el impulso y utilize mi vision de rayos X, su estructura era parecida a la de un ser humano excepto por la parte de las alas, pero su ADN me impresiono, era casi tan complejo como el mio, las palabras de Azazel me sacaron de mi impresion "No te contengas para atacarme" Acepte sus palabras asi que decidi tomarlo enserio y empezar._

_Observe que Azazel no se movia de su lugar asi que decidi tomar la ofensiva, corri hacia el lanzando un golpe de derecha, este espero para esquivarlo en el ultimo instantante, movio su cabeza a la izquierda tomandolo del brazo y lanzandolo utilizando utilizando el impulso, asiendome estrellar contra el suelo, me levante rapidamente y segui con una combinacion de varios golpes, los cuales fueron esquivados con cierta facilida por parte de Azazel, este paso al contrataque acertando una combinacion de varios golpes y una patada, separandolos por varios metros._

_Recuperandose de los golpes Clark, apenas pudo ver a Azazel lanzandose hacia el, tomando la desensiva, evadio y bloque todos los golpes que pudo moviendose de un lado a otro, pero dejando muchas aperturas que fueron facilmente aprovechadas, viendo que no podia seguir asi, empezo a lanzar varios golpes, dejando un apertura que Azazel aprovecho dabdole un codazo en la cara cuando bajo guardia. Azazel lo vio tambalearze a si atras y tomando distancia, cosa que el mismo hizo._

_Como Clark se froto la mejilla, oyó hablar a Azazel. "Trata de no bajar la guardia cuando tu oponente esta atacando, observa las aperturas y aprovechalas, no dudes no importa quien estes peleando" El joven Kryptononiano asintio con la cabeza, colocandose en guardia y disparandose hacia adelante. Azazel haciendo lo mismo._

_Encontrandose en medio del camino, los dos empesaron a entrar en calor y llevando su lucha a otro nivel. Atacando y defendiendo a grandes velocidades dando circulos entre si, continuaron luchando. El sonido de los puños volando y chocando se podia escuchar al igual que los gruñidos de los combatientes. Azazel empezo a presionar hacia adelante, hacia su joven oponente._

_Lanzando un izquierdazo y asertando en la mandibula sorprendiendolo, poco despues seguido de un derechazo. Fue cuando Clark lanzo un golpe derecho que fallo, que Azazel aprovecho dandole un rodillazo en el estomago. El golpe lo dejo sin aliento y lo sorprendio, con el brazo de Clark aun estirado, Azazel lo tomo con su mano derecha y le dio un codazo on la izquierda en el estomago del Krytoniano. Este golpe siendo mas fuerte que el anterior dejandolo aturdido. Despues de tomar su brazo por la muñeca con sus dos manos, Azazel lo lanzo por enzima de su hombro mandandolo a estrellarse con varios arboles partiendolos a la mitad._

_Soltando varias maldiciones mientras se desasia de las ramas que lo cubrian, el joven Kryptoniano se recupero y se trajo a si mismo de pie._

_Con Clark a la vista, Azazel levanto su mano derecha formando una lanza de luz, que lanzo diractamente hacia el Kryptoniano. El joven Kryptoniano tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar recibiendola directamente en el pecho, creando una pequeña explosion que lo mando varios metros hacia atras. Cuando el humo se disipo el Kryptoniano se encontraba con un agujero en la camisa ademas de varios rasguños, que inmediatamente empezaron a curarse, donde recibio el impacto. _

_Gracias a su increible vision pudo ver a traves del polvo como Azazel disparaba otra lanza, dandole apenas tiempo suficiente para esquivarla, impactando a un lado de el, viendo en daño que estas le hicieron sabia que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de ellas, cuando observo hacia donde se encontraba Azazel vio con asombro que se encontrava rodeado de varias lanzan, empezando a dirijirlas hacia el. Sabiendo que lo mejor era moverse Clark utilizo su super velocidad para esquivar, las lanzas empezaron a llegar de una por una. Apenas esquivando una lanza que estuvo a punto de golpearlo, empezo a correr en circulos alrededor de Azazel._

_Viendo que Azazel formaba más lanzas, tuvo que asercarse para atacarlo a corta distancia, mientras esquivaba una, se lanzo directo hacia Azazel, cuando estuvo apunto de golperarlo este se movio, terminando por golpear el suelo donde se encontraba anteriormente, creando un gran crater en el suelo, mientras miraba a su alrededor no viendo rastro de Azazel no pudo ver la lanza, que impacto directamente en su espalda mandandolo al suelo._

_A varios metros en el aire se encontraba Azazel observando, como lentamente el joven Kryptoniano se incorporaba y miraba en su direccion, viendo que los ojos de estos se volvian rojos y lanzaba su vision de valor en el, detuvo su ataque y en cambio envolvio sus alas alrededor de su cuerpo para protegerse de la vision de calor. Clark al ver que se Azazel se habia cuvierto con sus alas detuvo su vision de calor, pudo ver que las alas solo presentaban unas pequeñas quemaduras, al ver que su ataque no tuvo mucho efecto empezo a pensar en otra forma de atacarlo. Cuando escucho la risa del Angel caido._

_Mientras las alas volvian a su lugar habitual, Azazel hablo "Pude sentir el calor incluso despues de protegerme, si hubiera impactado directamente ahora tendria mas de un par de quemaduras" Dijo Azael divertido, para luego volver a formar mas lanzan y dirijirlas al Kryptoniano que apenas pudo esquivarlas._

_Esquivando las lanzas que estaban apunto de golperalo Clark volvio a disparar su vision de calor en Azazel, que ahora decido esquivarla el mismo tiempo que seguia creando mas lanzas y mandarlas al joven Kryptoniano desde el aire._

_Viendo que si seguia asi en algun momento las lanzas lograrian golperlo, empezo a idear un plan para llegar hacia Azazel. Empezo a moverse de un lado a otro esquivando las lanzas dirigiendose hacia los arboles, cuando levanto su cara y disparo su vision de calor, en las lanzas que se dirijian hacia el. Esto genero una explocion._

_Mientras Azazel observaba la explosion, vio que un gran arbol se dirigia a gran velocidad directamente hacia el, rapidamente dirigio sus lanzas de luz hacia el arbol, haciendo que se convirtiera en pedazos. Mientras observa hacia la explosion generada por el arbol vio una sombra justo en el medio que se dirigia directamente hacia el. Era Clark que despues de haber lanzado el arbol como una distraccion, salto directamente hacia Azazel, dispuesto a golperarlo. Sorprendido por la llegado del joven Kryptoniano y viendo que se encontraba casi sobre el, actuando por instinto creo un rayo de magia y lo lanzo hacia el joven Kryptoniano. El rayo golpeo directamente en el pecho de Clark, quien solto un grito de dolor mientras caia hacia el suelo, creando un crater por el impacto._

_Lentamente Clark se impulso hacia arriba con sus dos manos. Al ponerse de pie puso su mano en su pecho donde el relampago lo golpeo, sintiendo el dolor y la carne quemada. Mientras examinaba su herida pudo escucha a Azazel caer a pocos metros de distancia, observandolo. No parecia querer atacar. _

_Parecia estar observando su herida, cuando empezo a hablar._

"_Parece que eres vulnerable a la magia" Dijo mientras observaba su herida, que aunque se estaba curando, no lo hacia con la velocidad a la que se cura normalmente. El relampago habia dolido mucho mas que las lanzas que lanzaba, no creia que la electricidad afectaran sus poderes, pero eso deberia tener algo que ver con la magia lo que habia afectado su factor de curacion. Pero por que la magia, necesitaba averiguarlo "Podemos dejar esto hasta aqui" Las siguientes palabras de Azazel lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._

"_No" Dije mientras quitaba la mano de mi pecho. "Quiero saber por que la magia puede afectarme" Eso era cierto, tenia que averiguar a que nivel podia afectarlo la magia. "Sigamos" Azazel viendo la determinacion el rostro de Clark estuvo deacuerdo. Ademas de que el tambien tenia curiosidad sobre que tanto podia afectarlo la magia._

"_Esta bien sigamos"Diciendo estas palabras Azazel tomo distancia del joven Kryptoniano y en su mano derecha empezaron a aparecer electricidad. Al observar esto Clark se puso en guardia. Este entrenamiento se estaba volviendo mas peligroso._

**Fin del Flash back**

Despues de un par de horas esquivando relampajos, fuego y agua, es como se encuentra ahora, con su ropa destrozada y adolorido, por lo menos de todo esto entrenamiento tuvo una revelacion muy importante.

"Odio la magia" Dije con frustacion, recibiendo una larga y divertida risa de Azazel. A lo cual no pude evitar sonreir por la situacion.

Tomando una respiracion profunda para calmarse Azazel empezo a hablar. "La magia es algo que vas a encontar toda tu vida, tendras que aprendir a vivir con ello" dijo Azazel divertido. "El mayor secreto para librar con la magia es evitar que te golpee" Dijo a modo de broma. "O aun mejor evitar una pelea" Termino de decir Azazel a lo cual yo no pude evitar bromear.

"Conociendo mi suerte no creo que eso pase" Dije divertido recibiendo otra risa del Angel caido. Azazel le dio la palabra al Kryptoniano, lo mas problabe es que se enfrentara en varios conflictos en el futuro. Pero eso era para otro monento.

"Deberias tomar una ducha Kal-El" Decidio que lo mejor era llamarlo por su nombre de nacimiento, Clark no puso ninguna objecion, aunque se sentia extraño ser llamado por su nombre Kryptoniano. "Mañana tendremos que ir comprar algo de ropa" Dijo al observar el estado en que se encontraba la ropa del joven Kryptoniano, viendo que Clark estuva a punto de hablar, sabiendo lo que iba a decir continuo. "Yo pagare por ello no te preocupes, el dinero nunca a sido un problema para mi" Aun incierto Clark termine por acepto esto, recordando que Azazel habia vivido miles de años, el dinero de debe ser ningun problema para el.

"Gracias" Recordando sus modales no pudo evitar agradecerle por todo lo que habia echo por el. Azazel solo sonrio y se encogio de hombros restandole importancia. Necesitaba tomar una larga y relajante ducha.

* * *

><p>El pueblo de Kuoh en la mañana es un lugar tranquilo, los niños jugando en los parques, las madres haciendo las tareas del hogar, las tiendas abiertas invitando a los que pasaban por ahi, ademas de un centro comercial con muchas personas llendo de un lugar a otros y divirtiendose. Ahi en medio se encontraban Azazel y Clark.<p>

Despues de levantarse al salir el Sol, y hacerse el desayuno Clark habia esperado la llegada de Azazel. Ayer en la noche habian platicado sobre porque la magia podia afectarlo. La unica conclusion que habia llegado era que sus poderes provenian directamente del Sol, su cuerpo lo absorbia directamente la energia y lo transformaba en fuerza vital, y ya que la magia tiene su fueza de origen espiritual, esta puede afectarle. Tambien le explico que no es que fuera debil ante la magia, si no que podia ser afectado como la mayoria de las personas que no poseen magia. Por ejemplo una espada de acero se romperia contra su piel, pero una que tuviera propiedades magicas puede hacerle daño.

Dejando de lado el tema de la magia tambien hablaron que lo mejor era que volviera a usar el engranaje sagrado. Le explico que seria muy facil sentir su fueza, y no querian llamar la antencion de ninguno de las tres facciones, lo mejor era pasar desapercibido. Cuando le pregunte por que no me habian sentido hasta ahora, el me dijo que el habia puesto una barrera que lo ocultaba en la casa y cuando tuvieron la pelea. Viendo que era lo mejor, habia aceptado, segun Azazel le seria mas activar el engranaje y al igual que recuperar sus poderes.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para la llegada de Azazel. Una vez que active el engranaje, ahora con facilidad, vi como el cristal cambiaba a rojo, sintiendo como mis poderes desaparecian. Para despues desaparecer con Azazel en un circulo magico. Aparecieron en un callejon vacio y empezaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial.

Ellos habian decidido que el que hablara seria Azazel. Ya que el no sabia mucho de Japon mas que lo que los libros que habia leido en la biblioteca de Smallville, gracias a su memoria eidetica; que no habia desaparecido junto a sus poderes, podia recordar varias palabras, y constumbres, pero no lo suficiente para una conversacion. Asi que fue una gran sorpresa que mientras caminaba podia entender lo que la gente decia a su alrededor, como si estubieran hablando en Ingles. El le pregunto a Azazel como era esto posible.

"Los angeles y demonios tienen una habilidad llamada "idioma" lo que les permite en el idioma en el que estan mas familiarizado y viceversa" Dijo Azazel tranquilamente mientras seguian caminando "Tu engranage sagrado debio de haberte dado esta habilidad " Termino de decir Azazel mientras llegaban al centro comercial.

Al vivir en un pequeño pueblo de Kansas no estaba aconstumbrado a estar rodeado de tantas personas, a si que un lugar como centro de Kuoh ero lo mas parecido a estar en una ciudad, por lo que no dudo observar todo a su alrededor. Mientras caminaban no pudo evitar notar que como un adolecente Azazel volteba por donde viera una mujer. Ignorando esto se decidio a terminar con esto rapido.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar una tienda. Despues de entrar Azazel se puso a coquetear con la cajera, poniendo los ojos el joven Kryptoniano decidio ir por la ropa. No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba. Despues de varios minutos Clark tomo varias camisetas de diferentes colores, pantalones, unos pares de tenis,ect. Llego con la cajera y observo que Azazel aun seguia coqueteando con ella. Carraspeo para hacer notar su precencia, haciendo que la cajera se sonrojara, verificara los articulos y Azazel pagara por ellos. Momentos despues salieron de la tienda.

Salieron del centro comercial con Clark cargando con las bolsas. Le habria gustado visitar la biblioteca, pero no poseia identificacion, Azazel habia dicho que se haria cargo de ello, por lo que tendria que esperar para otro dia. Formandose un ciculo magico debajo de ellos desaparecieron de la ciudad.

Los siguientes dias pasaron muy rapido en opinion de Clark, despertaba en las mañanas, desyunaba y despues seguia una sesion de entrenamiento de varias horas con Azazel. El habia mejorado muy rapido en combate mano a mano. Gracias a su memoria eidetica y control muscular. Le era facil aprender las posturas que Azazel le enseñaba. Aunque Azazel decia que aun seguia prefiriendo el enfoque de lanzarse improduntemente a la pelea. Pero que peleando con un oponente mas fuerte que el deberia usar la tecnica y su inteligencia.

Sentado en el sofa de la sala estaba Clark leyendo un libro sobre las constumbres japonesas. En los primeros dias Azazel le habia traido varios libros para que se fuera adaptando a la cultura japonesa, ademas de algunos libros para ayudarle a aprender el idioma. No le tomo mucho tiempo leerlos, ahora podia decir orgullosamente que hablaba perfectamente el idioma. Ahora podia pasear por el pueblo tranquilamente, ya que Azazel le habia traido sus papeles. No hizo muchas cosas solo paseo por el pueblo familiarizandose y visito la biblioteca, siempre con el engranaje activado.

Ahora mas de una semana de haber llegado a esta tierra, se habia enterado de varias cosas de sus poderes. Primero que nada la razon por la que al brillar rojo el cristal sus poderes desaparecian. Al parecer segun Azazel su cuerpo se apapto para absorber la energia del Sol, y almacenarla dentro de el, como una bateria. Haciendo suponer que los Kryptonianos se habian adaptado a sobrevivir en un ambiente con muy baja radiacion solar, como por ejemplo de una estrella roja. Eso explicaria el color rojo del cristal y que al estar expuesto a ellos su cuerpo obtiene la fuerza normal de un Kryptoniano. Aunque siguen siendo especulaciones ya que el es unico Kryptoniano que existe.

Otra cosa que se enteraron fue que su piel cuando estaba expuesto a la radiacion del Sol amarillo, no se hacia mas dura. Al parecer poseia un cuerpo mas denso y que al estar expuesto a la radiacion Solar emite un aura alrededor de su cuerpo lo que lo protege del daño. Esto no es muy diferente a la que Azazel hace para absorver. Solo que la de Clark era permanente y crecia junto con sus poderes. Por eso su ropa no se destruia apesar de que deberia cuando rompia la barrera del sonido. Ya que estaba dentro del rango del aura que emitia su cuerpo. Y entre mas ceñida estuviera la ropa seria mas resistente. Tenia suerte de haber comprado camisas que estuvieran pegadas a su cuerpo, aunque tendia a llamar la atencion de las mujeres cuando salia al pueblo. Mas de una habia volteado la cabeza y se habia sonrojado al verlo, aunque Clark era ignorante a todo esto.

Pese a todo esto aun seguia sufriendo en silencio la perdida de sus padres, solamente que aprendio a soltar sus frustaciones en el entrenamiento con Azazel. Aunque en algunas ocasiones le gustaba estar solo y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Un dia cuando Clark se desperto como todas las mañanas, se encontro a Azazel en la Sala. Esto era extraño ya que normalmente desaparecia por las noches y llegaba hasta varias horas despues que se levantaba. Le habia preguntado un dia hacia donde iba, Azazel solo le dijo que era un secreto. Clark no volvio a preguntar.

"Buenos dias Kal-El, me alegro que hallas despertado" Dijo Azazel al ver entrar al joven Kryptoniano, habia estado pensando mucho subre un asunto, que involucraba al joven que se encontraba frente a el.

Despues de saludar a Azazel, tomo asiento frente a el. "Asi que ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?" Pregunto Clark con curiosidad.

Como ofendido por la pregunta hablo con voz falsamente heridad. "¿Que?, acaso es extraño que me quede aqui y conversar tranquilamente con mi querido invitado, me hieres el corazon" Dijo Azazel mientras ponia sus dos manos en su pecho en un gesto dramatico. Clark ya acostumbrado a la extraña personalidad de Azazel solo se le quedo mirando fijamente. Azazel viendo que el Kryptoniano no cambio de expresion siguio hablando. " Pues si, tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto"

Interesado ahora el joven Kryptoniano le pregunto de que asunto se trataba. " Veras, tengo varios asuntos que atender y no podre venir aqui tan amenudo, asi que para que no te sientas solo o aburrido he pensado en inscribirte en la Academia Kuoh." Termino de de decir alegremente Azazel.

"¿Academia?" Pregunto confuso el joven Kryptoniano, el no se habia interesado en esos asuntos como la escuela. Azazel viendo la incertedumbre en el rostro de Kal-El, hizo un comentario de que la escuela estaba llena de jovenes y hermosas mujeres con grandes pechos. Otra cosa que averiguado de Azazel es que el era un pervetido. Ignorando la actitud lujuriosa de Azazel, le pregunto por que queria que fuera a la escuela.

Tomando un suspiro Azazel le explico. "Kal-El, si quieres adaptarte a este lugar lo mejor seria que interacturas con personas de tu misma edad, tienes que aprender a relacionarte, no puedes estar solo aqui" Clark sabia que lo que decia Azazel era verdad. No podia simplemente quedarse solo y aislarse de todos a su alrededor. Azazel es la unica persona con la que habia convesado desde que llego aqui. El recordo las palabras de sus padres adoptivos diciendole que no podia quedarse solo para siempre, y que siempre iba a necesitar del cariño de los demas.

"Esta bien ire a la escuela" Termino por aceptar Clark. Con una sonrisa Azazel le dijo que no se preocupara que el se encargaria de todo. Lo harian pasar por un estudiante de intercambio, solo necitaban conseguirle el uniforme y un nuevo lugar donde vivir. Cuando Clark protesto por esto, Azazel le dijo que esta casa estaba muy aislada, y necesitaria un lugar que estuviera cerca de la escuela. Apesar de todo esto Clark siguio protestando, a lo que Azazel simplemente ignoro.

Los siguentes dias fueron muy rapido. Como Azazel habia dicho se habia encargado en todos los asuntos de los papeles de la escuela. Esto siguio a que fueran a conseguir el uniforme de la escuela. Despues de comprarlo junto con todos los utiles necesarios para la escuela, seguia el asunto de la casa.

Apesar de las constantes protestas de Clark. Incluso le dijo a Azazel que un pequemo apartamento pudo estar bien. Azazel le dijo que una casa es mas privada en caso de que quisiera utilizar sus poderes. Ademas comento con una sonrisa pervertida, que tenia mas espacio para invitar a las mujeres que quisiera. Viendo que Azazel no cambiaba de opinion, no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

Despues de buscar un rato encontraron una casa en venta que se encontraba en un tranquilo vecindario. Era casa era sencilla de dos pisos, tenia una terrasa y un pequeño jardin. En el primer piso estaba la cocina y la sala con todo equipado. En el segundo piso se encontaba un salon de estudio, una habitacion principal, otra de invitados, y un baño. Azazel decidio que esa casa era perfecta, aunque Clark dijo que era un poco demasiado grande para el. Despues de que Azazel comprara la casa lo unico que Clark tenia que hacer era mover su ropa. Ademas de que le dio algo de dinero para que comprara todo lo que necesitara.

Incomodo de que Azazel haya pagado por todo eso por el, le dijo que que encontraria la forma de pagarselo. A lo que Azazel le dijo que el dinero no era ningun problema para el, y que se conformaba con investigar su engranaje sagrado. Eso no calmo a Clark que siguio diciendo que encontraria una forma de pagarselo. Sabiendo la terquedad del joven Kryptoniano no le llevo la contraria.

El dia antes de mudarse a la nueva casa Azazel se despidio de Clark. Diciendole que no se metiera en problemas y con una sonrisa pervertida, que aprovechara su estadia en la Academia. Tambien le recordo que se mantuviera entrenando y, que mantuviera activado su engranaje cuando estubiera en la escuela. Y lo desactivara cuando estuviera seguro de estar solo. Agradeciendole por lo que hizo por el, a lo que Azazel solo sonrio y desaparecio en un circulo magico.

El dia siguiente instalado en su nueva casa, el joven Kryptoniano se encontraba pensando en como seria su primer dia en esta escuela. En la mañana habia tomado un poco del dinero que Azazel le habia dado y fue a comprar la comida. Como no tenia nada que hacer decidio hacer un poco de ejercicio. Poniendose una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones cortos negros y unos tenis blancos de deporte.

El habia segido el consejo de Azazel entrenando con el engranaje sagrado activado. Mientras se estiraba y empezaba a correr. Podia sentir como los musculos trabajaban, mientras mas tiempo corria. Ahora que Azazel se habia ido, no tenia sentido entrenar con sus poderes. Ya que con estos era casi imposible sentir cansancio. Deteniendose en un parque cuando estaba empezando a sentir cansancio empezo a hacer flexiones y abdominales. Enfocado en tarea, era ignorante las mujeres que empezaron a reunirse a su alrededor. Habia empezado a sudar lo que habia hecho que la camisa blanca se pegara a su cuerpo, e hiciera notar sus grandes y marcados musculos ademas de su abdomen con un paquete de seis. Sacando suspiros de las mayorias de las mujeres que se encontraba en el parque.

Despues de estar satisfecho con el trabajo hecho. Se dirigio a los bebederos tomo un trago de agua y se mojo la cara y el cabello. Mientras se quitaba los rastros de agua de la cara, pudo ver que el parque parecia mas lleno, principalmente ahora por mujeres. Encojiendose de hombros, emprendio su camino a su casa ya habiendo terminado.

Al llegar a su casa tomo una ducha caliente para sacar los rastros de sudor. Se vistio, comio y decidio pasar el resto del dia en su casa leyendo. Al caer la noche hizo la cena y se fue a acostar. Mientras cerraba observaba el techo del cuarto no pudo evitar pensar como seria su primer dia de clases. Con ese ultimo pensamiento cayo en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>La primera palabra que le vino a la mente al ver la entrada de la escuela fue impresionante. Una fuente de agua se encontraba frente al edificio principal dandole la bienvenida a los muchos de los alumnos que entraban. El edificio principal era grande y con una increible arquitectura, ademas de otros edificios en el gran terreno de la escuela, ademas de muchos arboles verdes. Mientras caminaba observando la estructura de la escuela mas de una cabeza habia volteado a observarlo, aunque Clark no se daba cuenta de ello.<p>

Dirigiendose a la direccion, recordo que tenia primero tenia que hablar con la secretaria para que le diera su horario. No sabiendo donde se encontraba, decicidio pedir indicaciones. Viendo a una estudiante que pasba por ahi decidio preguntarle.

"Disculpe" Al decirlo ella volteo. Tenia cerca de su misma edad con el cabello negro largo hasta la parte baja de las piernas amarrado en una cola de caballo con una cinta naranja, con dos hebras que salen de la parte superior. Poseia un cuerpo como reloj de arena por el que muchos hombres moririan. Estaba vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela. Un rostro perfecto con una nariz pequeña, labios carnosos, y unas largas pestañas que cubria unos hermosos ojos color violeta. Aunque Clark no se fijo en todo ello.

"¿Si?" Su voz era suave y elegante.

"Lo siento, pero necesito ir a la direccion y no se donde se encuentra" Explico Clark a la hemosa joven frente a el. "Y me preguntaba si podrias decime donde se encuentra" Termino de decir a lo que ella sonrio cortesmente y le explico como llegar. "Gracias" Agradecio mientras le daba una inclinasion de cabeza y una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la direccion que le habian indicado. Siendo seguido por unos ojos violetas que lo observaban curiosos hasta desaparecer.

Despues de hablar con la secretaria y esta le entregara su horario, el joven Kryptoniano se dirigia hacia su salon de clases. Al llegar al salon de clases toco la puerta para luego ser abierta por el profesor. Al preguntarle que deseaba Clark le entrego la hoja que la secretaria le habia entregado.

"¿Asi que tu eres un estudiante de intercambio?" Dijo el profesor mientras lo miraba. Clark asintio con la cabeza. "Bien, espera aqui hasta que te presente" Dijo mientras volvia a entrar al salon. Desde fuera del salon de clases pudo escuchar como hablaba el profesor.

"Estudiantes hoy vamos a recibir un estudiante de intercambio, su nombre es Clark Kent y viene de Estados Unidos asi que denle la bienvenida, ven pasa" Al momento de intrar a salon se escucho un gran silencio. Parandose en frente a la clase empezo a hablar.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Clark Kent, es un placer conocerlos" Dijo con una sonrisa educadamente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia. Al no recibir respuesta por unos segundos el levanto su cara para ver a la clase y como si hubieren encendido un interruptor todos empezaron a hablar.

"!Que guapo¡"

"!Caliente¡"

"!Que hermosos ojos¡"

"!Se mi novio¡"

"!Casate conmigo¡"

"!Hazme un hijo¡"

"!Maldita sea mira sus musculos¡"

"!Son enormes¡"

Estos fueron lo comentarios que Clark pudo distinguir entre las alumnos y alumnos. El habia venido en unos tenis de deportes blancos con azul, pantalones negros del uniforme junto con la camisola manga larga blanca del uniforme; que cubria su engranaje sagrado y una camisa azul debajo, ademas de su mochila en su hombro derecho. El problema era que la camisola blanca no hecha para alguien tan grande como el, por lo que termino ajustada, mostrando todos sus musculos. Sus grandes hombros, abdomen y sus brazos. Esta ademas tenia los dos primeros botones abiertos, mostrando su ajustada camisa azul ademas de su amplio y musculo pecho. El no sabia por que estaba llamando mucho la atencion. El profesor callo a todos sus alumnos unos momentos despues. Para despues dirigirse enojado hacia el.

"Puedes tomar asiento" Dijo el profesor. Clark vio un asiento libre en la primera fila. Mientras Clark caminaba hacia donde estaba su asiento pudo ver rostro sonrojado de varias de las mujeres, con lo que creia era ¿corazones en sus ojos? Debe estar imaginando cosas. Ademas de los rostros enojados y celosos de los hombres .

Al llegar simplemente dejo su mochila aun lado y tomo asiento. Haciendo que el profesor reanudara con la clase. Mientras pasaban los minutos no pudo evitar la sensacion de que unos ojos lo observaban.

La sensacion solo duro unos instantes, hasta que el profesor siguio explicando la clase. Ignorando ese suceso, la escuela siguio con normalidad. Terminaba la clase y unos minutos despues entraba el profesor de la siguiente. Seria hasta unas horas cuando sonara el timbre del almuerso y Clark se perparara para salir, que alrededor de su asiento lleno mujeres que no hacian que lanzarle una pregunta tras otra. Entre las preguntas se encontraban ¿Donde vive?, su numero de telefono, si tenia novia, etc.A lo que l intento contestar como pudo.

"Vivo cerca de la escuela, no tengo telefono celular y no, no tengo novia" Esta ultima respuesta se gano un par chillidos emocionados de las mujeres. No sabiendo como lidiar con esto, solo sonrio con educacion y se disculpo para salir del salon.

Ya saliendo del salon solto un gran suspiro de alivio. No estaba aconstumbrado a estar rodeado de personas. "Y es solo el primer dia" dijo Clark para luego ser sorprendido por una voz que se le hacia familiar.

"Ara, Ara, parece que es bastante popular Clark-san" Al voltear Clark pudo ver que quien habia hablado era la joven a la que le habia pedido indicaciones esta mañana. La joven, de la que habia olvidado preguntarle su nombre, iba saliendo del mismo salon que el, lo que significaba que eran compañeros. Recordando sus modales no pudo evitar contestarle.

"Parece que si" Dijo Clark de manera incierta. A lo que ella sonrio un poco al ver su incomodidad por lo sucedido en salon de clases. "Clark Kent" Se presento aunque estaba seguro que ya sabia su nombre.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Akeno Himejima" Le dijo Akeno con su habitual sonrisa, de forma educada y elegante. Para luego ambos seguir caminando en diferentes direcciones. Cuando Clark ya habia caminado varios metros escucho la voz de Akeno llamarlo. Dandose la vuelta vio que ella habia echo mismo. Cuando Clark iba a preguntarle que sucedia. Ella empezo a hablar" Por cierto Bienvenido a la Academia Kuoh" Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Akeno-san" A lo que ella solo siguio sonriendo volteando para seguir con su camino. Haciendo lo mismo Clark se decidio a dedicar su tiempo a explorar la escuela.

Despues de que terminara el tiempo del almuerso, regreso al salon de clases. Las ultimas clases pasaron como un borron, antes de darse cuenta ya habian terminado . Emprendiendo su camino a casa el joven Kryptoniano no pudo eviatar pensar que el dia habia sido interesante, auque no paso como lo tenia pensado.

Al llegar a su casa se preparo un poco de comida. Cuando termino de comer se dispuso a hacer sus deberes y trabajos de la escuela. Al terminar se vistio para hacer ejercicio, salio a la terrasa a hacer unos estiramientos y combinaciones de golpes, para luego salir a correr llegar al parque y seguir con la misma rutina de ayer. Haciendo un poco mas de las que hizo ayer. Para luego regresar a casa, darse un ducha y luego ir a la biblioteca. Estubo en la biblioteca hasta que la encargada le aviso que iban a cerrar. Al salir observo que ya se habia hecho de noche. Mientras caminaba por las calles oscuras escucho unos ruidos. Guiado por la curiosidad se dirijio hacia alli. Cuando llego pudo ver pudo ver como un ladron con arma amenazaba a una pareja. Gritandole de le dieran todo el dinero que tenian. Al ver los rotros llenos de miedo de la pareja llego a una decision.

En un instante todo habia sucedido, la pareja sintio una rafaja de viendo y cerraron los ojos. Los abrieron al escuchar un gruñido de dolor. El asaltante se encontraba a varios metros de distancia inconsciente y el arma habia desaparecido. No sabiendo que habia sucedido se abrazaron con alivio. Agradeciendo el milagro que habia sucecido.

A varios kilometros de distancia Clark los observaba gracias a su vision de rayos X. Habia actuado rapido, primero desactivo el engranaje, despues uso su supervelocidad tomo el arma y golpeo al asaltante. Lanzandolo varios metros y dejandolo inconsciente. Para desaparecer igual como habia aparecido. Ahora con en el arma en las mano, la aplasto utilizando su fuerza convirtiendola en pedazos. Viendo la luna en la noche pudo escuchar todo sonido en el pueblo, una pelea en un callejon, un robo en una tienda, un incendio en una oficina. Ignoro todo esto como lo habia hecho desde que era niño. Activo el engranaje, sintiendo los sonidos abandonarlo y siguio su camino a casa.

Llego a su casa tiempo despues. Se quito la ropa quedando solo en unos boxers y se dispuso a dormir. Mientras observaba el techo de su cuarto, levanto su brazo derecho y miro el brazalete con el cristal rojo. Mientras por su cabeza pasaban los sonidos de hace unos instantes, se pregunto mas de una vez si habia echo lo correcto. Y si no pudo haber hecho mas. Por que su oido era tanto una maldicion como una bendicion. Pero de que sirve escuchar lo que sucede alrededor si no puedes hacer nada.

El problema era que el si podia haber hecho algo se recordo. Pero para ello tendria que exponerse y aun no estaba listo para ello penso mientras seguia mirando el cristal. Si tan solo encontrara otra manera.

Esa noche el sueño tardo mucho en llegar. Y su ultimo pensamiento antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia fue el rostro de alivio de la pareja que habia salvado.


	4. 4 Nueva Perspectiva

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujereres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem e IseeI/Asia/Irina

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

**Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**

* * *

><p>La escuela no habia sido lo que Clark habia esperado, no importa cuanto lo intentara seguia llamando la antencion y no tenia del porque. Sin que el joven Krytoniano lo supiera una persona como el era dificil pasar desapercibido. Con su fisico impresionante, un rostro simetrico y con rasgos cincelados, ademas de su actitud solitaria y misteriosa, con una personalidad amable y educada, combinado con el hecho de ser un estudiante de intercambio. No le tomo mucho tiempo acerse popular. Ademas con su gran tamaño se alzaba facilmente por la mayoria de los estudiante. Haciendolo facil de detectar.<p>

Los siguientes dos dias despues de haber entrado en la escuela no paso nada interesante. No fue hasta el jueves que volviera a hablar con Akeno-san.

Era la hora de gimnasia. Se habian dirigido a el gimnacio para luego dirijirse a los vestidores para cambiarse. El uniforme consistia en una camiseta blanca con detalles azul en el emblema de la academia en la parte fontal izquierdo, con unos pans azules para los chicos y pantaloncillos cortos para las chicas. Todos habian salido de los vestidores y se pararon frente al entrenador que era un hombre entre los cuarenta con buena condicon fisica. Cuando vio que ya estaban todos empezo a hablar.

"Muy bien, primero quiero que hagan estiramientos, un par de flexiones y luego daran unas vueltas al campo " Dijo el profesor con voz fuerte para que todos lo escucharan. "Tomen un compañero" Termino de decir. Inmediatamente todos los alumnos se empezaron a juntar en parejas. Cuando Clark se dirigia a pedirselo un compañero, fue sorprendido por una voz que le resulto familiar pero ahora poseia un toque seductor, en su oido.

"¿Quieres ser mi pareja?" Esa voz hizo que se volteara sorprendido y viera a quien habia invadido su espacio privado. Dandose la vuelta observo que se trataba de una sonriente Akeno, al observarla mas detenidamente sintio como le se iban las palabras de la boca. Estaba vestido con mismo atuendo que las demas alumnas, excepto que los pantaloncilos cortos estaban a la mitad del muslo mostrando sus hermosas y largas piernas. Alzando un poco la mirada no pudo evitar notar que la camiseta era ajustada mostrando mostrando sus grandes y redondos pechos, donde su mirada se detuvo un poco mas de tiempo de lo normal. Le tomo a Clark un segundo calmarse lo suficiente y contestarle de forma afirmativa.

Clark se encontraba incierto sobre si debio habler declinado la oferta, esto posiblemente lo haria llamar aun mas la atencion, debido a la fama de la joven que se encontraba frente a el. Incluso sin sus poderes su oido era un poco mejor que el ser humano normal. Por lo que no pudo evitar escuchar algunos susurros de los estudiantes. Entre ellos unos que hablaban sobre Akeno Himejama . Una de las dos grandes Ones-samas. Ella era conocida por su carácter juguetón y travieso, pero era también la definición de fina belleza y elegancia, fue venerado como una mujer Nadeshiko, de una gran posición, educada, fuerte, confiada, y había casi todas las características esperadas de la mujer japonesa perfecta.

"Empecemos Clark-san" Las palabras de Akeno sacaron a Clark de sus pensamientos e iniciaron con lo que le habia dicho el profesor. Primero el ayudo a Akeno con sus estiramientos y sujeto sus piernas para hacer abdominales. Pudo ver que al realizar las abdominales sus pechos rebotaban asi que volteo para otro lado recordando sus modales. Akeno vio esto pero no hizo ningun comentario. Luego vino el turno de Clark que lo puso en una situacion incomoda.

El sentado con los pies estirados y separados para ver cuando podia estirarse. El problema o mejor dicho los dos grandes problemas era que Akeno lo estaba empujando por la espalda siendo capaz de sentir la suavidad y firmeza de sus pechos. No acostumbrado a la cercania a la cercania de las mujeres ni a la extraña pero agradable sensacion, no supo como actuar algo muy raro en el.

Akeno viendo que Clark no se movia se aserco un poco mas. Lo que preciono un poco mas sus pechos a su espalda y acerco su boca a la oreja del joven Kryptoniano. "¿Pasa algo Clark-san?" Susurro en su oido ganandose un estremecimiento del Kryptoniano,

Clark tomo una respiracion profunda y utilizando los metodos de concentracion que habia aprendido desde niño logro ignorar la sencacion en su espalda. Gracias a su gran autocontrol pudo terminar sus estiramientos y pasaron a la parte de las abdominales. Acostado en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas y con Akeno sujetando sus piernas empezo a hacer los abdominales. Sin que se diera cuenta su camisa se habia levando un poco dejando ver su abdomen. Al terminar levanto su rostro para observar a Akeno notando que ella lo miraba con lo que parecia ser ¿lujuria? ¿Deseo?, nah debio de haberlo imaginado.

Preguntandole a Akeno si se encontaba bien. A lo que ella solo sonrio y contesto que se encontraba perfectamente. Dejando de lado ese pequeño incidente se puso de pie y obserbo a su alrededor. La mayoria de los estudiantes parecia que ya habian terminado y por lo que veia casi todos tenia su mirada en el y en Akeno. Percibiendo el enojo y agresion en la mayoria de todos los alumnos masculinos puesto en el, decidio sabiamente mantener su distancia.

"Muy bien ya que terminaron quiero que den cinco vueltas al campo de beisbol" Las palablas del profesor trajeron una serie de protestas y gemidos de los estudiantes. " ¿Que estan esperando? ¡Empiezen ya!" Termino de decir el profesor a lo que todos siguieron sus ordenes y empezaron a correr.

El resto de las clases paso con normalidad. Al escuchar el timbre que indica el final del horario escolar Clark tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a las salidad. Encontrandose a Akeno que se dirigia al igual que el a la salida de la escuela. Clark siendo amable se dirigio hacia ella y la saludo. Pensando que lo correcto era iniciar una converzacion empezo a hablar.

"Nunca la habia visto salir de la escuela tan temprano, Akeno-san" Le dijo Clark caminando junto a ella a la salida de la escuela. Y era cierto habia observado que siempre se dirigia hacia el otro de lado de la escuelas donde solo estaba el viejo edificio de la escuela. Akeno al escucharlo sonrio, lo que decia era cierto la mayoria de las veces se dirigia hacia el club de investigacion de lo sobrenatural, pero este dia no tenian ninguna reunion a si que tenia todo el resto del dia libre. Viendo al joven Kryptoniano junto a ella penso que podia averiguar algo sobre su guapo y misterioso compañero. Ademas penso con una sonrisa podia divertirse un poco.

"Ara, Ara, no sabia que me estaba espiando Clark-san, nunca me imagine que fuera un pervertido" Dijo Akeno con picardia. Al escuchar esto Clark se sonrojo y se defendio diciendo que solo la habia visto por casualidad . Akeno al ver su cara empezo a reir suavemente ante la cara de confuncion del joven Kryptoniano. "Solo estaba bromeando Clark-san se que no es ningun pervertido" Aunque no tendria ningun problema si lo fuera penso Akeno mientran lo miraba de arriba a abajo como un pedazo de carne. Alto, un cuerpo musculoso e increiblemente guapo. No le sorprendia que se haya vuelto tan popular tan facilmente. Ademas de eso habia notado en las clases que era educado, amable y muy inteligente. Lo cual lo hacia aun mas atractivo. "Tiene razon, lo que sucede es que no tenia ninguna reunion en el club" Le explico Akeno el por que se dirigia hacia la salida de la escuela. Agradeciendo el cambio de tema Clark siguio con la platica que habia comenzado mientras caminaban.

"No sabia que habia un club en el viejo edificio de la escuela" Dijo Clark con curiosidad recordando que la habia visto diregirse hacia ese lugar.

"La mayoria de los Clubs se encuentran en el mismo edificio, con excepcion del Club de investigacion de lo sobrenatural que se encuentra ahi" Eso era princioalmente para mantenerse alejado de los estudiantes, ademas de que tambien funciona como una base de operaciones. "Por cierto, ¿aun no ha entrado a ningun club Clark-san?" Pregunto Akeno con interes.

"Aun no, primero quiero adaptarme antes de tomar alguno" Dijo Clark aunque siendo honesto no habia pensado mucho en ello. ¿Investigacion de lo sobrenatural? No podia imaginarse que Akeno estubiera en un club asi aunque siempre decian que las aparencias engañan.

"Asi que ¿de que parte de America vienes?" Pregunto Akeno queriendo averiguar mas sobre la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

"Soy de un pequeño pueblo de Kansas" Dijo vagamente Clark no queriendo dar muchos detalles sobre su vida personal.

"Eso es muy lejos Clark-san ¿Por que viniste aqui a Japon?" Pregunto Akeno con genuina cusiosidad mientras seguian caminando.

"Un viejo amigo de mis padres es de Japon y me conto sobre esta ciudad, que este un lugar tanquilo y agradable, asi que cuando escuche sobre el intercambio decidi venir " Dijo Clark recitando la historia que habia acordado con Azazel para sus papeles.

"Es una gran decicion la que tomaste venir solo a otro pais" Comento Akeno. "Debes de extrañar a tus padres" Al momento de realizar de decir esto Akeno observo un cambio en su acompañante. El cuerpo de Clark se tenso, los rasgos de su cara se endurecieron y sus ojos perdieron su brillo, remplazados por una sombra de dolor y trizteza.

"No tienes idea de cuanto" Dijo Clark con nostalgia cargada en sus palabras . Esto solo duro unos instantes antes de que su cara volviera a su habitual calma. Para luego volver a hablar con un tono mas controlado. "Parece que estamos llamando un poco la atencion" Cambio de tema mientras observaba a su alrededor como los alumnos volteaban a verlos y susurrar.

Akeno vio inmediatamente el cambio tema. Hace unos instantes habia visto que en los ojos de Clark se mostraban las emociones que contenia. Esa mirada se le hacia muy familiar por que la habia visto en sus ojos no hace mucho tiempo. Soledad, Tristeza, Nostalgia. Esas eran la emociones que alcanzo a ver en sus ojos, y por un extraño motivo no le agrado para nada verlas en el rostro de Clark. Parecia que ocultuba algo que le hacia daño, aunque quisiera saber la razon, no era el momento indicado. A si que decicio cambiar de tema, todo con tal de no volver a ver la expresion de dolor en la cara de Clark.

"Tal parece que si Clark-san" Comento volviendo a su caracter jugueton siguiendo con lo que Clark habia dicho. Estaba aconstumbrada a llamar la atencion donde fuera que se dirijiera por lo que no le daba mucha importancia al asunto. "¿Le molesta?" Pregunto curiosa notando que se encontraba incomodo. Otra cosa que habia notado de su acompañante era que no estaba aconstumbrado a llamar la atencion, a pesar de ser popular este no se aprovechaba de ello ni se regodeaba como la mayoria de las personas. En realidad con frecuencia se mantenia alejado de los lugares publicos, y que hacia todo lo posible para pasar desapercibido, siempre trataba a todos con amabilidad y cortesia . No todos los dias se encuentra a alguien tan humilde.

"No es eso, es solo que no me gustaria que se viera afectada por esto" Comento Clark. Y era cierto no le agradaria que la unica persona con la que habia conversado en la escuela resultada perjudicada por su culpa.

Akeno sonrio conmovida por su preocupacion. Solo habia unas pocas personas que se preocupaban sinceramente por ella, la mayoria solo estaban interesados en su fisico y aparencia. Pero Clark parecia ser diferente el no la miraba con lujuria, deseo o como un pedazo de carne. La trataba solamente como una persona normal, simplemente por ser ella misma. Eso hizo que su corazon latiera un poco mas rapido de lo normal.

"No se preocupe Clark-san, no me importa lo que piensan o digan los demas, y a usted tampoco deberia importarle despues de todo no lo conocen" Dijo Akeno como si fuera algo simple pero para alguien como Clark no lo era. Toda su vida le habia importado como lo veian, siempre intentando complacer a todos y parecer normal como sus padres le habian enseñado. Pero talvez ese era el problema su padre le dijo una vez que nunca podria complacer a todos y que si lo intentara algun dia se perdiria a si mismo, la unica forma de comportarse es mostrando como somos realmente de esa forma nunca se mentiria a si mismo. Esta era una gran revelacion que deberia tener en cuenta.

"Tiene razon Akeno-san, no me conocen" Dijo Clark su revelacion. No tenia que hacer lo que la gente esperara de el, si no lo que el espera de si mismo. Eso le quito un gran peso de encima por que siempre habia temido no poder cumplir con las expectativas que la gente tenia sobre el. Jor-El, Lara, Pa, Ma y Azazel. Ahora sabia que la unica forma de no decepcionarlos ni a si mismo es comportandose como es realmente.

"Parece que llegamos" Dijo Akeno con un poco de decepcion al llegar a la entrada de la Academia. Habia disfrutado pasar tiempo con Clark y esperaba hablar un poco mas con el. "Nos vemos mañana Clark-san" Dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta, pero antes de que empezara a caminar escucho la voz de Clark llamandola. Al voltearse se encontro con que estaba sonriendo, al verla lo unico que paso por su cabeza es que esa hermosa sonrisa lo hacia parecer demasiado atractivo para su propio bien.

"Gracias Akeno-san" Dijo Clark agradecido por lo que Akeno que sin intencion, lo habia ayudado mas de lo que podia imaginar. "Nos vemos mañana" Dijo Clark aun sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigia a su casa. Tenia mucho en que pensar.

Mientras tanto Akeno se quedo ahi parada viendolo marcharse hasta desaparecer de su vista. Dandose la vuelta siguio con su camino con los pensamientos dirigidos a un guapo joven de cabello negro con hermosa sonrisa. Despues de todo habia sido un dia interesante y no podia esperar volver a repetirlo.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente dia Clark estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiendose a su salon de clases. No pudo dormir la noche anterior por estar pensando en lo que Akeno le habia dicho la noche anterior, el habia dado el primer paso de que habia cometido un error ahora lo que necesitaba hacer era averiguar como afectaba esto en su futuro y en las decisiones que tomará. Pero aun tenia tiempo para pensar en ello por ahora solo queria un dia tranquilo.<p>

Abriendo la puerta y dar un pasos dentro del salon fue sorprendido por sentir un a alguien tomarse de su brazo derecho, al voltear pudo ver una cabellera oscura y unos jugetones ojos violetas familiares. Clark solo se quedo ahi parado viendo con confusion como Akeno lo estaba abrazando.

"Buenos dias Clark-san" Saludo Akeno al joven Kryptoniano al mismo tiempo que sonreia al ver su cara de confusion.

"Buenos dias Akeno-san" Es lo unico que Clark atino a decir por la situacion en que se encontraba. Mientras esperaba que Akeno lo soltara empezo a escuchar los comentarios de los demas alumnos.

"Clark-kun esta con Akeno-onesama"

"¡Estan abrazados!"

"Escuche que estaban juntos ayer"

"Deben estar saliendo"

"Se ven tan lindos juntos"

"Los dos son tan calientes"

"Imaginen que hermosos seran sus hijos"

Estos ridiculos comentarios hicieron que Clark se sonrojara, especialmenete el ultimo. Como las persona podian suponer este tipos de cosas no podia imaginarselo.

"¿Pasa algo?" Dijo Akeno lo que ocasiono que Clark volviera a la realidad y la observara. Al mirarla pudo notar que su sonrisa habia crecido y que en sus ojos se veia ¿diversion?. Y cayo en cuenta que Akeno estaba haciendo esto aproposito con el proposito de avengonzarlo.

"¿Lo estas haciedo a proposito, no?" Le pregunto Clark a Akeno en un susurro para que solo ella escuchara. Akeno solo se separo y se puso frente al el con las manos en su espalda.

"Ara, Ara, no se de lo que esta hablando Clark-san" Dijo Akeno con su carteristica frase con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de sonreir. Sabiendo que estaba mintiendo Clark solo se le quedo mirando, para despues de un momento soltar un suspiro.

"No importa" Dijo Clark restandole importancia al asunto para luego ir a tomar asiento seguido de Akeno que tomo el asiento justo detras del suyo. Clark parpadeo con confucion al ver que Akeno tomaba el asiento detras de el, no debia haber tomado mucha atencion por que no la recordaba a ver visto que sentaba tras el. Notando que aun era temprano se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a platicar un poco con Akeno mientras llegaba el profesor. Hablaron solo de cosas sin importancia hasta que llego el maestro. Despues de eso las clases siguieron con normalidad. Durante las pausas que tomaban al llegar los profesores de otras materias se puso a convensar un poco con Akeno.

Esto siguio a si toda la mañana hasta que tocaran el timbre para la hora del almuerso. Despidiendose de Akeno y levantandose de su asiento Clark emprendio su camino a la cafeteria de la escuela. Despues de tomar su almuerzo se dirigio a la azotea buscando un lugar tranquilo y solitario.

Cruzando la puerta que conducia a la azotea se encontro con que esta ya estaba ocupada. El ocupante se encontraba comiendo una bandeja con varios dulces en ella, ni suiquiera habia volteado en su direccion como si supiera que iba a llegar. Pero eso era imposible no habia forma de que ella lo hubiera escuchado. Mirandola detenidamente pudo notar sus caracteristicas. Era una estudiante de primer año, portaba el unifoeme de la escuela sin el cabo del hombro, tenia alrededor de unos 15 años, delgada y de baja estatura, de cabello blanco a la altura de los hombros con dos flequillos largos, con varios mechones colgando en la frente con dos pinzas para el pelo en cada lado en forma de un gato negro.

"Disculpa ¿Te molesto si como aqui?" Pregunto Clark. Por educadion creia que lo correcto era pedirle permiso puede que ella quisiera estar sola, si le molestaba simplemente buscaria otro lugar para comer. Al escuchar su pergunta ella finalmente se digno a mirarlo, tenia unos impresionantes ojos dorados que casi no mostraban emocion alguna.

"No" Aquella fue su respuesta con una voz tranquila y fria. Tomando asiento a unos metros de distancia Clark empezo a comer. Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra solo se dedicaron a difrutar el comodo silencio antes que reanuden las clases.

Lanzandole una mirada a su acompañante noto que habia terminado rapidamente su comida y que de vez en cuando lanzaba pequeñas miradas a su plato. Este solo le quedaba un poco de pescado y una rebanada de pastel de fresas que habia tomado.

"Estoy satisfecho" Dijo Clark con la voz suficientemente alta para que lo escuchara. Levantando en su direccion le ofrecio su almuerso "¿Lo quieres?" le pregundo con delicadeza recibiendo recibiendo solo una pequeña expresion de sorpresa, al ver su renuencia a tomarlo volvio a hablar "Seria un pena que se desperdiciera" termino de decir para convencerla y que lo tomara.

"Arigato senpai" Ella dijo simplemente

Se mantuvieron en silencio despues de eso. Una de las cosas que Clark sabia sobre si mismo era que no era una persona a la que podian considerar social. Las unicas personas con las que conserversaba de vuelta a su mundo eran sus padres y en pocas ocasiones con niños de su edad, prefiriendo solo mantenerse alejado, observar y escuchar a los que lo rodeaban.

Al llegar aqui no habia mejorado mucho hablando solamente cuando se le preguntaba algo, con excepcion de Akeno y Azazel, enrealidad sin ellos problablemente no tendria con nadie con quien hablar. Al pensar en esto no pudo evitar pensar que si queria mejorar deberia empezar a convivir con los demas. No podia mantenerse alejado de todos, no seria facil pero debia empezar con algo.

"Se esta haciendo tarde sempai" La voz de su acompañante lo saco de sus pensamientos. Levantandose se sacudio su ropa y decidio que empezar ahora. Se paro frente a ella ofreciendole la mano para que se levantara, recibiendo una mirada curiosa a cambio. "Clark Kent" No necesitando mas palabras para comprender ella tomo su mano y se levanto.

"Koneko Toujou" Dijo Koneko presentandose. _Koneko.. de alguna forma el nombre le combenia _penso Clark al sentir su pequeña mano sobre la suya_._ Al verla de pie Clark no pudo evitar notar que le llegaba solo a la altura del abdomen. A si que soltando su pequeña mano pero de una extraña manera fuerte se separo.

"Es un placer Koneko-san" Dijo Clark con una pequeña sonrisa para luego dirigirse hacia la salida de la azotea satisfecho con el pequeño paso que habia dado, pero aun sabiendo que le faltaba mucho para convertirse en la persona que queria ser.

Al llegar al salon de clases la mayoria ya se encontraba ahi con Akeno entre ellos quien le pregunto a donde habia se dirigio durante el almuerzo, a lo que Clark solo dijo que habia tomado un pequeño paseo, Akeno parecia que queria peguntarle algo mas pero en ese momento llego el profesor iniciando con las clases.

El resto de las clase siguio con normalidad despues de salir del salon de clases se despidio de Akeno quien no perdio la oportunidad de avergonzarlo abrazandolo frente a los demas, Clark aun no aconstumbrado a la forma de actuar de Akeno solo intento mantenerse tranquilo esperando que lo soltara, despues de eso se despidio deseandole un buen fin de semana.

Al llegar a su casa siguio con su habitual rutina de ejercicios. Al terminar en vez de leer como le era constumbre se dirigio a la ciudad a buscar un trabajo. No es que le faltara dinero, pero no se sentia comodo usando el dinero de Azazel ademas de esta forma podia relacionarse mas.

Estubo pensando mucho sobre esto y habia tomado esta decision buscaria un trabajo que no ocupara mucho de su tiempo y que le permitiera interactuar como una persona normal.

Despues de un tiempo paseando y buscando por la ciudad encontro un empleo de medio tiempo que era justo lo que necesitaba. Era en una tienda los dueños del lugar eran una pareja ya mayor quienes necesitaban a alguien que moviera la mercancia y atendiera los clientes . El dinero no seria mucho pero eso no era una gran preocupacion importante para Clark, ademas el horario era perfecto para el.

Antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su casa paso por una tienda de ropa para hacer un pedido importante, despues de decirlo al encargado lo que queria este le dijo que estarian en un par de dias. Asi que se dirigio caminando a su casa sin nigun incidente. Al llegar se dio una ducha, para despues hacerse una cena ligera para luego irse a leer un libro. Con sus poderes activos sabia que podia mantenerse facilmente dias sin dormir pero eventualmente necesitaria un descanso para ordenar sus pensamientos. Durante su niñes solia subir al techo de su casa y mirar las estrellas durante toda la noche escuchando a sus padres conversar sobre el sin que el sueño pudiera llegar a el. Tardaria un par de años en poder dormir tranquilamente anque solo serian un par de horas cuando mucho.

Ahora sin sus poderes ha notado que solo necesita dormir alrededor de cuatro horas para estar al cien porciento al dia siguiente, durante las otras horas solo se de dicaba a leer o a meditar como Azazel le habia aconsejado cuando supo de sus problemas para dormir.

Viendo el reloj noto que ya eran las doce la noche a si que cerro el libro y lo puso en un estante para despues dirigirse a su cama. Mañana empesaria con el trabajo y debia despertarse temprano si queria hacer un poco de ejercicio en la mañana. Cerrando sus ojos empezo a borrar todos los pensamientos de su cabeza para mantener la mente en blanco y despues de unos minutos estaba en el dulce viaje de los sueños.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprado para empezar con su rutina de ejercicio, despues de terminar se ducho y se dirigio a su primer dia de trabajo.<p>

Al llegar noto que apenas estaban abirendo la tienda, abrendose paso por la puerta se dirigio al dueño un hombre mayor entres los 50´s con varias canas cubriendo su cabeza. El era un hombre amable y trabajador, habia abierto la tienda en sus años de juventud y la habia administrado el junto con su esposa por mas de treinta años, tenian tres hijos ahora con sus familias propias, el no era el tipo de persona que se mantubiera sin hacer nada, por lo que era mas un placer que una necesidad el mantener la tienda.

Por desgracia su esposa creia que era demasiado viejo para mantenerla solo, a pesar de sus protestas de que aun era lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarse el solo. Por lo que necesitaban un ayudante alguien para que hiciera los trabajos pesados y es ahi donde entraba Clark.

Durante las siguientes horas el joven Kryptoniano se dedico a mover, limpiar y organiazar los objetos de la tienda, no era ese tipo de tiendas que estaba siempre llenas si no del tipo que siempre tenia a algun cliente habitual que parecia conocer a los dueños de la tienda. En algunas ocasiones se dedico a limpiar la entrada de la tienda y atender a los clientes, los cuales eran principalmente mujeres que parecian tener mas interes en él que en comprar algo.

Era ya tarde cuando Kal-El salio de su trabajo, despidiendose se encamino a su casa. Durante su camino a su casa, paseo un poco por el parque y visito la bliblioteca. Al llegar a su casa empaco un poco de ropa y algunos objetos en una maleta de mano. Salio de su casa y con la maleta en su hombre y camino un par de calles hacia un callejon. Mirando a su alrededor se aseguro que nadie lo veia, para despues desactivar su engranaje y recobrar sus poderes, apreto sus puños sintiendo como sus poderos volvian, para unos instantes despues desaparecer.

Unos minutos despues aparecio en un lugar familiar, la casa de Azazel. Habia venido a este solitario lugar con el motivo de practicar con sus poderes sin el riesgo de que nadie lo viera. El queria probar una teoria que tenia; que si entrena sin sus poderes mas tarde obtendria mas resultado que si hubiera entrenando con ellos. Ya que su cuerpo estaria aconstumbrandose al esfuerzo y al cansansio lo que aumentaria su fuerza y resistencia, lo cual era una cosa casi imposible de sentir con sus activos poderes gracias que estos le daban una energia casi ilimitada.

Pero no podia olvidar entrenar con ellos ya que con estos aun tendria que practicar su control algo que segun Azazel le hace mucha falta. De acuerdo a las palabras de Azazel el poder era inutil si no poeias el control y visebersa, debe dedicar el mismo tiempo a cada uno de ellos.

Es por eso que estaba aquí, tomaria todo lo quedaba de este dia y gran parte del domingo para practicar con su control. Entrando a la casa lo primero que noto era que estaba el polvo que habia esperado de una casa que estuvo abandona por una semana. Asi que haciendo uso de su velocidad se dedico a limpiar. Unos minutos despues ya habia terminado.

Dejando su maleta en lo que antes fue su cama, la abrio para sacar un poco de ropa para despues cambiarse. Ahora ya vestido salio de la casa. Viendo como el sol estaba apunto de ocultarse decidio empezar con su entrenamiento.

Corriendo llego al mismo lugar donde habia tenido su primer entrenamiento con Azazel, para despues detenerse y tomar un repiracion profunda para empezar. Poniendose la postura que Azazel le habia enzeñado empezo a dar combinaciones de golpes. Primero empezo despacio, para luego ir aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de sus golpes.

Despues de un tiempo Clark se movia en un desenfoque lanzando golpes y patadas mas rapido que la velocidad del sonido quebrando el aire a su alrededor y crendo pequeñas ondas prodeucto de la fuerza de los golpes, que movian las hojas de los arboles a su alrededor. Se detubo unas horas despues, lanzando un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. Este arranco el cesped bajo el y tambaleo el arbol donde habia apuntado producto de la onda del golpe.

Regresando el brazo y volvio a su pocision de combate. Inhalando y exalando profundamente, se relajo. Cuando estubo seguro que estaba a gusto el joven Kryptoniano relajo su postura, para luego seguir con su entrenamiento.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue correr alrededor del bosque a toda velocidad manteniendose cerca de donde hubiera mas arboles pero nunca tomar el mismo camino dos veces asegurandose de no romper o golpear niguna rama. Esto le ayudaria a mejorar sus reflejos y agilidad. Esto mucho dificil que esperaba ya que la sutileza no era una de sus virtudes prefirendo tomar el siempre el enfoque directo. Terminando por romper las ramas de los arboles producto de no llegar a moverse a tiempo.

Le tomaria mas tiempo al joven Kryptoniano poder aconstrumbrarse aun seguia rompiendo algunas ramas pero ya no tantas como cuando inicio. Seria al amanecer cuando los primeros rayos de Sol llegaran a su cuerpo que se detubiera para pasar al siguente ejercicio.

El otro ejercicio fue mas simple pero no menos complicado. Tomaria varios objetos de su alrededor y usaria su vision para formar varias figuras complicadas, empezando por los objetos mas duros para luego seguir con los mas fragiles. Esto requeria mucha precision y control, por lo que tendria que usar mucha concentracion.

Primero comenzo con una roca. Teniendo cuidado de no expulsar demasiado calor en su vision de calor empezo a cortar la roca rapidamente teniendo la figura que queria en su mente. Poco despues habia formado formado perfectamente el simbolo de la casa de El.

Luego paso con la madera. Esto fue mas dificil y tuvo que repetirlo varias veces ya que la madera si la calentaba demasiado o muy rapido esta se incendiaba lo que ocasionaba que empezara otra vez. Pero finalmente pudo la temperatura perfecta y mantenerla para terminar logrando crear una replica perfecta de un caballo un poco mas grande que su puño.

Lo que seguia era aun mas dificil. Dirigiendo a un lugar donde no estubiera rodeado de muchos arboles, finalmente encontro un lugar donde no hubiera presencia de ninguna planta. Dirigiendo su vison de calor al suelo empezo a calentar la tierra lentamente hasta que despues de un tiempo se detuvo.

El lugar donde dirigio su vision de calor ahora habia un pequeño crater de cristal. Producto de que la tierra se halla expuesto a altas temperaturas ocasionando que se volviera en un cristal. Golpeando el cristal con su puño ocasino que rompiera en varios pedazos. Tomando uno de eso pedazos no mas grande que su puño Clark se dedico a su siguiente tarea.

Con el cristal en la palma de su mano el joven Kryptoniano empezo con la dificil tarea que se habia autoimpuesto. Emitiendo un rayo delgado casi invisible de su vison de calor empezo a darle forma teniendo cuidado de no cometer ningun error. Con el ceño funcido demostranto la concentracion que estaba tomando esta tarea Clark trabajo en los detalles con una precision quirurjica.

Mas de una hora despues Clark solto un suspiro de satisfaccion. Habia tomado mas tiempo de lo que tenia pensado pero habia logrado terminar. Mirando lo que habia hecho solo podia sonreir con nostalgia. En lo que antes solo era un pedaso de cristal ahora era una casa, pero no cualquier casa si no que la de sus padres donde habia vivido la mayor parte de su vida. Dandole otra mirada a la escultura la puso en su puño y corrio devuelta a la casa de Azazel, la conservaria.

Poco despues Clark estaba de vuelta en el bosque sosteniendo sobre su cabeza una enorme roca de cinco veces su tamaño sin esfuerzo. Asegurandose que tenia bien sujeta la roca , la lanzo en linea recta con fuerza, en el momento que la roca dejo sus manos Clark uso su super-velocidad y paso aun lado de la roca que habia lanzado poniendose en su camino.

Con las palmas extentidas frente a el y con lo pies firmemente en el suelo Clark se preparo para recibir el impacto. En el momento que la roca lo llego el joven Kryptoniano dejo que lo arrastrara un par de centrimetros en el suelo para disminuir la fuerza con la que llegaba sin llegar a dañarla.

Esto siguio a si durante horas cada vez lanzando la roca con mas fueza que antes ocasionando que se volviera mas dificil detenerla. Viendo ya estaba a punto de atardecer Clark decidio hacer la ultima prueba.

Tomando de nuevo la roca y asegurandola la lanzo con todas su fuerza, inmediatamente corrio tomandole mas trabajo ponerse frente a ella. Poniendose en el camino puso los pies firmemente en el suelo con las manos a su costado dispuesto a recibir todo el golpe. Unos segundos despues la roca impacto con el joven Kryptoniano.

La velocidad combinado con el tamaño y el peso de la roca ocasiono que al impactar con el duro cuerpo de Clark explotara, lanzando al joven Kryponiano mas de una docena de metros hacia atras arrastrandolo por el suelo. Unos segundos despues moviendo los pedazos de roca que lo cubrian Clark empezo a levantarse. Su ropa habia sufrido varias rasgaduras, y el estaba cubierto de polvo y tierra.

Ya de pie Clark miro su cuerpo para ver si habia sufrido daño. El golpea le habia ocasionado un pequeño dolor de cabeza, que tardo unos segundos en desaparecer pero aparte de eso no parecia haber sufrido ningun otro daño. Si hubera recibido ese tipo de golpe cuando recien llego aqui estaba seguro que habia dolido mucho, pero ahora solo fue un pequeño dolor sordo. Lo que significaba que su invulnerabilidad habia aumentado.

Recordando con su memoria eidetica la pelea con el asesino de sus padres, y las peleas con Azazel, comparandolos con lo que habia hecho en su entrenamiento noto que sus poderes habian crecido mas rapido que de lo que estaba aconstumbrado. Se pregunto si era solo por que su cuerpo se habia adaptado para absorver mas radiacion solar solo por la edad o por el entrenamiento que ha estado realizando. Levanto la vista al cielo notando que estaba a punto de anochecer.

Dejando esa duda para otro momento, Kal-El se sacudio su ropa y se dirigio a la casa de Azazel. Llegando lo primero que hizo fue desacerce de toda la ropa que traia puesta y darse una larga ducha con agua muy caliente lo suficiente para que su densa piel lo sintiera.

Una hora despues Clark llego al mismo callejon que estuvo el dia anterior con maleta en mano, activando de nuevo el engranaje sagrado, emprendio su camino de vuelta a su casa.

Al llegar dejo la ropa sucia en la lavadora, penso en hacerce una pequeñas cena recordando que no habia comido nada desde hace veinticuatro horas pero desecho esa idea, otra cosa que sabia sobre si mismo es que no necesitaba comer. Era como si absorbiera todos los nutrientes que necesitava de los rayos del Sol.

A si que dirigiendose al salon de estudio se dispuso a leer los nuevos libros que habia sacado de la biblioteca. Leyendo unas cuantas horas hasta empezar cansarse, para luego dirigirse a su cama vestido solo en unos boxers. Con los brazos doblados detras de su cabeza espero hasta que el sueño lo alcanzara e iniciara su segunda semana de haber entrado en la Academia Kuoh. Antes de cerrar sus ojos se pregunto como habran pasado Akeno-san su fin de semana.

Temprano al siguiente dia Clark estaba caminando por los pasillos del edificio de la escuela, con los pensamientos de lo que habia sucecido el fin de semana en su cabeza.

Como siempre fue uno de los primeros en llegar a su salon de clases, tomando asinento poniendo su mano debajo de su barbilla se puso a ver por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho a Akeno entrar al salon de clases.

Akeno viendo al joven Kryptoniano perdido en sus pensamientos, una pequeña sonrisa se extendio por sus labios. Aunque no lo admitiera habia extrañado pasar tiempo con el, puede que apenas lo conociera pero ya estaba empezando a tomarle afecto.

Akeno notando que aun no la habia visto su sonrisa se volvio traviesa, asi que asercandose sin hacer ningun ruido, se puso a un lado del asiento. Inclinadose se aserco a la oreja del Kryptoniano y hablo con la voz mas sensual que tenia.

"Buenos dias Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno añadiendole el sufijo -kun a su nombre.

Sorprendio Clark rapidamente movio su cabeza al otro lado quedando su cara frente de los enormes pechos de Akeno. Sonrojado el joven Kryptoniano movio rapidamente su cabeza hacia atras casi cayendose de su asiento. La risa saco a Clark de su impresion, levando la cabeza observo como Akeno se reia de forma elegante y delicada como se pudiera esperar de alguien a como ella. Un poco molesto y avergonzado de haber estado perdido en sus pensamientos y no haber notado que Akeno habia llegado, Clark habló.

"Buenos dias Akeno-san" Dijo Clark sin poder evitar la pequeña nota de molestia en su voz, no estaba molesto con Akeno, si no consigo mismo por la forma que actuo.

"Ara, Ara, parece que lo sorprendi Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno ya mas calmada pero aun con la sonrisa en su cara, no se reia a si muy amenudo. Para luego tomar asiento en su mesa.

"¿kun? Pregunto Clark con confusion por la forma en que ahora se referia Akeno hacia el. El sabia que el sufijo se utilizaba para los hombres, aun que tambien suele referirse a un hombre con quien tienen un vínculo emocional o que conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y el no creía que entraba en esa categoría.

"¿Te molesta que te llame a si?" Pregunto Akeno con un poco de decepción al pensar que fuera posible que no le gustara. No le gustaba referirse a Clark en forma de usted, le parecía un poco demasiado formal, lo que buscaba era llegar a conocerlo más.

"No es eso, es solo que apenas me estoy acostumbrando a las costumbres de Japón" Dijo Clark intentando explicarse. "Puedes llamarme como tu quieras" Termino de decir el joven Kryptoniano recibiendo una sonrisa y asentimiento de Akeno.

Ya pasado ese tema, empezaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho durante el fin de semana, por supuesto con Clark omitiendo lo que había hecho el domingo. Siguieron hablando un par de minutos hasta que llego el profesor. Después de eso el primer periodo de clases paso con normalidad.

Akeno al notar que al sonar el timbre del almuerzo Clark se levantaba y se despedía de ella, le pregunto hacia donde se dirigía. Clark no viendo ninguna razón para mentir le hablo con la verdad, aunque solo una parte de ella.

"Voy a la azotea a disfrutar un poco de aire fresco" Dijo Clark a medio de explicación. No le dijo nada de Koneko ya que no encontró ninguna razón para hacerlo. Ademas es posible que ni siquiera se la vuelva a encontrar en el miso lugar.

Resulta que se equivoco, al volver a entrar la encontró en el mismo lugar de antes comiendo una bandeja con muchos dulces en ella. Al entrar pudo notar como lo observaba con un poco de curiosidad y confusión. Dándole un pequeño saludo Clark volvió a tomar asiento en el mismo lugar que estuvo antes.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que Clark decidiera romper el silencio. "Parece que te gustan mucho los dulces" Pregunto-Afirmo Clark al ver la rapidez con la que se comía lo dulces en la bandeja. Durante un tiempo no obtuvo respuesta, incluso pensó que ella no lo había escuchado.

"Si" Llego la voz de Koneko en un susurro, que Clark por un momento creyó que se lo había imaginado. Después de eso se volvieron a estar en silencio.

No dijeron nada por un tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de volver al salón de clases, levantándose del suelo Clark sacudió sus ropas, para luego dirigirse a su acompañante.

"Hasta mañana Koneko-chan" Dijo Clark a modo de despidida ante la atenta mirada de Koneko quien no había esperado volver verlo una segunda vez, ni que hablar de una tercera vez. Pero de alguna forma llamen lo una predicción o lo que sea, no dudaba que lo volviera a ver y de alguna forma no le molestaba su presencia.

"Hasta mañana Clark-senpai" Dijo Koneko levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta sabiendo que no la escucharía.


	5. 5 Revelaciones

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujereres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem e IseeI/Asia/Irina

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

**Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**

* * *

><p>Lo siguente que Clark hizo despues de salir de la azotea fue regresar al salon de clases. Durante su camino por los pasillos pensó en su futuro. Había tomado una decisión importante con lo que haría con sus poderes, pero para ello iba a tener que ser cuidadoso, no es lo que sus padres habían soñado pero era un comienzo.<p>

Llegando se encontró que Akeno aun no estaba en el aula, posiblemente se le había hecho tarde, unos minutos después cuando llego el profesor empezando las clases, con Akeno estando por ningún lado. El día de clases llego a su fin sin rastros de ella. Clark no pudo evitar la pizca de preocupación por su paradero aun sabiendo que era injustificado, pueden haber habido muchos motivos de su ausencia pensó mientras caminaba a su casa donde se quito su uniforme.

Empezando con su nueva rutina se dirigió a su trabajo, donde estuvo un par de horas acomodando cajas y atendiendo la tienda.

Salio de la tienda faltando un par de horas para que anochecerá, en su camino a casa noto una tienda de dulces, después de pensarlo un poco entro y compro una caja de chocolates esperando que a Koneko le gustara.

Llegando a su casa dejo la caja en la una mesa, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto y cambiarse en su ropa deportiva. Empezando con su rutina habitual de ejercicios pero ahora aumentando el trabajo y la intensidad.

Después de terminar con sus ejercicios diarios volvió a su casa, queriendo a tomar una ducha. Se hizo una gran cena, para luego hacer los deberes de la escuela. No sabiendo que mas hacer se fue a la sala y se puso a ver un poco la televisión. Al no encontrar nada interesante rápidamente se aburrió y se dispuso a buscar algo que leer.

Sin mas se fue a su cama y durmió lo que quedaba de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Academia de Kuoh<strong>

Al día siguiente Clark entro como de costumbre en el salón de clases. Al entrar se sorprendió que Akeno ya se encontraba en su asiento. Al momento de verla una pequeña preocupación desapareció de sus hombros a si que se dirigió hacia ella. La cual al verlo acercarse sonrió.

"Buenos días Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno no bien Clark había llegado a su asiento.

"Buenos días Akeno-san" Dijo Clark a modo de saludo mientras dejaba su mochila en su mesa y tomando asiento. Después de su saludo inicial Clark se dispuso a sacarse una duda. "Por cierto ¿Donde fuiste la segunda parte de las clases?" Pregunto el joven Kryptoniano aun sabiendo que no debía meterse en la vida privada de las personas, pero no pudo evitar su preocupación por Akeno.

Al escucharlo Akeno solo parpadeo por la pregunta para luego volver a sonreír y contestarle. "Tuve una reunión del Club de investigación lo oculto por eso no pude venir" Dijo Akeno explicándole el motivo por que no entro a clases. "¿Por que lo preguntas Clark-kun?" Pregunto Akeno curiosa por su pregunta.

No viendo ningún motivo para mentir Clark le contesto con la verdad. "Es que estuve un poco preocupado por ti" Dijo Clark con un poco de vergüenza no acostumbrado a desmostar sus emociones.

Al escucharlo Akeno no pudo explicar el pequeño sonrojo que llego a su cara y el aumento rápido en el latido de sus corazón. Poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para calmarlo, solo sonrió con ternura hacia Clark y para luego contestarle. "Ara, Ara, no tenias nada por que preocuparte Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno conmovida por su preocupación.

No viendo el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido sobre Akeno solo Clark siguió hablando. "Lose, es que eres la primera persona que conocí al llegar aquí y no soy el tipo de persona que pueda relacionarse fácilmente, por lo que no tengo mucha experiencia tratando con los demás" Dijo Clark a modo de excusa.

"No tienes por que preocuparte Clark-kun, es común que tome un tiempo en el club, por lo que suelo faltar de vez en cuando" Dijo Akeno no queriendo que se preocupara demasiado, aun que una gran parte de ella le gustaba mucho que se preocupara por ella.

No siguieron mas con su conversación por que en ese momento llego el profesor. Dándose la vuelta Clark se puso a prestar atención a las clases dando por terminada la conversación. _Pero no olvidaría esto fácilmente_ pensó Akeno mientras miraba la espalda de Clark.

Sin mas interrupciones las clases siguieron con normalidad hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo. Como acostumbraba Clark se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la cafetería y luego a la azotea. Pero nada mas al levantarse escucho que Akeno lo llamaba.

"¿Te molesto si te acompaño a la cafetería?" Pregunto Akeno al ver que Clark se levantaba, queriendo pasar mas tiempo con el.

"Por supuesto que no, no podría molestarme contigo" Dijo Clark como si fuera una respuesta muy obvia. A si que esperando que Akeno tomara sus cosas se fueron juntos caminando hacia la cafetería.

Después de despedirse de Akeno, Clark se dirijo hacia la azotea con su almuerzo. Entrando en la azotea se encontró con la misma escena que ayer. Koneko disfrutando de una bandeja de comida.

"Buenos días Koneko-chan" La saludo Clark nada mas al entrar recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada de reconocimiento de parte de Koneko.

Acercándose al lugar donde estaba Koneko estaba sentada tomo la caja de chocolates debajo de su hombro y se la extendió esperando que la tomara, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de ella.

Al ver la pregunta no formulada en el rostro confuso de Koneko, Clark se explico. " Dijiste que te justaban los dulces" Dijo Clark como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Con la sorpresa aun en su rostro Koneko tomo la caja en sus manos y la puso en su regazo.

Después de eso Clark fue a tomar asiento y se puso a comer su almuerzo ante la mirada de Koneko. Habiéndose acabado su paleta y viendo como Clark-senpai seguía comiendo su almuerzo, para luego mirar la caja y abrirla, viendo que estaba llena con muchos chocolates. Tomando uno se lo llevo despacio a la boca para probarlo. ¡Estaban deliciosos!.

Un tiempo después Clark se levanto una vez terminado sus almuerzo y se dirigió a Koneko. " Hasta mañana Koneko-chan" Dijo el joven Kryptoniano dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Koneko lo detuvo e hizo que se diera la vuelta para mirarla.

"Gracias Clark-senpai" Dijo Koneko con una muy pequeña sonrisa algo que no hacia hace mucho. Muy pocas personas habían hecho algo así por ella por lo que no pudo evitar agradecida por el gesto. A lo que Clark simplemente sonrió de vuelta, diciéndole que no era nada. "Hasta mañana" Dijo a modo de despedida para luego seguir comiendo los dulces restantes.

Bajando las escaleras Clark no pudo evitar pensar en sus similitudes con Koneko,como sus ojos mostraban la misma soledad que alguna vez mostraron los suyos.

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos no pudo evitar escucha como los estudiantes empezaron a hablar en voz alta. Entre todo el alboroto pudo distinguir algunas palabras.

"..tan hermosa.."

"..cabello rojo.."

"..onee-sama.."

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Clark supiera la razón del alboroto. Mirando hacia enfrente noto que la razón estaba estaba caminando frente a el en su dirección. La razón no era otra que Rías Gremory.

La segunda onee-sama igual que Akeno. Viéndola frente a el pudo ver la razón por la que se le había dado ese nombre. Tenía el pelo largo de color rojo sangre, una cara en forma de corazon con un rostro hermoso, con una figura de reloj de arena, una sonrisa que podia derretir el mas frio corazon, y unos hermosos ojos entre azul y verde, aguamarina. Ademas poseia un aura de elegancia que la rodeaba por donde iba.

No sabia mucho sobre ella, mas haya de que Akeno le habia comentado que ella era la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto, del que ella era vice-precidenta. A si que siguio caminando.

Justo antes de que ambos estuvieron a metro de distancia sus miradas se cruzaron. Aguamarina y Azul ceruleo. Duro solo unos segundosa antes que Rias apartara la mirada hacia enfrente. Fue solo por un instante pero a Clark le parecio mucho más. Al momento de pasar justo a su lado pudo oler su fragancia. Rosas rojas. Ironico, como Akeno que olia a violetas como el color de sus ojos.

Sin darle mucha importancia a este pequeño suceso Clark siguió con su camino. Después de eso no sucedió nada fuera de lo común, siguiendo la misma rutina que el día de ayer.

Los días pasaron sin muchos cambios, siguiendo con sus conversaciones habituales con Akeno, y pasar el almuerzo en la azotea con Koneko, que al parecer después del día que le regalo la caja de dulces parecía aceptar su presencia e incluso llegaron a hablaron un poco.

Y antes que se diera cuanta ya era viernes. Había esperado este día hace tiempo y estuvo ansioso toda la mañana, tanto que incluso Akeno y Koneko se lo hicieron saber, a lo que Clark solo dijo que no era nada importante. Y la verdad aunque lo negara no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso.

Saliendo de la escuela se despidió adecuadamente de Akeno y Koneko deseándoles un buen fin de semana. Después de eso fue a su casa para luego dirigirse a su trabajo como era costumbre. Saliendo de su trabajo en vez de dirigirse a su casa fue a recoger algo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad de Kuoh<strong>

Unas horas después Clark se encontraba a la orilla sobre un edificio abandonado mirando el atardecer. Con los ojos fijos en lo colores naranjas y azules del cielo, miro como la gran estrella llamada Sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte. Mirando hacia abajo vio que empezaban a encender las luces fuera de sus negocios, y como lentamente las personas empezaron a dirigirse a sus casas.

Moviendo su mirada al frente noto como el Sol empezaba a ocultarse. Mientras observaba el hermoso atardecer y como el Sol se ocultaba, su mirada volvió a una de decisión para luego observar una caja que tenia a sus pies, pero primero desactivo su engranaje sagrado. Abriendo la caja miro el contenido de la caja notando el símbolo de la casa de El. Un segundo después uso su súper-velocidad, para luego en una falta de definición volver a aparecer pero a hora luciendo algo completamente distinto.

Vistiendo ahora una gabardina negra manga larga, pantalones de mezclilla negros, cinturón negro, botas negras y una camisa de color negro manga corta de cuello alto con el símbolo rojo en fondo negro de la Casa de El.

Mientras Clark miraba su nuevo atuendo, no pudo evitar pensar que había tomado la decisión correcta. Hace varias semanas ha estado pensando en una forma de ayudar a las personas sin que estos se enteraran y esto es lo que había decidido.

Fue a una tienda de ropa para mandar a hacer su camisa y pantalón, debido a que pidió que fuera de un material mas resistente había tardado una semana en realizarse. La gabardina fue un toque extra, la había encontrado en la casa de Azazel la semana pasada y creyó que combinaría bien con el traje.

Sabia que no podía simplemente aparecer y empezar a ayudar a las personas, eso seria estúpido. La única solución que había encontrado es que tendría que ayudarlas sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Es por eso que estaba vestido de negro, para ser difícil de distinguir en la oscuridad, combinado con su súper-velocidad seria prácticamente imposible de ver. De esta forma no tendría que preocuparse de que alguien lo reconociera.

Mirando fijamente hacia abajo del edificio Clark aumento el rango de su audición. Al instante fue abrumado por los sonidos de la gente debajo de el, concentrándose solo en los sonidos de problemas, ignorando todos lo demás, decidió actuar. Dándole una ultima mirada a las estrellas y a la luna llena en el cielo, para luego en un parpadeo desaparecer. Había mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Academia de Kuoh<strong>

El lunes por la mañana el joven Kryptoniano se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela después de su fin de semana. Logro usar sus poderes ayudando a las personas que lo necesitaba sin darse a conocer.

Durante toda la noche había corrido por toda la ciudad acudiendo cuando escuchara problemas, moviéndose demasiado rápido para que las personas lo notaran y sin dejar ninguna prueba de que el estuviera ahí. Antes del amanecer regreso al edificio, se cambio de ropa y activado su engranaje. Para luego regresar a su casa y volver a su rutina normal. Y salir de nuevo las dos noches siguientes.

Ahora satisfecho, estaba de nuevo a la escuela siguiendo con su vida normal o lo que se le pude llamar normal para alguien como Clark.

Estando tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto el cuerpo que llegaba por atrás envolviendo unos delgados brazos alrededor de su cintura abrazándolo, sintiendo dos grandes y suaves montículos que le resultaban familiares en sus espalda le fue sencillo averiguar quien se encontraba tras el.

Sin mover la cabeza de enfrente Clark hablo dirigiéndose a la persona tras el "Buenos días Akeno-san" Dijo Clark para luego mover la cabeza y mirar a la joven tras el. " También me alegro de verte" Dijo Clark a modo de broma.

"Ara, Ara, Buenos días Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno sonriente aun sin soltar a Clark.

"uhm.." Carraspeo Clark después de unos segundos. " uhm Akeno-san, ¿Crees que podrías soltarme?" Pregunto Clark viendo que Akeno no tenia intención de cambiar su posición.

"¿Por que?" Pregunto Akeno con una sonrisa traviesa disfrutando pasar sus manos por el duro y marcado abdomen del joven Kryptoniano al sentir su estremecimiento se puso de puntillas acercándose a su oreja pegando mas su cuerpo apropósito y susurrarle. "¿Te molesta Clark-kun?" Pregunto Akeno con fingida inocencia.

"No es eso" Dijo Clark y la verdad era que le agrada un poco mas de la cuenta, puede que sea un extraterrestre de un planeta extinto pero seguía siendo un joven con un interés sano en el sexo opuesto aunque no lo demostrara mucho, pero no iba a admitir eso en voz alta Martha Kent no crio ningún pervertido. "Es que si seguimos a si llegaremos tarde a clases" Dijo Clark como una excusa.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos Akeno contesto. "Esta bien" Dijo Akeno con un pequeño toque de decepción en su voz, si Clark supiera lo mucho que le había gustado. Soltando al joven Kryptoniano y poniéndose frente a frente, levanto su mano derecha hasta su boca y lamió sus dedos de forma sensual. "Lo estaba disfrutando" Dijo Akeno con voz seductora y cargada de deseo.

No sabiendo como actuar ante al gesto sensual de Akeno, lo único que Clark pudo hacer fue sonrojarse ante lo sugestivo del gesto y mantenerse parado sin hacer nada.

"Vamos Clark-kun se hace tarde" Dijo Akeno volviendo a hablar de la forma que se le caracterizaba con su personalidad dando un giro de 180°. Viendo que Clark no se movía lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia el salón de clases. Después de la sorpresa inicial por la fuerza de Akeno, inmediatamente el joven Kryptoniano se puso a caminar a su lado.

Viendo que faltaba muy poco para que llegaran y que aun Akeno tenia sujeto su mano, no queriendo que hubiera malentendidos Clark le pregunto amablemente si podía soltarlo. A lo que Akeno contesto que no. Confuso Clark le pregunto por que.

Al escucharlo Akeno volteo su cabeza hacia él y sonrió. "Me gusta sostener tu mano" Dijo Akeno como única explicación. Viendo que no iba a ganar esta conversación Clark solo se encogió de hombros y sabiamente se mantuvo callado. Deseando mas de una vez que su madre le hubiera enseñado a tratar con las mujeres. Tal vez así no se metería en tantos problemas.

Entraron al salón de clases tomados de las manos y como Clark tenia previsto no tardaron en escucharse los gritos de las mujeres y los comentarios enojados de los hombres. Volteando la cabeza y mirando a su acompañante vio como Akeno lo miraba con una sonrisa, al verla no pudo evitar pensar que parecía que disfrutaba verlo sufrir. Pasándose la mano suelta por el pelo Clark tuvo el presentimiento que sería una semana muy larga.

Después de un rato el profesor había logrado calmar a los demás alumnos y pudieron tomar asiento. Durante toda la mañana Clark intento ignorar lo sucedido esta mañana lo cual fue difícil al sentir las miradas tristes de las alumnas y las fulminantes de los hombres. Tenia suerte de que no tuvieran visión de calor como el, por que estaba seguro que ya se habría convertido en cenizas.

Sin mayor incidentes que ese la clase siguió con normalidad hasta que tocaran el timbre del almuerzo, levándose como de costumbre para dirigirse a la azotea con Koneko, fue detenido por la voz de Akeno quien le hizo una pregunta que no había esperado.

"¿Te importa si paso el almuerzo contigo Clark-kun?" Dijo Akeno mirándolo a los ojos. Había tenido curiosidad de ver hacia donde se dirigía Clark a la hora del almuerzo hace tiempo. Pero mas importante con quien. No es que estuviera celosa ni nada de eso, es solo que no quería que alguna otra chica llegara a "corromper" a Clark, ella no era tan ingenua como él, se había dado cuenta como la mayoría de las mujeres lo miraban con lujuria y deseo, solo lo estaba protegiendo, o eso era lo que repetía para autoconvencerse.

Al escuchar la extraña petición de Akeno, solo pudo sonreír para luego contestarle. "Claro Akeno-san seria un placer que me acompañaras" Dijo Clark al no encontrar ningún problema que comiera con el y Koneko, después de todo puede que ellas lleguen a llevarse bien.

Después de conseguir su almuerzo en la cafetería Akeno y Clark caminaban por las escaleras que se dirigían a la azotea del edificio. Mientras caminaban por las escaleras Akeno se puso a sentir si había alguien mas en la azotea. Se sorprendió un poco al reconocer la energía familiar y volteo a mirar a Clark para luego volver a mirar la puerta que conducía a la azotea con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa de Akeno llegaron a su destino. Manteniendo la abierta para que Akeno entrara primero, para luego cerrarla tras el.

Ya en la azotea Clark vio hacia su alrededor notando que Koneko se encontraba como siempre en el mismo lugar de todos los días pero esta vez ella no lo estaba mirando a el, sino que estaba viendo fijamente a Akeno con una mirada de curiosidad. Pero lo mas curioso de todo es que Akeno también la estaba mirando a ella con la misma curiosidad, para luego sonreír y hablar.

"Buenos días Koneko-chan" Dijo Akeno como si la conociera de hace tiempo mientras miraba a Koneko.

"Buenos días Akeno-senpai" Dijo Koneko como si fuera algo normal.

Al ver el intercambio de saludos no pudo Clark no pudo evitar preguntar lo obvio. "¿Se conocen?" Al momento de realizar esta pregunta Akeno y Koneko lo voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo para luego volver a mirarse. Viendo el intercambio de miradas el joven Kryptoniano no pudo evitar preguntarse como personas con personalidades tan diferentes se conocían. Akeno fue la contesto sus dudas.

"Si" Dijo Akeno contestando la pregunta de Clark. "Koneko-chan y yo estamos en el Club de investigación de lo oculto" Le explico Akeno con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Koneko. Para luego mirar a Clark y hacerle su propia pregunta. "Y ¿Como es que ustedes se conocen?" Pregunto Akeno con curiosidad sabia de la personalidad fría de Koneko y la solitaria de Clark, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse como es que se conocían. Para asombro de los dos fue Koneko quien contesto.

"Me regalo unos dulces" Dijo Koneko como si eso fuera suficiente explicación. Akeno acepto eso después de todo Koneko adoraba los dulces.

Mientras Akeno miraba a Clark no pudo evitar divertirse un poco con el. "Ara, Ara, no sabia que te gustaban las niñas de primer año Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno con voz traviesa. Al momento de que Akeno dijera esto Clark no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la sugerencia, creyendo escuchar lo que sonaba algo como "pervertida" de parte de Koneko.

Después de ese comentario de Akeno tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer y hablar de vez en cuando tranquilamente . La mayor parte de la conversación era por parte de Akeno y Clark con Koneko solo hablando de vez en cuando.

Casi terminando la hora del almuerzo se levantaron y volvieron a sus respectivas aulas. Clark se encontraba caminando en silencio junto con Akeno por los pasillos después de despedirse de Koneko. El silencio fue roto por Akeno unos segundos después.

"Le agradas" Dijo Akeno hablando sobre Koneko. "Hay muy pocas personas a quien Koneko-chan le gustan" Explico. "No entiendo como llegaron a ser tan cercanos"

Viendo que Akeno quería llegar a un punto decidió ser sincero. "Koneko me recuerda a mi" Al tener ahora la completa atención de Akeno decidió continuar. "No encajaba entre los demás niños...era diferente" Recordó como se sentía aislado de todos. "Y los demás niños lo sabían y empezaron a molestarme" Todas las provocaciones y como deseo sacar su enojo. "Con el tiempo me fui alejando de todos buscando la soledad" Las veces que se quedaba en la biblioteca y miraba al cielo buscando respuestas. "Estuve a punto de perder mi interés en interaccionar con las personas..

"Pero mis padres me apoyaron" Recordó todas la lecciones que sus padres le enseñaron. "Supe que era imposible alejarme de todos así que empece a observar a las personas a mi alrededor" Las veces que miraba las vidas de todas personas como si fueran las suya, sus problemas, sueños, esperanzas. "Y entendí que cada vida era valiosa, las personas se equivocan, tropiezan, caen pero siempre se levantan" Como lloraban, reían, se enojaban, etc. "Así que aprendí a como encajar, por que quería ser parte de ello, con el tiempo aprendí que quiero que las personas sean felices, eso me hace feliz.."

"Es por eso que siempre voy con Koneko-chan, por que no quiero se mantenga aislada de los demas como y pierda la oportunidad de ser ella misma y sentirse feliz" Termino de explicar la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan cercano a Koneko. Por que aun que no sean las mismas circunstancias eran parecidos.

Durante todo ese tiempo Akeno se mantuvo en silencio escuchando atentamente todo lo que Clark había dicho al terminar solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

"Eres una persona increíble Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno mientras sonreía. "Eres la persona mas amable y desinteresada que conozco"

"No lo soy Akeno-san, soy solo alguien que intenta hacer lo correcto" Dijo Clark como si no fuera algo algo importante. Akeno solo sonrió y se mantuvo en silencio sabiendo lo humilde que era Clark. No volvieron a hablar en su camino al salón de clases.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad de Kuoh<strong>

Las siguientes horas pasaron como un borrón para Clark y antes de darse cuenta ya era de noche y se encontraba arriba del edificio abandonado vestido con su uniforme con el engranaje desactivado. Se había dado cuenta que la luz roja del engranaje no quitaba sus poderes si no que solo los ocultaba, siempre estaban con él. Por eso tenia sus poderes en la noche aunque no hubiera un Sol que los recargara. Estos se cargaban todo el día aun sin importar que el engranaje estuviera activado o no.

Como de costumbre estuvo pasando las siguientes horas acudiendo a la menor señal de problemas. Detuvo dos robos y evito un choque de autos, demasiado rápido para que alguien se dieran cuanta. Una noche relativamente tranquila. O al menos pensó antes de escuchar una alarma de incendio.

Usando su súper-velocidad apareció a un par de cuadras de la casa que se estaba incendiando. Usando su visión de rayos X pudo ver la causa del incendio era un corto circuito en uno de los aparatos de la cocina y que el fuego estaba a punto de llegar a la tubería de gas. Rápidamente observo como todos estaban fuera de la casa peleando y llorando por intentar entrar de nuevo pero el fuego no los dejaba. Dándole una mirada rápida a cada rincón de la casa pudo encontrar un niño de cuatro años en la esquina de su habitación llorando. Sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para que el fuego alcanzara la tuviera de gas y explotara, se movió a toda velocidad en dirección al niño.

Pasando por el fuego como si fuera nada llego a aparecer a un lado del niño, sabiendo que había mucho envolvió al niño en su brazos dentro de la gabardina para protegerlo del fuego y la casa exploto.

Para los que estaban observando la casa todo pareció en cámara lenta un segundo la casa se estaba incendiando y al otro hubo una explosión de calor lanzando que hizo que todos voltearan el rostro durante varios segundos protegiéndose del calor. Cuando todos volvieron su mirada se encontraron con un milagro a una distancia segura de la casa se encontraba el niño de cuatro años sin ningún rasguño al momento sus familiares se lanzaron sobre el llenándolo de besos y abrazos, agradeciéndole a Dios que su hijo estaba seguro.

Desde un edificio a una distancia segura Clark observaba la muestra de afecto familiar, sabiendo que si hubiera llegado en segundo después había sido una tragedia. Por ahora dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y disfruto lo que había hecho.

"Fue un gran trabajo lo que hiciste ahí abajo" Vino una voz femenina unos metros detrás el ocasionando que su cuerpo se tensara por la sorpresa. Estuvo tan metido en lo que había hecho que estúpidamente se olvido de darse cuanta de lo que lo rodeaba. Y estas son la consecuencias. No sabiendo si logro ver su rostro decidió no voltear.

"No se de lo que estas hablando" Dijo Clark sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su voz haciéndose el desentendido. Mientras intentaba averiguar quien se encontraba tras el sin darse la vuelta.

"Puede que puedas engañar a los seres humanos pero yo pude verte, eres bastante rápido" Dijo la voz femenina con un toque de curiosidad y admiración.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Dijo Clark directo al grano dejando las sutilezas de lado.

"Esta cuidad pertenece a mi familia y es mi deber asegurarme que no haya problemas" Dijo la voz femenina sin cambiar el tono de su voz. "Así que cuando sentí una gran energía de alguien que no pertenece a ninguna de las tres facciones o alguna otra que conociera era mi deber averiguar" Dijo la voz pero en esta ocasión pudo notar perfectamente la curiosidad en su voz.

¿Sintió?, al escucharla decir eso el joven Kryptoniano quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza, estuvo tan enfocado para que los seres humanos no lo notaran que se olvido que este mundo estaba lleno de ángeles, demonios y todo tipo de seres para quienes según palabras de Azazel su energía seria como un árbol de navidad. Pero eso dejaba le dejaba a Clark otra duda.

"¿Que eres?" Pregunto Clark con cautela.

"Creo que yo debería preguntarte lo mismo" Dijo la voz con un poco de diversión en su voz. "Pero no veo ningún problema en decirte lo que soy" Dijo nuevamente la voz tomando unos segundos de suspenso. "Soy un demonio" Termino de decir.

Un demonio. Azazel le había contado sobre ellos junto con los ángeles y ángeles caídos, por lo que no era totalmente ignorante. No eran monstruos con cuernos crueles y despiadados que devoraban las almas de los humanos, como muchas personas creían, si no que eran seres parecidos a los ángeles excepto con alas de parecidas a los murciélagos, casi inmortales, con gran poder. Prefieren la oscuridad y viven en un dimensión paralela de esta tierra. Están divididos en familias con diversos títulos como la edad media. Y al parecer la ciudad estaba bajo la protección de la familia de la demonio que se encontraba tras el.

"Sabes, es de mala educación quedarse callado y darle la espalda a las personas" La voz saco nuevamente al joven de sus cavilaciones.

"Lo siento, pero no todos me encuentro con un demonio" Dijo Clark con voz plana. "Y en cuanto a darme la vuelta, prefiero seguir así" Dijo por obvias razones .

"Ya veo, pero aun así tengo varias preguntas que hacerte" Dijo la misma voz pero con un tono mas autoritario. "Primero ¿Que estas haciendo en mi cuidad?"

"No recuerdo que la cuidad tuviera tu nombre" Dijo Clark intentando averiguar mas sobre la demonio.

"No lo tiene, pero es mi deber averiguar si eres un peligro o no" Clark pudo detectar un poco de enojo procedente de la la voz por su comentario. " Aunque viendo lo que hiciste ahí abajo puedo suponer que no eres una amenaza" Dijo esta vez con la voz mas calmada.

"Solo hice lo que era correcto" Dijo Clark viendo que era inútil negar lo que hizo.

"Eso fue impresionante" Lo alabo. "Lo que me lleva a mi segunda pregunta, ¿Que eres?"

"No me creerías si te lo te lo dijera". Dijo Clark como sin contestar la pregunta. No es como si fuera a decirle que era un extraterrestre de otro universo.

Escucho como soltaba un suspiro. "Parece que no confías en mi y no te culpo, supongo que tampoco me darás tu nombre ¿no?" Pregunto-afirmo para dar unos pasos adelante acercándose al joven Kryptoniano. Deteniéndose a tres metros de distancia. "Así que iré directo al punto" Mientras decía esas palabras hubo una ligera brisa. "Quiero que te unas a mi nobleza"

Al escuchar esto Clark no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. Sabia sobre las piezas que usaban los demonios para reencarnar humanos en otros demonios. Estaba basado en las piezas del ajedrez y cada pieza daba ciertas habilidades, reina, caballero, torre, alfil y peón. Al reencarnar tendrías que servir toda la vida al demonio que te reencarno. Azazel le había contado que muchos eran tratados solo como esclavos y objetos. Y si te revelas o escapas te vuelves un demonio forajido y eres inmediatamente asesinado.

No había forma de que Clark aceptara esto y estaba apunto decírselo cuando su nariz capto un olor. Un olor que se le hacia familiar. Y después lo golpeo con un rayo.

"Rosas rojas" Susurro Clark en completo asombro. Reconocía este olor aunque solo haya olido un instante. Pero eso era suficiente para alguien con memoria eidética, que puede memorizar cada sonido, olor, color, sabor, y textura. Y conocía a quien le pertenecía este olor. Rías Gremory.

"¿Dijiste algo?" La voz, que identifico ahora como Rías Gremory pregunto.

Pero Clark no contesto, ahora su cerebro estaba trabajando a un ritmo demasiado rápido para la comprensión. Rías era un demonio. También era la presidente del Club de investigación de lo oculto. En el que Akeno y Koneko pertenecen. Con Akeno siendo la vise-presidenta.

"Tengo que irme" Y sin decir ninguna otra palabra mas Clark desapareció en una ráfaga de velocidad, tenia que ordenar sus pensamientos.

Sin ni siquiera poder decir una palabra para detenerlo Rías se quedo observando el lugar donde hace unos segundos se encontraba parado el joven Kryptoniano. Tenia una mirada de ligera preocupación en sus ojos. Pudo sentir como hace unos instantes la energía de la persona a quien acababa de pedirle que se uniera a su nobleza, se convertía en inestable en un instante. Como si estuviera abrumado por muchas emociones.

No podía evitar sentirse un poco desanimada. Su energía había llamado su atención hace dos días, tanto por su poder y por la forma que se sentía. Intrigada apareció queriendo saber quien era el causante de esto. Es por eso que había venido.

Parado sobre el edificio observo como con una impresionante velocidad, que podía rivalizar con la de Kiba, entraba a la casa en llamas antes de que explotara. Había mirado con impresión como había aparecido segundos después en el mismo edificio que se encontraba sin ningún rasguño. Teniéndolo tan cerca le pudo sentir su energía con mucha mas claridad. Potente, luminosa y caliente. Era como estar frente al Sol pero extrañamente no te quemabas sino que era un calor agradable.

Hablo esperando averiguar mas sobre el, pero para su decepción no consiguió nada, ni siquiera logro ver su rostro. Incluso le había pedido que se uniera a su nobleza pero no consiguió ninguna respuesta.

Pero no se rendiría. Es algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, puede que sea difícil averiguar sobre él, pero eso lo divertido. No por nada le gustaban los juegos de ajedrez, entre mas difícil sea leer a tu contrincante se vuelve mas interesante.

Viendo que ya no había nada que hacer desapareció un circulo mágico.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Clark<strong>

Un tiempo después Clark estaba sentado en cama mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pared de su habitación perdido en sus pensamientos. Activo su engranaje para que Rias no lo sintiera. Se cambio de ropa y volvió caminado a su casa.

Sus pensamientos se dirigían a Akeno y Koneko. Sabia que Rías es un demonio. La pregunta era ¿Son Akeno y Koneko demonios también?. Sabia era una alta probabilidad y el problema era como averiguarlo. Sabia lo que era ocultar lo que eres y que no tenia ningún derecho a pedirles explicaciones. Después de todo el tampoco les había dicho que era un Kryptoniano.

Antes que todo debía corroborar esto con mucho cuidado. Incluso si resultaba cierto no cambiaba nada. Akeno y Koneko son dos de las personas que más le importaban desde que llego aquí. Si no le importo que Azazel fuera un ángel caído, no lo afectaba que Akeno y Koneko llegaran a ser demonios.

Pero eso no dejaba que se preocupara. Según lo poco que Akeno le dijo de Rías no creía que la trataba mal incluso parecía que la apreciaba. Pero tenia que asegurarse.

Así que se quedo toda la noche sin poder dormir debido a la anticipación del día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Kuoh (salón de clases de Clark y Akeno)<strong>

Sentado en su mesa Clark esperaba la llegada de Akeno. Debido a que no pudo dormir llego mas temprano de lo habitual. Aunque el principal motivo es que no podía esperar para a hablar con Akeno.

Unos minutos después el joven Kryptoniano pudo ver como Akeno ingresaba al aula y lo primero que hacia era mirar en su dirección y sonreír. Se levanto de su asiento para recibir a Akeno.

Después de intercambiar sus saludos iniciales tomaron asiento y empezaron a platicar. Clark hablo sobre su trabajo, los libros que le gustaban y como se ha ido acostumbrando a la cuidad, mientras Akeno le hablo sus gustos y como a estado ocupada con el Club de investigación de lo oculto. Esto era lo que Clark esperado escuchar.

"Eres la vise-presidenta del club ¿no, Akeno-san?" Dijo Clark esperando que hablara mas del tema. A lo que Akeno contesto afirmativamente. "¿Cuantos miembros son del Club?"

"Bueno.. aparte de Koneko-chan y yo hay solo dos miembros mas. Uno es Kiba Yuuto de segundo año" Dijo Akeno nombrándolos. Kiba Yuuto.. Pensó Clark había escuchado un poco sobre el, era bastante popular entre las niñas ademas de según sus palabras era un autentico caballero. Atractivo, cabello rubio y ojos azules. " Y la presidenta, Rías Gremory de tercer año." Termino de decir Akeno.

"Ya veo.. escuche por ahí que Rías-san y tu son amigas, ¿Es cierto?" Pregunto Clark intentando no parecer demasiado obvio.

"Si, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo" Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa que Clark pudo ver que era sincera lo cual confirmaba que Rías trataba bien a Akeno. Eso le quitaba una gran preocupación de encima.

"¿Y como fue que se conocieron?, Si no te molesta que te pregunte" Dijo Clark. Una persona normal no lo hubiera notado pero alguien como Clark quien es un experto en leer a las personas pudo verlo. Al momento de preguntarle pudo ver que solo por un instante como la mirada en los ojos de Akeno cambiaba, pudiendo ver la nostalgia y tristeza. Para luego volver rápidamente a mostrar las mismas emociones de siempre. Parece que ella paso por algo doloroso. Hizo sentir mal a Clark el recordarlo.

"En realidad no recuerdo muy bien, paso hace varios años" Dijo Akeno sin dar detalles. Clark pudo darse cuenta que era una mentira pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"¿Y que hacen por normalmente en el Club?" Pregunto Clark.

"No mucho en realidad solo investigar un poco sobre leyendas y hechos sobrenaturales" Explico vagamente Akeno sabiendo perfectamente que nunca hacían nada de eso. Aunque de vez en cuando Rías tenia que enviar un pequeño reporte al director sobre lo que supuestamente habían investigado.

"Entonces investigan seres como vampiros, fantasmas, ángeles y... demonios ¿no?" Dijo Clark observando como al decir la palabra demonio la sonrisa de Akeno se volvía un poco forzada.

"Pareces muy interesado en el club Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno extrañada. Clark sabia que debía ser mas discreto. Akeno era muy inteligente y no tardaría en sospechar. Por lo que ya tenia una excusa planeada.

"En realidad ya que no entrado en ninguno estuve pensando en unirme al Club " Dijo Clark mintiendo perfectamente.

"No se si sea buena idea Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno con un poco de incertidumbre sabiendo que no podría entrar en el Club pero no queriendo ser demasiado directa. "No creo que Rías lo acepte" Dijo Akeno como excusa. "Lo siento" Se disculpo.

Clark le hizo un gesto que no importaba. Sabia que si lo que sospechaba era correcto no seria aceptado en el Club por lo que no fue una gran sorpresa. Ahora llegaba la hora de la verdad. Esta era la forma de asegurarse de que Akeno era un demonio.

Sabia que los demonios son afectados por los objetos sagrados como cruces, agua bendita, la biblia e incluso la luz solar. No podían acercarse a este tipo de objetos por que podría herirlos. He incluso con solo escuchar que alguien nombrara a Dios recibirían un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Eso era lo que haría. No le agradaba causarle daño a Akeno pero no encontró otra manera.

"En realidad yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea" Dijo Clark sonriendo. "No creo soportar ver un fantasma o un monstruo, gracias a Dios que no tengo que hacerlo." Dijo a modo de broma, pero viendo atentamente a Akeno en busca de cualquier reacción.

Y la encontró. Al momento que dijera Dios el cuerpo de Akeno se había tensado por un instante. Eso era todo lo que Clark necesitaba ahora no tenia ninguna duda de que Akeno fuera un demonio.

Antes de que Akeno pudiera responde llego el profesor poniendo fin a la conversación. Siguieron con la clase normalmente como si aquello no hubiera pasado. Pero Clark no creía que la olvidara nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Kuoh (pasillos de la escuela)<strong>

Clark se encontraba caminando por los pasillos perdido en sus pensamientos. Al tocar el timbre le dijo a Akeno que no podía acompañarla en el almuerzo y que lo disculpara con Koneko-chan. Así que ante la atenta mirada de Akeno salio del salón de clases a vagar por los pasillos.

Había aceptado que Akeno y Koneko fueran demonios y no tenia ningún problema con ello. Pero eso no era lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Estos eran ocupados por lo sucedido esta noche y las implicaciones que tenia.

Ahora pensando con claridad pudo razonar mas fácilmente sobre lo sucedido. El primero punto era su energía. Sabia que no podía ocultarlos por completo, ya lo había intentado en varias ocasiones con Azazel y lo mas cerca que había llegado era ocultar un poco mas de la mitad de su poder aun con los limitadores que había creado conforme crecía, no sabia que tan poderoso era si los eliminaba y esperaba no tener que averiguarlo. Pero aun así era lo suficientemente grande para que cualquier ser pudiera sentirlo a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Lo único que podía hacer era ser mas cuidadoso y no desactivar el engranaje en lugares como la escuela y su casa. Eso seria muy fácil para Rías de detectar. Y ese era el segundo problema. Rías Gremory.

No la conocía pero no parecía el tipo de persona que se rindiera fácilmente, por lo que era seguro que volviera a buscarlo esta noche, posiblemente buscando una respuesta a su propuesta. Su respuesta no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo. Puede que ella no fuera como otros demonios pero eso no significara que aceptara. Un Kryptoniano-Demonio no era algo que quisiera. Ya tenia suficiente problemas con ser un Kryptoniano como para agregarle los problemas de ser un demonio.

Incluso puede que no funcionara, según Azazel podían reencarnar seres humanos, y otras criaturas sobrenaturales en demonios. Pero nunca se había intentando con un extraterrestre y mucho menos uno con la clases de poderes que Clark poseía. Por lo que nadie sabia que puede pasar.

Pero eso no era el punto. El punto era que hacer con Rías Gremory. Tendría que encontrar una forma de hablar con ella y hacerle entender que no estaba interesado. Pero para eso tenia que encontrar una forma de hablar con ella sin que se vieran de frente y lo reconociera. _Si claro como si fuera tan fácil.._ pensó con sarcasmo. Frustrado Clark se paso la mano por el cabello revolviendo lo. _Y ahora que mas puede pasar..._

"Hey tu Kent" _Y lo que le faltaba a su ya problemática vida_ pensó Clark mientras se daba la vuelta para ver quien lo había llamado. Frente al el se encontraba un grupo de cinco chicos al parecer de tercer año a juzgar por su tamaño. "Estoy harto de las personas como tu " Hablo el que parecía ser el líder mientras daba unos pasos adelante siendo seguido por sus amigos.

Mirando a la persona que le había hablado Clark se encontró analizándolo. Cabello castaño, rostro normal y alto. No tan alto como el, pero un deportista a juzgar por su complexión. No recordaba a verlo visto alguna vez por lo que no entendía ese comentario.

"No entiendo de que estas hablando" Dijo Clark sin prestarle mucha atención. Su comentario pareció molestarlo, por que su cara se volvió un poco roja.

"No te hagas el tonto Kent, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando" Dijo el líder enojado. "Los niños bonitos como tu llegan a esta escuela y se empiezan roban a todas la chicas" Dijo siendo seguido de afirmaciones de sus amigos. Este escándalo hizo que las personas alrededor se empezaran a acercar.

Al escuchar su comentario pudo comprender que el tipo que se encontraba frente a el era un simple matón. Como los que lo molestaban en su vieja escuela. _Lo que faltaba_. Sabia que si seguía hablando solo empeoraría las cosas así que simplemente se dio la vuelta. Y empezó a caminar. Esa acción pareció enojarlos aun mas por que volvieron a hablar.

"Donde crees que vas no he terminado de hablar contigo" Exclamo furioso por la indiferencia del joven Kryptoniano.

Deteniéndose un instante Clark movió su cabeza en su dirección y hablo tranquilamente "No me interesa" Dijo Clark para luego seguir con su camino. Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar como empezaba a gritar a lo que simplemente ignoro.

"No se que Akeno-senpai pudo ver un idiota como tu" Dijo aquel tipo. Ese comentario hizo que Clark se detuviera. Viendo que había tocado un fibra sensible una sonrisa cruel se formo en su cara. "Por supuesto alguien como Akeno-senpai no se fijaría en alguien como tu" Termino de decir sonriendo victorioso al ver que Clark se daba la vuelta.

Clark sabia que no debía hacerle caso pero algo en la forma que dijo el nombre de Akeno, lo hizo voltearse, aun sabiendo que era estúpido. El otro al ver como había afectado al Kryptoniano empezó a caminar hacia donde se había quedado parado y siguió hablando.

"Debe de ser una tonta para hacerte caso" Dijo parándose a unos pasos del Kryptoniano, viendo con satisfacción como este fruncía el ceño y daba un paso adelante.

"Discúlpate por eso" Dijo Clark con enojo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. Podía soportar que lo insultaran a el. Pero no iba a permitir que alguien insultara a Akeno.

Dando otro paso hacia adelante el tipo volvió a hablar. "Y dime Kent ¿que vas a hacer al respecto?" Dijo aquel tipo retándolo. Para luego reír al ver que que Clark no decía nada. Cerrando la distancia entre los dos se dirigió a Clark con una sonrisa lasciva. "Aunque para ser una estúpida esta bastante buena, lo que daría por meterme entre sus piernas y poder tocar ese par de pech.." Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de sentir un demoledor golpe en su estomago sacando le el aire.

Furioso era como se encontraba Clark mientras veía como el tipo frente a el se sujetaba el estomago buscando aire. Cuando escucho la forma en que hablaba de Akeno no pudo contenerse. Es como si todo de repente se hubiera vuelto rojo y termino golpeándolo antes de que pudiera terminar. Pero esto todavía no había terminado se aseguraría que un idiota como el nunca volviera a hablar a si de Akeno o alguien mas.

Sin darle ni un solo segundo para recuperarse lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa levantándolo varias pulgadas del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo, ocasionado que olvidara su falta de aire y volteara a verlo a la cara. Y lo que vio casi lo hizo mojar sus pantalones. Unos fríos ojos azules sin ninguna emoción le devolvían la mirada.

Moviente un poco mas cerca hasta que la separación de sus rostros fueran solo unos centímetros. Hablo con una voz tan fría que seria capaz de congelar el mismo infierno. "Si vuelves a mencionar alguna vez a Akeno o cualquier otra mujer de esa forma juro por Rao que lo lamentaras por el resto de tu vida" Dijo mientras apretaba aun mas la camisa entre sus manos .Este no era Clark Kent quien hablaba. Si no Kal-El el Kryptoniano. El ultimo sobreviviente de Krypton uno de los planetas mas antiguos y poderosos el universo.

Al escuchar esta amenaza lo único que el pobre tipo pudo hacer era temblar y asentir. Al verlo asentir y sin ningún cuidado Kal-El lo arrojo al piso a los pies de sus amigos que al igual que todos se habían quedado congelados al ver a Clark enojado. Y sin ni un segundo vistazo Kal-El camino por los pasillos sintiendo la mirado de todos sobre el. No entraría a lo que faltaba de clases. Si se hubiera fijado a su alrededor habría visto el par de ojos aguamarina que lo observaban alejarse.

Rías había visto y escuchado todo desde el principio. Cuando ese tipo había insultado a Akeno había querido usar su poder de la destrucción y borrarlo de la existencia, pero se contuvo. En cambio había visto como el joven, que había averiguado que se llamaba Clark Kent; no le fue difícil averiguarlo ya que estaba en boca de la mayoría de las mujeres de la escuela, golpeaba al tipo y luego lo levantaba del suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

Debido a ser un demonio había podido verlo y escucharlo todo con claridad. No pudo evitar el escalofrió que sintió en su columna al ver esos hermosos ojos azul cerúleo convertirse en un frio mas helado que el mismo ártico. Y se impresiono al escuchar la forma en que se había dirigido sin emociones hacia aquel tipo. ¿Pero que era Rao? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

También habría jurado que había visto como sus ojos se volvían rojo durante una fracción de segundo. Y había sentido algo que por un instante se le hizo familiar pero fue tan corto que no podía recordar que era.

Viendo como se alejaba por los pasillos para luego desaparecer. Emprendió su camino a su salón de Clases._ Clark Kent sin duda un joven interesante _ pensó Rías mientras se alejaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Clark (Recamara de Clark)<strong>

Unas horas después de lo sucedido en la escuela Clark se encontraba acostado en su cama molesto con sigo mismo. Después de amenazar a aquel tipo camino por los pasillos de la escuela. Viendo que aun estaba molesto se había dirigido a la salida de la escuela y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a su casa.

Ahora después de calmarse lo suficiente no pudo evitar enojarse consigo mismo por actuar de forma tan impulsiva. Por supuesto que no se arrepentía de haber golpeado a aquel tipo, pero sus padres habrían estado decepcionados de que se haya dejado llevar por la ira tan fácilmente.

Pero es no pudo evitarlo. Cuando este tipo empezó a hablar de esa forma de Akeno sabia que no iba a permitirlo. Akeno era el primer amigo que había tenido demonio o no. Por lo que no iba a dejar que un idiota hablara así de ella.

Cuando eso había sucedido no pudo evitar que una emoción le subiera por la boca del estomago, era como si hubiera dejado un parte primitiva de el libre. Tenia una idea bastante clara de lo que era.

En una visita a su nave espacial el holograma de su padre Jor-El le había explicado que aunque fuera muy parecido físicamente con los seres humanos eran muy diferentes tanto en su fisiología y forma de pensar. Esto incluía sus emociones, el cerebro de los Kryptonianos no procesaba las emociones igual que un ser humano, poseían un control increíble de sus emociones por lo que la mayoría de los Kryptonianos actuaban de una manera que sería considerada fría y lógica. Pero esto no significaba que no las tuvieran, solo que las ocultaban y las almacenaban. En muy pocas ocasiones dejaban libres sus emociones, pero en esos pocos casos explotaban como un volcán en erupción.

Eso debía haberle sucedido. Por un instante había dejado que todas sus inhibiciones salieran. Debió haberlo hecho en privado pero no hay nada que pudiera hacer ahora.

Pero no todo estaba perdido ya que durante este tiempo que estuvo solo había llegado a un plan con lo relacionado con Rías Gremory. No era de sus mejores planes pero estaba seguro que funcionaria solo tenia que esperar hasta la noche. Pero viendo la hora en el reloj de su cama, primero tenia que ir a trabajar.

* * *

><p><strong>Club de investigación de lo Oculto; Noche (sala de estar)<strong>

Sentada en un cómodo sillón rojo Rías Gremory también conocida como la princesa de la destrucción y heredera del Clan Gremory tomaba tranquilamente un poco de té en su cómoda sala de estar. La cual estaba decorada en su mayoría por muebles de estilo victoriano dándole un aire de elegancia y misterio.

Dejando la taza en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en frente para luego tomar un pequeño suspiro Rías puso su coco en el brazo del sillón y recargo su barbilla en su mano mientras pensaba en lo que sucedía con su nobleza.

Desde hace unos un par había notado un par de cambios en Akeno y Koneko, pero eran tan minúsculos que no les presto mucha atención, pero ahora era difícil no darse cuenta de ellos.

Hace poco de dos semanas había llegado a notar como Akeno parecía estar de mejor humor, no le presto mucha atención por que creía que era solo un incidente de un día. Pero no fue asi, los siguientes días siguieron igual. Cuando Rías le pregunto el motivo del por que se encontraba tan feliz Akeno la había mirado confundida. Parece que ni si quiera ella misma se había dado cuenta.

No fue hasta unos días después que para sorpresa de Rías que Koneko empezara a mostrar cambios también. Por supuesto que no tan obvio como Akeno después de todo seguía siendo Koneko. Pero en esos días la había visto un poco mas ¿Alegre? ¿Feliz? No creía que esas eran palabras que la describieran pero sin duda estaba un poco diferente.

Intrigada por estos cambios decidió averiguar cual era el motivo. Y lo encontró. Al aparecer existían varios rumores de que Akeno salia con un nuevo estudiante de intercambio. Su nombre era Clark Kent. Según los rumores se habían visto en varias ocasiones mostrando su afecto. Ella sabia que no debía creer en la mayoría de los rumores ya que casi siempre resultaban falsos. Pero no perdía nada con investigar.

Siendo Akeno su Reina y principalmente su amiga no pudo evitar preocuparse en cierta medida por todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella. Por lo que no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre este supuesto joven.

Fue por eso que había ido al salón de clases de Akeno en una hora del almuerzo esperando encontrarlo. No fue después de que venia caminando por los pasillos que pudo verlo de frente.

Ya había escuchado suficiente de el para reconocerlo. Alto, moreno, y demasiado guapo para su propio bien, ademas de poseer un físico impresionante. Viéndolo de frente pudo entender por que era tan popular entre las mujeres. Pero no fue sino hasta el momento de mirarlo a los ojos pudo ver algo mas que su apariencia. Eso ojos azul cerúleo que no mostraban ni lujuria ni deseo al verla como la mayoría. Solo le sostenía la mirada en los que logro identificar un toque de curiosidad, pero mientras miraba mas atentamente mostraban una increíble inteligencia y misterio. Tantos misterios que no creía que alguien pudiera vivir lo suficiente para averiguarlos.

Pero a pesar de su apariencia y el hecho que su energía fuera un mas grande que un ser humano normal, pero no lo suficiente para llamar su atención, no encontró el motivo por el que pudiera llamar tanto la atención de Akeno. Así que se decidió preguntarle.

Ayer por la tarde encontró su oportunidad. Akeno y ella estaba solas en la sala de estar por lo que era la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar su duda.

"El día que fui a tu salón de clases me encontré con un joven interesante" Dijo Rías de la nada sabiendo que Akeno la escuchaba. "Era alto, moreno y tenia unos impresionantes ojos azul cerúleo" Al momento de decir estas palabras Akeno volteaba a verla teniendo su completa atención. "¿Lo conoces?"

"Si, su nombre es Clark Kent va en el mismo salón que yo" Dijo Akeno tranquilamente.

"¿Que me puedes decir sobre el?" Pregunto Rías queriendo escuchar lo que Akeno tuviera que decir.

" Ara, Ara, buchou ¿ no tendrás algún interés en el?" Dijo Akeno mientras reía y le daba una mirada de complicidad, causando que Rías la mirara escandalizada y sonrojada.

"¡¿Que?! Por su puesto que no Akeno-chan, es solo que tenia un poco de curiosidad" Dijo Rías después de calmarse. Al momento de decir esto Rías pudo notar como en el rostro de Akeno mostraba un poco de alivio. Haciendo que Rías se preguntara si tenia sentimientos por el. Para luego comenzar a hablar.

"Entro a la escuela hace tres semanas de intercambio, vino de Estados Unidos específicamente de Kansas, lo seguí una vez y vive solo en una bonita casa" Dijo Akeno sin la menor vergüenza por admitir que lo había seguido. "Es muy inteligente y algo solitario, también es muy educado, humilde y modesto, tanto que no parece darse cuanta de lo atractivo que es" Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa que Rías pudo ver claramente.

Para luego convertirse en una sonrisa lujuriosa y continuar. "Tiene un cuerpo que parece esculpido en mármol, amplios hombros, brazos y pecho musculosos, y un abdomen marcado tan duro como el acero " Dijo Akeno mientras llevaba sus dedos a su boca y les daba una lamida de forma sensual y perversa.

Rías al ver a Akeno actuar de esta forma solo pudo sonrojarse por el tono sujerente en el que hablaba, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a su personalidad, Akeno lo hacia con frecuencia para burlarse de Rías.

"Pareces saber mucho sobre el Akeno-chan" Dijo Rías queriendo que siguiera hablando.

"Así es buchou, hablamos con mucha frecuencia" Dijo Akeno después de calmarse un poco. "Se podría decir que somos amigos" Dijo Akeno con algo de cariño en su voz.

"Parece que le tienes afecto" Afirmo Rías interesada al ver la forma en que Akeno hablaba. Al escucharla Akeno no pudo evitar asentir dándole la razón a Rías, le había tomado cariño a Clark.

"Fue sencillo, es el tipo de persona con la que es difícil no encariñarse" Explico Akeno y es lo que pensaba. Clark tenia una personalidad y aura a su alrededor que hacia sentir bien a todos lo que los rodeaban. "Incluso a Koneko-chan le agrada Clark-kun"

"¿Koneko?" Dijo Rías sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. "¿Que tiene que ver Koneko-chan con Clark-san?" Pregunto Rías sin entender.

"Ellos comen juntos en la hora del almuerzo" Dijo Akeno con naturalidad como si fuera algo normal.

Al escuchar lo que Akeno dijo Rías pensó que tal vez los cambios de Koneko se debían también a Clark Kent. Eso no lo había esperado sabiendo perfectamente la personalidad de Koneko y la forma en que siempre desconfiaba de los demás. Pero no pudo sentirse feliz por ella después de todo a Koneko-chan le vendría bien abrirse. Las siguientes palabras de Akeno sacaron a Rías de sus pensamientos.

"¿Iras a ver a quien a estado paseando por las noches buchou?" Pregunto Akeno asiendo que la conversación tomara un ambiente mas formal.

"Si, iré a verlo esta noche" Dijo Rías con mas calma. Toda su nobleza había sentido la energía en el momento que apareció y ninguno ni siquiera Koneko que poseía senjutsu pudo identificarla.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Pregunto Akeno.

"No, Akeno necesito hacerlo sola si quiero que confié en mi" Dijo Rías con tranquilidad. Al escucharla Akeno solo pudo asentir con la cabeza aceptando lo que su amiga había dicho. "Sera sencillo Akeno no te preocupes"

Y ahora es como se encuentra ahora sentada en su sala de estar al día siguiente después de la conversación no saliera como ella había querido. Esperando que volviera a aparecer para.

_Y hablando del diablo_ pensó Rías mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Acaba de sentir de nuevo la energía ahora era un poco mas grande como si la estuviera llamando a propósito. Un segundo después un circulo mágico apareció bajo ella para luego desaparecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Noche en la Ciudad de Kuoh ( la azotea de un edificio)<strong>

Entre la noche de la ciudad de Kuoh en la azotea de uno de sus edificios un circulo mágico rojo apareció con Rías Gremory apareciendo dentro de el. Mientras la luz roja generada por el circulo mágico desaparecía Rías salio de el y miro a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar.

Dándole una mirada a su alrededor para su sorpresa no pudo ver a nadie. Intentando sentir a la persona que había esperado no encontró nada. Mientras Rías caminaba por la azotea un sonido llamó su atención.

Rinngg Rinngg

Acercándose al lugar de donde provenía el sonido Rías pudo distinguir un teléfono celular de color rojo. Mientras veía como el teléfono vibraba lo tomo con cautela y observo que era una llamada. Confundida llevo contesto y llevo el teléfono a su oreja.

"Creí que no contestarías" Escucho que provenía del teléfono donde inmediatamente identifico la voz con la de la persona que hablo ayer.

A mas de diez manzanas de distancia con un teléfono en el oído Clark estaba vestido con su habitual traje y gabardina. En el momento que había visto el primer destello de un circulo mágico había corrido a esta ubicación y había activado su engranaje sagrado de nuevo para que Rías no lo detectara.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue llamar celular que había dejado en la azotea. Con el otro teléfono que se encontraba en su mano llamo esperando que Rías contestara. Este fue su sencillo pero efectivo plan. Había comprado los dos teléfonos hace un par de horas después de salir del trabajo, fue a la azotea de un edificio, se cambio y después había desactivado su engranaje esperando que Rías viniera.

"Creí que no contestarías" Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Clark.

"¿Por que es esto?" Pregunto Rías confundida por el otro lado de la linea." Creí que querías hablar"

"Me pareció que esta era la forma mas segura de hablar" Dijo Clark simplemente recibiendo después unos segundos de silencio por parte de Rías.

"Esta bien" Dijo Rías resignada de que no lo vería de frente. "¿Pensaste en mi oferta?" Dijo esta vez con un tono mas formal.

"Si lo hice, pero me temo que voy a tener que declinar" Dijo intentando ser lo mas cordial posible.

"Ya veo" Dijo Rías sin poder disimular su decepción en su voz. "¿Puedo preguntar por que?"

"Aun no comprendo bien lo que soy, ni de lo que soy capaz, por lo que ser un demonio no entra en mis planes" Dijo sinceramente Clark. "Pero ese no es el motivo por el que estoy aquí y el por que te llame Rías Gremory" Dijo esta vez con mas seriedad Clark.

"¿Y cual es el motivo?" Pregunto esta vez con más cautelosa Rías por el cambio de su voz y el hecho de que supiera su nombre.

"Se que quieres saber mas sobre mi y estoy dispuesto a decírtelo pero a cambio debes hacer algo por mi" Dijo Clark directamente.

Al escucharlo decir esto Rías no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. Aunque no podía evitar estar un poco cautelosa. El sabia su nombre aunque nunca se lo dijo eso significaba que tenia la ventaja aunque fuera poca, debía actuar con mas cuidado. Pero primero tenia que preguntar que quería de ella.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" Pregunto Rías con un tono mas serio pero con curiosidad.

"No mucho en realidad" Dijo Clark calmado. "Lo único que quiero es que ni tu ni ningún demonio me busquen y me dejen hacer lo que estoy haciendo" Dijo Clark tranquilamente.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto Rías confundida. Creía que pediría algo mas pero lo único que pedía era que no lo siguieran, por lo que no pudo evitar la siguiente pregunta. "¿Por que?"

"Como te habrás dado cuenta Rías-san soy alguien a quien le gusta su privacidad y no me gustaría dejar de hacer lo que estoy haciendo" Dijo Clark con simpleza recibiendo unos segundos de silencio por parte de Rías. "¿Tengo tu palabra?"

"Si, tienes mi palabra" Dijo Rías aceptando la oferta.

"Bien ¿Que es lo primero que quieres saber?" Pregunto Clark mientras sostenía el teléfono en su oído.

Esto es lo que Rías había estado esperando, la oportunidad de saber quien era la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono, pero debía ser paciente no podía simplemente preguntarle la historia de su vida. Pero primero hay algo que quisiera saber.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" Pregunto Rías.

"Supuse que esa seria tu primera pregunta" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ironica. "Puedes llamarme Kal" Después de todo no era mentira pero tampoco la verdad completa.

"¿Kal?" Dijo Rías gustándole como sonaba su nombre. "Me gusta, pero lo siguiente que quiero saber es..¿Que eres?" Dijo Rías.

Al escucharla Kal soltó un pequeño suspiro. He ahí la pregunta que ha estado esperando. "Soy un Kryptoniano" Dijo Kal con voz tranquila.

"¿Kryptoniano?" Repitió Rías. "Nunca había escuchado una especie que se llamara así" Dijo confundida.

"Me hubiera sorprendido si lo hicieras" Dijo Kal con un tono humor negro. "Soy el ultimo Kryptoniano vivo" Dijo con una voz mas seria.

"Lo siento" Dijo Rías con simpatía. Y en verdad lo sentía, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse ser el único de su especie. No sabia como Koneko y Kal podían lidiar con eso.

"Ya no importa" Dijo Kal con la voz mas tranquila. Al recibir solo silencio por parte de Rías decidió preguntar. "¿Hay algo mas que quieras saber?" Pregunto.

"Nada por ahora" Dijo Rías después de pensarlo un segundo. No lo quería atiborrar con preguntas en solo una noche. Después de todo tenia otras noches para hacerlo.

"Nos vemos otro día entonces"Al decir esto Kal desactivo su engranaje sagrado sabiendo que Rías sabría donde se encontraba y su puso en un la orilla del edificio mirando en la dirección donde se ella se encontraba. "Buenas noches Rías-san" Y colgó para desaparecer usando su velocidad.

Sintiendo la energía de nuevo desde el lugar donde estaba parada, Rías pudo percibir fácilmente donde se encontraba. Al mirar en su dirección pudo ver una alta figura vestido todo de negro excepto con una S roja dentro de un diamante. No tuvo tiempo para distinguir su rosto pero lo que si pudo ver eran esos impresionantes ojos entre rojo/naranja. Como si tuviera un incendios detrás de ellos. Dándole una apariencia intimidante para la mayoría de los humanos, pero para un demonio como Rías solo le hacia ver atractivo.

Por desgracia no pudo disfrutar de ello, por que en un instante después desapareció. Mirando el punto donde segundos antes Kal estaba Rías soltó un suspiro y miro al teléfono que tenia en la mano.

Mientras un circulo mágico aparecía debajo de ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenia en la cara. Después de todo este día había resultado mejor de lo que había esperado. Ahora lo que tenia que hacer es investigar que es un Kryptoniano y tal vez algún día podría convencerlo que se uniera a su nobleza pero por el momento...

"Buenas noches Kal" Susurro Rías creyendo que no la escucharía.

A varios kilómetros de distancia Clark pudo oír el susurro de Rías, para después escuchar como su latido del corazón desaparecía, lo que significaba que había utilizado un circulo mágico. Ahora soló, podía enfocarse en los problemas de la ciudad. Y eso hizo hasta que faltaran un par de horas para ir a la escuela. Terminando se fue a dormir por que incluso con sus poderes seguía necesitando descanso de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p><strong>El Capitulo mas largo que he hecho. Reviews lo que les gusta<strong>


	6. 6 Destino

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujeres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem e IseeI/Asia/Irina

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

****Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion****

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Kuoh<strong>

Al dia siguiente...

Clark estaba caminando por los pasillos en dirección al salón de clases tranquilamente. La noche anterior le hizo la propuesta a Rías. Claro algunos podrían pensar que el era el único que saldría perdiendo, pero había pensado esto detenidamente. Sabia que si no hubiera hecho nada seria cuestión de tiempo para que Rías descubriera su identidad y se lo dijera a Akeno y Koneko. También existía la posibilidad de no volver a salir en la noche y ocultar sus poderes, pero eso ya no era una opción.

Siempre supo que habría obstáculos cuando tomo la decisión de usar sus poderes y este era uno de ellos. No podía volver a como antes e ignorar lo que sucedía, estaba cansado de eso. Ademas había salvado demasiadas vidas de esta forma, personas que si no hubiera intervenido nunca volverían a ver a sus padres, hermanos, hijos, etc.

Con la propuesta que le hizo a Rías había ganando mas tiempo, puede que no fuera mucho pero aun así todo el tiempo que tuviera seria valioso. Ya sea solo unos días, una semana o incluso un mes. Eso le daba tiempo suficiente para pensar en como se lo podría decir a Akeno. _Y hablando del diablo_ pensó Clark mientras sentia como unos brazos se envolvian en su cintura y una figura voluptuosa familiar en su espalda.

"Buenos días Akeno-san" Dijo el joven Kryptoniano a modo de saludo. No sabia como es que Akeno lo hacia pero siempre encontraba una forma de tomarlo por sorpresa.

"Buenos días Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno contestando el saludo del joven Kryptoniano mientras disfrutaba de la sensación del cuerpo de Clark contra el suyo. Había dicho la verdad cuando hablo con Rías, Clark tenia unos músculos de acero.

"Por que presiento que haces esto solo para poder tocarme Akeno-san" Dijo Clark mas para si mismo que para Akeno.

"Ara, Ara, es por eso que lo hago Clark-kun, creí que ya te habías dado cuenta" Dijo Akeno coqueta apretando mas sus cuerpos. _Si solo Clark supiera todas las fantasías que había tenido con el_ pensó Akeno_ fantasías nada inocentes debía señalar, en las que con frecuencia Clark estaba estado atado en una cama, mas precisamente su cama, con muy poca ropa y ella estaba vestida con un traje de cuero muy revelador y un látigo. _Al pensar en esto Akeno no pudo evitar soltar a Clark y llevarse sus dedos a su boca lamiendolos dando un largo y profundo gemido de placer, de repente se había sentido muy caliente.

Todo eso ante la atenta mirada de Clark que al ver a Akeno actuar de esa forma solo pudo sentir un calor por todo su cuerpo aunque mas precisamente enfocada en cierta parte de su anatomía. Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos Clark pudo volver a pensar con claridad.

Un tiempo después Akeno y Clark estaban en sus respectivos asientos del salón de clases. Una vez olvidado lo que sucedió en el pasillo siguieron con su camino al salón en silencio respectivamente, con Clark sintiéndose mal por tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre Akeno, y Akeno pensando en sus fantasías sadomasoquistas sobre Clark.

Ya en sus asientos Akeno hizo una pregunta que Clark no había esperado.

"¿Por que no entraste a clases el día de ayer Clark-kun?" Pregunto Akeno tomando por sorpresa a Clark. Este no sabiendo si Akeno se había enterado de lo sucedido ayer y no queriendo que se enterara decidió contarle una parte.

"Me sentí un poco mal y decidí irme a mi casa" Dijo Clark omitiendo la parte donde golpeaba a un tipo por insultar a Akeno.

"Ya veo" Dijo Akeno simplemente. Por supuesto que se entero de lo que sucedió ayer. El como Clark enojado había golpeado a ese sujeto por atreverse a insultarla, como lo lanzo como un muñeca de trapo ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los espectadores y se había marchado sin mas . Le hubiera gustado estar ahí para verlo en especial la parte en que se amenazo al sujeto si volvía a hablar de ella. Al haber escuchado todo eso no pudo evitar el calor que sintió y el rápido latido de su corazón. Pero conocía a Clark y era el tipo de persona que no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a los demás, así que solo sonrió y le siguió el juego. "Espero que no haya nada grave Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno con preocupación.

"No fue nada Akeno-san no tienes por que preocuparte" Dijo Clark sintiéndose culpable por hacer que Akeno se preocupara.

Hablaron un poco después de eso hasta que llegara el profesor. El resto del día paso normalmente, con excepción de la hora del almuerzo donde Koneko pregunto por que no vino el día de ayer, a lo que le dio la misma excusa que le dio a Akeno.

Sin ningún otro contratiempo el resto del día paso sin ningún evento significativo. Y antes de darse cuenta ya era de noche y Clark estaba en su traje vigilando la ciudad.

Como había esperado no paso mucho tiempo para sentir como su teléfono, que guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina, vibrara. Sabiendo ya de quien se trataba solo lo llevo a su oreja sin mirar y hablo.

"Hola Rías-san" Dijo Kal tranquilamente.

"Hola Kal-kun" Dijo Rías saludándolo. Estaba sentada en su oficina en el viejo edificio de la escuela, donde es la cede del Club de investigación de lo oculto. "¿No interrumpo nada ?" Pregunto en caso de que estuviera ocupado.

"No, esta bien tengo tiempo" Dijo Kal después de todo era una noche tranquila, claro un par de robos o pequeñas riñas pero nada que la policía no pudiera solucionar. "No hay nada que requiera mi ayuda"

"Me alegro" Dijo Rías después de todo eso significa que no había problemas o accidentes. Contrario a lo que pensaban todos Rías no era indiferente al sufrimiento de los demás no importa que sean humanos. "Eso significa que podemos hablar" Termino de decir.

"¿De que quieres hablar Rías-san?" Cuestiono Kal curioso por lo que Rías quisiera saber.

"¿Como eres tan fuerte y por que tu energía se siente tan.. ? ¿luminosa? ¿Caliente?" Pregunto Rías no sabiendo que palabra usar para describir la energía de Kal.

Pero Kal no necesitaba mas explicaciones sabia de lo que Rías estaba hablando después de todo Azazel había usado palabras similares.

Así que Kal paso toda la noche explicándole la naturaleza de sus poderes a Rías, quien escuchaba maravillada cada palabra que salia de la boca de Kal haciéndole preguntas para aclarar alguna duda que tuviera, a las que el contesto con paciencia y de la forma mas clara posible. Por supuesto que hubo momentos en que Kal tenia que dejar de hablar para acudir cuando había problemas en que fuera necesario.

Cada vez que sucedía Rías no ponía ninguna objeción. El tiempo paso muy rápido y antes de darse cuenta ya faltaba poco para amanecer.

"Así que en resumen tu cuerpo absorbe y procesa los rayos solares dándote diferentes poderes como súper-fuerza, súper-velocidad y prácticamente invulnerable y otros poderes mas" Dijo Rías fascinada por lo que Kal le dijo. "Y aumentan y aparecen otros mientras pasan los años" Dijo resumiendo todo lo que comprendió.

"Así es Rías-san" Dijo Kal simplemente.

"¿Puedes contarme cada uno de ellos?" Pregunto Rías con curiosidad.

"Tal vez otro día Rías-san, tardaría mucho en explicarte cada uno y falta poco para que amanezca" Dijo Kal mientras miraba al horizonte a docenas de kilómetros y veía como aparecían los primeros rayos solares.

"Lo siento" Dijo Rías con vergüenza sonrojada. Por estar tan emocionada no había notado la hora que era, y no pensó que Kal también tuviera que descansar. "Me deje llevar" Admitió.

"No importa Rías-san" Dijo Kal tranquilamente. "Podremos hablar mañana"

"Esta bien" Dijo Rías un poco mas calmada aunque un poco decepcionada. "Que descanses Kal-kun"

"Igualmente Rías-san" Y diciendo estas palabras colgó. Soltando un gran suspiro lo siguiente que hizo fue cambiarse, activar su engranaje y caminar a su casa. No espero haber hablado tanto con Rias y el tiempo se le fue volando. Ahora solo queria llegar a su casa darse una larga ducha y descansar o leer un rato.

…...

Los días siguientes fueron casi lo mismo. Iba a la escuela, comía con Akeno y Koneko, iba a casa, se dirigía al trabajo, regresaba a su casa, salia en las noches y hablaba con Rías. Quien le ha estado preguntando sobre cada uno de sus poderes.

Sábado en la noche Kal estaba haciendo su patrulla normal por la ciudad de Kuoh, al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono con Rías. En esta ocasión están hablando sobre su audición.

"Entonces puedes escuchar cualquier sonido a mas de una docena de kilómetros" Dijo Rías después de que Kal le hablara sobre su súper-oído. "De esa forma sabes todo lo que esta pasando en la ciudad"

"No es tan simple Rías-san" Dijo Kal calmado. "La cuidad esta llena de voces, sonidos y ruido, tengo que concentrarme sobre un sonido especifico limitando mi rango de audición y concentrarme en un tipo especifico de sonidos y voces" Explico.

"Parece muy complicado" Dijo Rías después de un segundo. "Los demonios también poseen un oído muy sensible, pero no al nivel del tuyo, debe ser difícil tener que escuchar todo lo que te rodea"

"Lo es, pero aprendí a lidiar con ello desde pequeño" Dijo el joven Kryptoniano dándole la razón. "Es una bendición poder escuchar todo lo que sucede alrededor, pero a la vez es una maldición por que no puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez" Explico como veía su poder. "De cualquier forma tiene sus grandes usos por que gracias a esto puedo saber donde se encuentra cada persona e identificarla"

"¿Como?" Pregunto Rías curiosa.

"El latido del corazón" Dijo Kal tranquilamente. "Cada latido del corazón late de manera diferente, no hay dos latidos de corazón iguales, es como una huella digital o el ADN esto es algo que no se puede imitar" Explico.

"Es así como supiste donde estaba la segunda vez que fui a verte ¿no?" Dijo Rías después de pensarlo unos segundos.

"Si, la primera vez que viniste memorice tu latido del corazón" Dijo Kal calmado.

"Entonces sabes donde estoy en este momento" Afirmo Rías tranquilamente. "¿Es así como supiste mi nombre?" Pregunto.

"No en realidad, solo tuve que escuchar donde estabas y usar mi visión de rayos X, lo demás fue sencillo" Mintió Kal rápidamente sabiendo que no podía decirle la verdad de como averiguo su nombre.

"¿Visión de rayos X?" Pregunto Rías confusa. "No me habías dicho que tenias ese poder Kal-kun" Dijo interesada.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Kal hizo una pequeña mueca. Había olvidado que no le hablo sobre su visión de rayos X, no es que lo hubiera olvidado solo que lo omitió por varias razones. Principalmente por las preguntas que vendrían después.

"Si Rías-san tengo visión de rayos X" Dijo Kal calmado.

"¿Entonces puedes ver atrevas de los objetos?" Pregunto Rías repentinamente muy interesada sobre esto. "¿Como como paredes, personas, o... ropa?" Dijo Rías haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

"Si, puedo ver a través de todo eso Rías-san, y antes de que me preguntes la respuesta es no, no te he visto desnuda" Dijo Kal sabiendo lo que Rías le iba a preguntar.

"¿Por que crees que yo iba preguntarte eso Kal-kun?" Dijo Rías con voz inocente claramente falsa.

"No lo se, llámalo intuición" Dijo Kal con sarcasmo. Al momento de decir esto sabia que al otro lado de la linea ella estaba sonriendo. "¿Eso es todo Rías-san?" Pregunto Kal un poco molesto.

"No, aun tengo unas preguntas que hacerte" Dijo Rías intentando que Kal no notara su diversion. "¿Puedes verme desde el lugar donde estas?" Dijo un poco mas tranquila.

"Uhm.. Si" Termino de decir el joven Kryptoniano.

"Ya veo, entonces..¿Puedes decirme de que color es mi ropa interior?" Pregunto Rías interesada.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Rías lo único que Kal pudo hacer era sorprenderse y parpadear creyendo que había escuchado mal. Cuando estuvo seguro de que escucho bien lo único que pudo soltar fue.

"¿Que diablos?" Pregunto el joven Kryptoniano.

Al varios kilómetros de distancia Rías solo pudo sonreír a la respuesta del joven Kryptoniano. Estaba sentada en la sala de estar del club tranquilamente sentada en un sillón rojo con las piernas cruzadas bebiendo una taza de té en la mesa frente a ella.

Había pasado las noches enteras hablando con Kal hasta casi el amanecer, se había enterado de muchas cosas sobre su misterioso Kryptoniano. Después de despedirse de el había investigado lo que pudiera que estuviera relacionado con el pero no encontró nada. A si que la única forma de conocerlo era hablando con el, no era como si le molestara.

Al principio actuaba de forma reservada, fría y cordial, siguiendo el trato que habían seguido. Pero conforme pasaban los días se entero de varias cosas sobre el.

En primera era que es una persona compasiva, altruista y desinteresado, que se interesaba en todas las personas, eso fue fácil de saber viendo que salia en las noches a ayudar a las personas sin pedir nada a cambio.

Lo segundo que era humilde, cuando hablaba sobre sus poderes no lo hacia con arrogancia ni jactándose si no que lo hacia con tranquilidad. Algo que Rías no había esperado y la sorprendió, la mayoría de las personas poderosas eran orgullosos, arrogantes y con egos del tamaño de la luna.

Conforme mas hablaban Rías empezó a encontrarlo agradable, había momentos en que ella hablaba y el la escuchaba con atención. Sin darse cuenta tenían conversaciones que duraban horas, el hablando sobre lo que podía hacer y sus experiencias, y Rías hablándole sobre como eran los diablos y su mundo de origen. Lo que Kal hacia era muy solitario por lo que hablar con alguien era como un alivio.

Los días pasaron muy rápidamente y Rías empezó a esperar ansiosa por a la noche para poder hablar con él, siendo notada por Akeno quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad de hacer comentarios sugestivos a Rías, quien solo atinaba a sonrojarse.

Por lo que al escuchar que Kal podía ver a través de cualquier objeto pensó en divertirse un poco a costa suya. Eso es el porque había hecho tal sugerencia.

"Te pregunte ¿Si puedes ver de que color es mi ropa interior Kal-kun?" Dijo Rías sonriendo.

"Te escuche perfectamente la primera vez Rías-san" Dijo Kal calmándose un poco. "La pregunta que quiero saber es ¿Por que quieres que vea tu ropa interior?" Pregunto intentando encontrarle sentido a la petición de Rías.

"Solo quiero saber si puedes Kal-kun" Dijo Rías solamente. "Ademas no creo que sea la primera vez a que usas tu visión de rayos X para ver a alguien en ropa interior" Añadió.

Al escucharla lo único que Kal pudo hacer era sonrojarse. Cuando tenia era un adolescente y aun no tenia gran control de sus poderes había mirado por accidente en el vestuario de las chicas en la escuela y había visto a Lana Lang, la chica que le gustaba, y otras chicas, mas de lo que nunca habia esperado o imaginado. Siendo aun adolescente había tardado un poco mas de lo correcto desviar la mirada, pero gracias a su memoria perfecta esa imagen aun seguía impresa en su mente y lo seguiria estando por el resto de su vida.

Pero no es como si fuera a decirle esto Rías o alguien mas. "Ese no es el punto Rías-san" Dijo el joven Kryptoniano. "El hecho de que pueda hacerlo no significa que sea correcto"

"Haz esto Kal-kun y sera lo ultimo que te pido esta noche" Dijo Rías intentando que Kal aceptara. Cuando vio que no estaba dando resultados uso su ultima carta. "Por favor Kal" Suplico Rías de la forma mas sensual posible y omitiendo el -kun.

Al escuchar la forma en que Rías hablaba sintió un estremecimiento por su columna, hablo de la misma forma que Akeno cuando le pedía algo e igual que cuando sucedía con Akeno no tardo en aceptar aunque con algo de renuencia.

"Esta bien" Dijo Kal con un suspiro, debe de aprender a decirle no a las mujeres hermosas como Rías y Akeno o terminara en algún problema.

Concentrándose en el latido del corazón de Rías, localizándola en el viejo edificio de la escuela dirijo su mirada ahí. Sus ojos brillaron en un azul eléctrico signo de que estaba usando su visión de rayos X, gracias a su visión telescópica pudo ver el edifico, enfocándose atravesó las paredes y vio a Rías sentada en un sillón de color rojo. Concentrándose un poco mas empezó a aumentar la intensidad y logro ver la ropa interior de Rías. Apartando rápidamente la mirada con un sonrojo en su cara.

"Rojos con encaje negro" Dijo Kal avergonzado por teléfono, recordando la seductora ropa interior de Rías las pequeñas bragas y gran sostén que sostenían esos enormes pechos. Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos volvió a hablar. "Espero que te hayas divertido" Dijo sabiendo que ella debe de estar sonriendo.

"Lo siento.. Kal-kun, no te molestes" Dijo Rías tranquilizándose. "Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, gracias" Dijo Rías después de unos segundos de silencio.

Tomando un largo suspiro contesto "No importa... fue divertido de cualquier forma" Dijo Kal con una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar el comentario de Rías.

"Nos vemos Kal-kun" Se despidió Rías.

"Nos vemos Rías-san" Contesto Kal colgando.

Guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo mientras daba un largo suspiro sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al sentir que alguien lo estaba observando. Concentrándose miro rápidamente a su alrededor en busca de quien lo estuviera mirando. Y lo encontró en la cima de un edificio había una sombra que se movía al ver que Kal miraba en su dirección.

Moviéndose rápidamente el joven Kryptoniano tardo solo unos segundos en llegar a la cima del edificio donde había visto la sombra moverse, mientras corría pudo escuchar un sonido que identifico como un circulo mágico, aumentando la velocidad intento evitar que se escapara, pero al llegar ahí no había nadie.

Rápidamente reviso el lugar en busca de una pista que le ayudara a averiguar quien era la persona que se encontraba aquí hace unos instantes. Identificando lo que estaba buscando camino despacio en la dirección donde se encontraba, se agacho para recogerlo y acercarlo a su cara. Lo que sostenía en sus manos era un pluma negra.

Girando la pluma negra Kal la observo con un ceño fruncido. La pluma era demasiado grande para ser de cualquier ave que supiera, pero eso no es la razón que hizo que el ceño de el joven Kryptoniano se frunciera. La verdadera razón es que reconocía este tipo de pluma, como no iba reconocerla si la había visto en varias ocasiones en una persona.

Azazel.

Pero estaba bastante seguro de que la sombra que vio no era Azazel. Frunciendo el ceño se levanto con la pluma aun en su mano y observo a su alrededor en busca que cualquier cosa inusual. Después de asegurase de que no haya nada volvió su vista a la pluma negra que tenia en su mano, sabiendo que solo significaba una cosa. Un ángel caído.

Claro que no tenia nada en contra de cualquier ángel caído. Pero lo que lo ponía cauteloso y en desconfianza era que lo estuvieran espiando. Quien sabe lo que el o ella supiera sobre el, y el no saber era algo que le molestaba a el joven Kryptoniano.

Sabiendo que la persona que lo espió no iba a volver, por el momento, pensó que lo mejor era dirigirse a su casa. Así que moviéndose entre los muchos edificios de la cuidad asegurándose de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, nunca se podía ser demasiado cauteloso. Tardo un poco mas de lo esperado llegar a su casa debido a todas la vueltas que había tomado, pero llego seguro de que nadie lo vio.

En lugar de irse a dormir sabiendo que era una causa perdida ya que tenia muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, se dirigió a su estudio y tomo uno de los libros en los estantes y se dispuso a leer. Pero con lo sucedido con Rías y ese misterioso ángel caído muy fresco en su memoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo en la noche<strong>

**(Habitación de Clark)**

Clark estaba acostado en su cama vestido solo con unos pantalones cortos y su siempre presente engranaje sagrado en su muñeca mientras leia un libro. Había trabajo mucho por estos dias por lo que creyó que se merecía un descanso, salir todas las noches y las pocas horas de sueño habia tomado su peaje, hace tiempo que tenia problemas para dormir.

La idea había venido al amanecer después de no conciliar el sueño, incluso alguien como el que no necesitaba dormir tanto merecía algo de tiempo de descanso. Después de pensar detenidamente sobre el asunto de el supuesto ángel caído sabia que no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento, asi que dejando el asunto de Rías y el ángel caído a un lado disfruto todo el día para el solo.

Y hablando de cierta diablo. Clark escucho el sonido de un teléfono en el cajón del mueble a un lado de su cama, sabiendo de quien se trataba solo lo ignoro y siguió con su lectura. Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar dejo su libro a un lado de el y se levanto para contestar. Apretó el botón mientras se sentaba en su cama escuchando la voz de Rías al otro lado.

"¿Por que no contestaste?" Vino la voz de Rías y parecía que estaba enojada.

"Hola Rías-san, ¿Como estas? Yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar" Comento el joven Kryptoniano de forma sarcástica mientras se volvía a recostar en su cama. Claro, normalmente no hablaba con Rías de esta forma, pero la falta de sueño y la forma en que Rías le hablo, sacaron esta parte de el.

"Lo siento" Dijo Rías avergonzada al otro lado de la linea. Estaba acostumbrada a que las personas hicieran todo lo que quería por lo que Kal no contestara su teléfono la hizo enojar un poco, debía recordarse que Kal no era ningún sirviente. "Lo siento Kal-kun por la forma en que te hable" Se disculpo.

"No importa Rías-san yo también siento la forma en que te hable" Se disculpo Clark por su comportamiento. "Pero ¿Porque sonabas enojada? No creo que el hecho de que no hubiera contestado fuera la razón" Comento Kal habiendo conocido un poco de la personalidad de Rías. Durante unos segundos solo recibió silencio hasta que escucho la voz delgada de Rías.

"Estaba preocupada" Admitió Rías avergonzada.

"¿Preocupada? ¿Por que?" Pregunto confundido el joven Kryptoniano.

"No te sentí tu energía y cuando te llame y no contestaste creí que te había sucedido algo" Explico Rías sus razones. "Es por eso que te hable de esa forma"

"No tienes por que preocuparte por mi" Comento sorprendido y conmovido por la declaración de Rías. "Pero gracias, no hay muchas personas que se preocupan sinceramente por mi, por lo que es bueno escucharlo" Dijo agradecido.

Al otro lado de la linea Rías se sonrojo al escuchar la sinceridad en el tono de Kal. No es algo que había esperado cuando se confeso con el. Pero era algo que le alegraba.

"En cuanto porque no salí esta noche fue por que quería tomar un descanso" Se explico el joven Kryptoniano.

"Entonces no te molestare Kal-kun, que descanses" Dijo Rías un poco decepcionada por el hecho de no poder hablar con el joven Kryptoniano.

"Espera" Dijo Clark sintiéndose mal por Rías. " Aun podemos hacer algo para matar el tiempo"

"¿Algo como que?" Pregunto Rías curiosa.

"No lo se... que tal una partida de ajedrez " Propuso el joven Kryptoniano recordando que había visto un tablero en la sala de Rías el día de ayer.

"Una partida de ajedrez suena bien Kal-kun" Acepto Rías feliz de que seguiría hablando con el Kryptoniano. "Aunque te advierto que no ganaras" Comento Rías a modo de broma confiada en que ganaría.

"Vaya parece que alguien tiene un gran ego" Dijo con una sonrisa siguiéndole el juego a Rías. "No deberías confiarte tanto Rías-san después de todo soy bastante bueno"

"Entonces tendremos que averígualo" Dijo Rías aceptando el reto.

Pasaron un par de horas jugando ajedrez por teléfono. Al poco tiempo de empezar Clark se entero que Rías era bastante competitiva, ademas de que también era muy inteligente. Aun que al final el resultado fue 3-1 ganando el joven Kryptoniano, para sorpresa de Rías.

"No es justo" Exclamo Rías en su sala mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo sus pechos con un pequeño y lindo mohin en su cara.

"Lo hiciste bastante bien Rías-san" La felicito el joven Kryptoniano. "Por un momento creí que ganarías" Dijo a modo de broma. Al momento de decir estas palabras pudo escuchar como al otro lado de la linea Rías soltaba algo que sonaba cono "Arrogante" sacando le una sonrisa a Clark.

"Creo que ya es bastante tarde y lo mejor sera que descanses" Comento Rías después de unos segundos de silencio. "Que duermas bien Kal-kun" Dijo Rías despidiéndose del joven Kryptoniano.

"Igualmente Rías-san" Se despidió colgando el teléfono.

Dejando el teléfono y el libro que anteriormente estaba leyendo en mueble adjunto a su cama soltó un bostezo, parece que hablar con Rías lo había ayudado a conciliar el sueño. Así que feliz de que pudiera descansar se metió en su cama cubriéndose con una sabana. Contrario a los días anteriores no tardo mucho en entrar al mundo de los sueños.

…..

_Recordaba la sensación de estar unos brazos cálidos, levantando su mirada se encontró con que una hermosa mujer con unos hermosos ojos azul cerúleo que lo miraban con amor y ternura, extendió sus pequeños y regordetes brazos hacia ella intento tocarla, al ver que no podia se enojo creando un pequeño mohin en su pequeño rostro, sacando le un sonrisa a la hermosa mujer._

"_Mi pequeño y dulce Kal-El" Dijo ella con una voz llena de afecto al mismo tiempo que lo acercaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que su pequeño mohin despareciera y empezara a reír feliz de sentir el calor de su cuerpo. "Eres tan hermoso" Comento ella acunando al pequeño bebe en sus brazos._

_Para el pequeño Kal-El esas palabras no tenían sentido, pero lo único que sabia es que se sentía seguro en esos brazos. Levanto su brazos intentando sujetar el cabello largo de la mujer sacando le un risa, le gustaba su risa._

_Pero la risa murió al sentir como todo el lugar temblaba, haciendo que empezara a llorar, la mujer lo apretó mas a su pecho asegurándose de que no sufriera daño._

"_Tranquilo Kal no llores todo estará bien" Susurraba la mujer mientras intentaba calmarlo._

"_¡Lara!" Escucharon el grito de un hombre. _

"_¡Jor-El!"La escucho gritar feliz el pequeño Kal para luego sentir como se abrazaban entre los tres. Al separarse vio como los dos empezaron a hablar apresuradamente, no entendía nada de lo que decían pero parecía que estaban asustados. Los temblores aumentaron ocasionando que dejaran de hablar._

_Cuando dejo de temblar pudo sentir como su madre lo pasaba a los brazos del hombre, ignorante de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor el pequeño Kal estaba feliz de recibir la atención de sus padres. En los brazos de su padre sintió como empezaron a correr hasta llegar a un extraño objeto. Después sintió como su padre lo pasaba de nuevo a su madre mientras el se dirigía al extraño objeto._

"_¿Estas seguro de esto Jor-El?" Decía la mujer mientras lo sostenía fuertemente._

"_Es la única manera Lara, la nave es la única opción" Comento apresuradamente mientras movía unos cristales. Hablaron de un montón de cosa que la pequeña mente de Kal-El no podía comprender, pero lo que si se dio cuenta es que su madre tenia miedo._

_Después vio como con cuidado su padre lo tomaba de los brazos de su madre aun ante su renuencia y lo colocaba en el extraño objeto con mucho cuidado. Solo podía mirar con sus ojos inocentes como su madre parecía a punto de llorar. Acostado en la improvisada cuna miro a su padre cuando empezó a hablar._

"_Se fuerte hijo mio, aun cuando nosotros nos hayamos ido" Escucho como salían las palabras del hombre que lo vio nacer. "Iras a un lugar donde nosotros no podemos seguirte, estarás rodeado de personas que se parecen a ti pero no lo son, seras diferente, mas fuerte, mas rápido, seras un dios ante ellos..._

"_Le darás a la gente un ideal al cual inspirar. Harás de mi fuerza la tuya, veras mi vida a través de tus ojos y yo la tuya a través de los míos, ellos te seguirán, tropezaran y caerán, pero con el tiempo, se unirán a ti en el Sol, con el tiempo, los ayudaras a lograr maravillas" Diciendo estas palabras se quito la capa que tenia en la espalda y lo cubrió con ella. "Fue dada por mi padre, a el le fue dada por su padre y su padre antes que el, eres el heredero de la casa de El y llevas el símbolo de la esperanza, mientras viajas voy las estrellas te protegerá, mantenerla siempre a tu lado y recuerda que te amamos.. eres toda nuestra esperanza hijo mio.. Kal-El" Al momento decir estas palabras una lagrima salio de su ojos y cayo en la capa de el pequeño bebe._

_El bebe solo observaba confundido como su padre se hacia para atrás para ser substituido por el rostro de su madre. Haciendo que Kal- El sonriera._

"_Mi Kal-El" Escucho la voz de su madre con todo el amor que una madre puede dar. "Quiero decirte todo, todo lo que una madre querría decirle su hijo, pero no tengo tiempo, solo recuerda esto hijo... recuerda lo que es ser amado.. Mi hermoso hijo" Miro como tomaba una respiración profunda como para darse fuerzas._

"_Ahora voy a decirte algunas mentiras.. y voy a rezar para que sean verdad" Escucho mientras veía como sus ojos se ponían acuosos. "Alguien estará ahí para ti.., viajaras con el corazón abierto.., pero sin importar donde caigas..sin importar que mas suceda.. tarde o temprano escucharas una voz.. veraz un rostro y lo sabrás.." Algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

"_Cuando la veas..aferrare y nunca la sueltes.. recordaras su voz.. recordaras lo que es ser amado..y te convertirás en el hombre que ella siempre soñó que serias.. Kal-El" Al momento de decir esas palabras se acerco y beso su frente derramando varias lagrimas sobre ella. " Se valiente mi pequeño.." Dijo para después separarse y ser abrazada por su marido._

_Una especie de cristal trasparente cubrió de repente a Kal-El, para después sentir como el objeto en que se encontraba templaba y empezaba a elevarse. La ultima imagen que vio de sus padres era de ellos abrazados mientras lo veían partir._

_Veía como cada segundo que pasaba se elevaba mas alto y mas legos de sus padres. Hasta que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para ver con sus ojos azules una esfera gigante. Que conforme se alejaba veía como se iba cubriendo de fuego hasta que exploto. La explosión fue tan grande que sacudió la nave donde se encontraba, haciendo que llorara._

_Pero ahora no había nadie para consolarlo, estaba solo, solo en la oscuridad y frio del espacio. _

_O al menos eso es lo que creía hasta que sintió como una cálida mano se ponía en su cabeza. Esa mano solo transmitía calor e hizo que el pequeño Kal-El dejara de llorar. Y después escucho una voz que demostraba una fuerza inigualable, pero a la vez denotaba una tristeza inmensa._

"_Descansa y duerme Kal-El tu viaje apenas inicia... ultimo hijo de Krypton" Y desapareció en una luz que lo envolvió por completo._

…...

Clark se levanto de un sobresalto sentándose en la cama sintiendo la humedad por todo su cuerpo producto del sudor, arrojo la sabana a un lado y llevo sus manos a su cara como las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Había sido tan real.. sus padres.

Eso fue muy diferente al holograma de sus padres, todo se sintió tan.. real. Aun podía sentir el beso de su madre en su frente, las palabras de despedida de su padres y no pudo evitar decir unas palabras que salieron de su corazón.

"Tenias razón madre.. encontré a personas que me amaron" Dijo con sus pensamientos dirigidos a los Kent. " Y me asegurare que el sacrifico de ambos no sea en vano" Comento decidido mientras borraba las lagrimas de sus ojos y sonreía.

Era la primera vez que soñaba con sus padres biológicos por lo que no pudo evitar estar abrumado por todas la emociones que desencadenaron esos recuerdos. Tomando varias respiraciones profundas Clark intento controlarse.

Pasando unos minutos pudo calmarse lo suficiente y pensar claramente. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar su mano derecha mas específicamente donde estaba su engranaje sagrado. Despacio llevo su otras mano y paso sus dedos por el símbolo en forma de un "8" dentro del diamante. Pasando los dedos pudo sentir que estaba un poco caliente. Mientras sentía esto no pudo evitar en las ultimas palabras que escucho antes de despertar.

"_Despierta Kal-El.. tu destino te espera.. ultimo hijo de Krypton"_

Era la misma voz que escucho en su sueño, extrañamente no se sentía asustado ya que esta voz solo transmitía calor. Mientras pensaba en esto no pudo evitar soltar una palabra inconscientemente.

"Rao"

La alarma aun lado de su cama saco a Clark de sus pensamientos, levantándose la apago y viendo el estado en que se encontraba decidió tomar una larga ducha para luego dirigirse a la escuela. Con el sueño de sus padres muy presente en su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Kuoh<strong>

**(salón de clases)**

Clark estaba en su asiento con el su brazo sosteniendo su barbilla con la mirada perdida en ningún punto especifico, en la clasica pose de pensar. Así fue como Akeno lo encontró al entrar al salon de clases, con la vista perdida y melancólica. Curiosa se acerco y se puso a un lado de asiento mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Se extraño de que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, ni si quiera parpadeo. Se preocupo al sentir su energía y ver que parecía estar abrumado por muchas emociones pero la que predominaba era la tristeza.

"Buenos días Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno mientras veía como el parpadeaba apenas notando su precencia y se daba la vuelta para mirarla.

"Buenos días Akeno-san" Saludo Clark con un pequeña sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa no le agrado a Akeno, no era la misma que veía siempre en Clark, e hizo que se preocupara mas. No le agradaba para nada que estuviera a si y no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Estas bien Clark-kun?" Pregunto Akeno con preocupación mientras llevaba una mano a su frente para ver si estaba enfermo, al ver que su temperatura era normal, comento. "No parece que tengas fiebre"

"Estoy bien Akeno-san, no te preocupes" Comento Clark mientras tomaba la mano de Akeno de su frente y la ponía abajo. Cuando vio que Akeno no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente con esos hermosos ojos violetas sabia que no le creía, así que solo suspiro y le contó una parte. "No he dormido bien últimamente, y ayer pase una mala noche" Comento. Era cierto en su mayor parte.

Al escucharlo y sabiendo que no mentía, lo único que Akeno hizo acercar su cara a la suya. "Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes Clark-kun" Comento Akeno sonriendo con el rostro de Clark a solo centímetros del suyo. "Habría dormido contigo" Propuso de forma sensual mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Levantando su mano Clark empujo con dos dedos la frente de Akeno hacia atrás en un pequeño golpe, haciendo que moviera su cabeza para atrás y formara un pequeño mohin en su boca mientras ponía su mano en el lugar donde la había golpeado.

"Nunca te pediría algo así Akeno-san" Comento Clark creyendo que solo quería ayudarle. Para luego llevar su mano a la cara de Akeno y pasar su pulgar por su mejilla de forma delicada, todo ante los ojos de una sorprendida y sonrojada Akeno. "Pero.. gracias" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras quitaba la mano de su rostro, pero esta sonrisa si era verdadera, la misma sonrisa que Akeno quería ver.

Feliz de que había logrado que Clark olvidara el asunto, Akeno solo pudo sonreír. Aunque estaba un poco decepcionada de que no aceptara su oferta, pero Clark era tan inocente y despistado que de seguro no entendió el doble sentido en las palabras de Akeno, pero eso no importa después de todo logro su cometido.

Después de eso hablaron un poco mas hasta que llegara el profesor, cuando llego continuaron con la clase normalmente, pero ahora Clark se sentía mejor, todo gracias a Akeno. Mientras estaba prestando atención a el profesor tuvo un pensamiento extraño.

Akeno le habría agradado a su madre...

….

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo Akeno le había comentado que Koneko y ella tenían una reunión del club por lo que no iban a poder acompañarlo. El solo le dijo que no tenia problema y que seria agradable caminar un poco y tomar aire fresco. Despidiéndose emprendieron su camino en diferentes direcciones.

Ahora Clark estaba caminado tranquilamente por campos de la escuela, observando a su alrededor y disfrutando el paisaje. Cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención, al mirar al frente pudo encontrar la fuente de tanto alboroto.

Kiba Yuuto de segundo año, miembro del Club al que pertenecen Koneko, Akeno y Rias, y un demonio. Al parecer unas tres chicas de segundo año estaban hablando con el, siendo la primera vez que Clark lo tenia de frente no pudo evitar analizarlo. Alto, rubio, ojos azules y atractivo, Clark podria añadir imparcialmente.

Viéndolo interaccionar con las tres chicas pudo notar que poseia un personalidad amable y cordial, siendo educado al despedirse de ellas, y caminar en su dirección. Al pasar a su lado Clark hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza a forma de saludo, recibiendo otro a cambio y seguir con su camino.

Pero su camino fue detenido por las mismas tres chicas que anteriormente estaban hablando con Kiba.

"¡Clark-senpai!" Escucho como lo llamaban y se ponían frente a el con corazones en los ojos y el rostro sonrojado, empezando a hablar de muchas cosas de lo increíble y guapo que era, cosas que francamente no le interesaban a el. Pero Clark siempre amable les ofreció una sonrisa y les hablo de forma cordial y amable.

Conforme mas hablaban Clark se encontró con su mirada tomando su entorno, pero una casa llamo su atención. Tres chicos de segundo que se habían puesto rápidamente de pie y parecía estar muy emocionados. Curioso les pregunto a las chicas frente a el.

"¿Saben quienes son esos tres?" Pregunto curioso a las tres chicas que inmediatamente voltearon en la dirección que Clark estaba mirando. Clark observo como sus rostro anteriormente felices pasaban al enojo y hasta asco.

"Esos son el trió pervertido Clark-senpai" Comento la que estaba en medio, una chica de cabello negro corto, para luego mirarlo con un poco de miedo. "Alguien como usted no debe fijarse en ellos" Dijo recibiendo asentimientos de sus dos amigas.

"Siempre están intentando ver los pechos y debajo de las faldas de todas las chicas de la escuela" Comento con repulsión la segunda chica, ella tenia cabello largo castaño.

"Es cierto senpai, yo misma escuche como ellos inventaban rumores desagradables sobre usted" Dijo la tercera, ella tenia cabello castaño mas claro y corto. Eso sorprendió a Clark, pero aun no había terminado. "Decían que chantajeaba a Akeno-onesama para que estuviera con usted" Este comentario si molesto a Clark, no le importaba lo que dijeran de el, pero otro asunto cuando alguien hablaba mal de Akeno.

"Eso es tonto, Clark-senpai no necesita chantajear a nadie, el es demasiado guapo" Comento la que se encontraba en el medio, siendo seguida de sus dos amigas, que empezaron a decir que el era lo suficiente encantador para tener a cualquier chica fácilmente, y otros comentarios favorecedores.

No presto atención a sus comentarios mientras observaba como el "Trió pervertido" se alejaban en dirección de los vestidores, donde anteriormente entro el Club de Kendo, hasta perderse de su vista. Haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

Relajándose se dirigió a las tres chicas que seguían hablando de el, y se disculpo agradeciéndoles por lo que le habían dicho. Para luego emprender su camino en la dirección donde desaparecieron esos tres.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban se encontró con una escena que lo hizo enojar. El trió estaba intentando ver por un agujero a las niñas del Club de Kendo al mismo tiempo que hacían comentarios sobre ellas. Su Ma de vuelta a casa le había enseñado en muchas ocasiones a siempre respetar a una mujer, era una de las lecciones que Clark había tomado con mucha seriedad por lo que ver a esos tres comportarse de esa forma lo molesto.

Así que se puso detrás del trió que aun no había notado su presencia, cruzo los brazos en su pecho y hablo en voz alta y autoritaria. "Que cree que están haciendo" Exclamo el joven Kryptoniano. Viendo como al instante de escucharlo sus cuerpos se paralizaban y se daban la vuelta lentamente para verlo.

Clark vio con un poco de satisfacción como al verlo sus rostros tomaban un expresión de miedo. No podía culparos desde el incidente con aquel tipo que insulto a Akeno, Clark había ganado una especie de reputación. Por lo que al verlo con el ceño fruncido y cruzados de brazos en toda su altura era algo aterrador.

Mientras Clark veía como cada uno lentamente se ponían de pie se encontró observándolos. El de la izquierda era un chico normal con unos grandes lentes y cabello castaño oscuro, vestido con el uniforme estándar de la academia. El del medio era mas alto tenia unos ojos pequeños y la cabeza rapada, también vestido con el uniforme excepto que sin la chaqueta. Y por ultimo el de la derecha, era un chico con ojos y cabello castaño, vestido con el uniforme con excepción de que el tenia el chaleco y la camisa abierta, dejando ver una camiseta roja.

"Les preguntare una vez mas ¿Que creen que están haciendo?" Repitió el joven Kryptoniano viendo que ellos no hacían ningún ademan de hablar. Fue el que tenia la camiseta roja el que hablo.

"E-eso no te interesa" Dijo intentando ser valiente, aun que el hecho de que estuviera temblando no lo ayudaba.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" Pregunto el joven Kryptoniano con una ceja levantada.

"Hyoudou Issei" Contesto el chico que ahora identifico como Issei. Dejando caer lo brazos a sus costados el joven Kryptoniano dio dos paso hacia enfrente, los otros intentaron dar un paso atrás pero la pared no los dejaba. Ya mas cerca Clark se dirigió hacia los tres pero viendo específicamente a Issei.

"Veras Issei-san esto si me interesa, ¿sabes por que?" Pregunto viendo que lentamente negaba con la cabeza. "Por que me enseñaron a tratar con educación a toda mujer" Explico para luego mirarlo con mas intensidad. "Y no voy a permitir que tú o cualquier otra persona trate de esa forma a una mujer en mi presencia ¿Entendiste?" Termino con voz fría recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento. Al ver que contestaba se separo un poco y miro a los otros dos. "Esto va por todos ustedes, no quiero volver a ver este tipo de comportamiento ¿Entendido?" Exclamo recibiendo otro rápido asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los dos.

Satisfecho con lo que había hecho se separo de ellos, haciendo que soltaran suspiros de alivio, pero esto aun no había terminado "Ahora es tiempo de que enfrente las consecuencias.. ¿No es cierto?" Dijo Clark moviendo la cabeza a un lado mirando hacia atrás de el. Ahí estaban todas las chicas del Club de Kendo vestidas con sus uniformes y sus espadas de madera.

Ellas habían venido aquí cuando escucharon voces y creyeron que alguien las estaba espiando. Al llegar se encontraron con Clark quien estaba regañando al "Trió pervertido" quienes ya habían intentado espiarlas en mas de una ocasión. Todas miraban con admiración y corazones en sus ojos como Clark-senpai las defendía. Pero ahora era hora de enseñarle al trió pervertido modales.

El trió al ver a la chicas del Club de Kendo armadas con espadas de madera solo pudieron tragar duro y abrasarse mientras recibían la paliza que les esperaba.

Unos minutos después Clark observaba con un poco de lastima como los tres estaban el suelo con varios moretones por todo sus cuerpo. Claro que se lo merecían pero no había esperado que fueran tan duras. La voz de una de las miembros del Club de Kendo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Uhm..Clark-senpai" Volteando el joven Kryptoniano se encontró con dos lindas jovenes chicas frente el. "Mi nombre es Murayama y ella es mi amiga Katase" Se presento ante el joven Kryptoniano, mientras se sonrojaba al sentir sus ojos sobre ella. "Q-queriamos agradecerle lo que hizo y..." Clark observaba con confusión como se ponía mas roja y se trababa con sus palabras.

"Mmm.. senpai lo que mi amiga quiere decir" Empezó a decir la otra chica, Katase, al ver su amiga se habia quedado callada. "E-es que ninguna de nosotras tenemos un problema si usted se queda y nos ve" Dijo sonrojado. "Todas las otras chicas están de acuerdo" Comento mientras señalaba hacia atrás donde estaban todas la miembros del Club, quienes solo veían en su dirección con el rostro sonrojado.

Decir que Clark estaba sorprendido era una sobrestimacion, acababa de evitar que el trió las observara desnudas, y ellas le decían de frente que no tenían ningún problema que él las mirara. Claro había recibido un par de cumplidos y proposiciones de partes de varias chicas, incluso de Akeno, claro que había notado el doble sentido en las palabras de Akeno, no era tan inocente o ingenuo para no verlo, es solo que lo había dejado pasar conociendo bien su personalidad. Pero ninguna había llegado a este extremo. Mientras, no pudo evitar pensar que esta escuela esta llena de pervertidos..

Claro cualquier chico había soñado estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres desnudas, y aceptarían sin un segundo de vacilación esta preposición. Pero Clark no era como cualquier otro, el solo dijo:

"Mmm..Lo siento, no creo que pueda" Comenzó. "Tengo que hacer algo importante.. y se me esta acabando el tiempo" Ofreció una excusa intentando ser lo mas amable posible. Al momento de decir esto pudo ver como en el rostro de todas se mostraban decepcionadas.

"No importa Clark-senpai, puede venir cualquier otro día no tenemos problema" Comento apresuradamente la chica de pelo castaño, Muruyama, este comentario parecía subir el amino de las demás por que ellas levantaron el rostro y lo miraron con ojos esperanzados.

"Uhm.. Gracias" Carraspeo un poco nervioso. "Mejor me voy" Comento con una pequeña sonrisa forzada y salio caminando rápidamente de ese lugar. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos soltó un suspiro de alivio. Debía mantenerse alejado de ese Club.

…...

Después de ese incidente con el club de Kendo camino un poco hasta que llego la hora de regresar al salón, al entrar noto que Akeno no estaba ahí, esta vez no se preocupo por que sabia que estaba el club.

Las clases siguieron con tranquilidad después de eso y sin darse cuenta Clark ya estaba caminando fuera de la escuela dirigiéndose a su casa. Mientras estaba pensado en lo extraño de este día. Pero lo que principalmente estaba en su mente el sueño que tuvo esta mañana.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto a la persona que estaba corriendo en dirección opuesta y terminaron chocando, cayendo ambos al suelo. Con Clark abajo y la otra persona arriba de el.

"Ugh" Clark con los ojos cerrados escucho como la persona que estaba encima de el soltaba un gemido de dolor. "Eres idiota ¡¿Que no ves..." Cuando no escucho nada mas abrió sus ojos y miro a la persona que estaba sobre el.

Era una chica, tal vez un año menor que el, largo cabello negro y unos ojos violetas, de un tono mas oscuro que los de Akeno, muy bonita podía añadir. Pero lo que lo hizo mirar con confusión es que ella lo estaba mirando con la cara un poco blanca como si se hubiera asustado, y lo miraba con sorpresa y un poco de ¿miedo?. No entendía el motivo así que le pregunto si se encontraba bien.

Esas palabras parecieron sacar a la chica de su sorpresa, por que rápidamente se quito de encima de el y se puso de pie sin mirarlo a los ojos. Confundido por su comportamiento Clark también se puso de pie y la observo con curiosidad, tal vez se había lastimado, después de todo choco con el.

"¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?" Pregunto preocupado, incluso sin sus poderes su cuerpo era mas denso, y podía a verse lastimado. Viendo que no contestaba se preocupo mas, pero después de unos segundos escucho como hablaba.

"Estoy bien" Dijo con voz suave y delicada, haciendo que Clark frunciera el recordaba que ella lo habia insultado y su voz no había sonado igual, pero tal vez eso solo fue por la emoción.

"¿Estas segura?" Al recibir un asentimiento de ella, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Se supone que ahora debería despedirse e irse pero su instinto le decía que se quedara, así que decidió hacerle caso. "Mi nombre es Clark Kent" Se presento. "¿Cual es tu nombre?" Observo como al momento de decir esta pregunta ella lo miraba y se mordía el labio indecisa, pero finalmente hablo.

"Amano Yuuma" Contesto ella ante el joven Kryptoniano.

"No recuerdo verte en la escuela" Comento Clark mientras la miraba con curiosidad. "¿De que escuela vienes Yuuma-san?" Pregunto interesado. Después de todo su uniforme era nunca lo había visto antes. Este consistía en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro con la letra "P" bordado en oro, una camiseta blanca, un lazo rojo y una falda verde con una franja blanca y delgada alrededor del extremo inferior de la misma.

Al hacer esta pregunto el rostro de Yuuma mostro sorpresa y neviosismo. "H-hemm soy de una escuela que esta bastante lejos de seguro no la conoces" Contesto apresuradamente, cuando vio que Clark estaba a punto de preguntar algo mas, volvio a hablar. "Fue un placer Clark-san pero me tengo que ir" Y sin mas se fue rapidamente de ahi sintiendo la mirada de Clark en su espalda. Cuando estuvo segura que estaba lo suficientemente lejos solto un suspiro de alivio. Frunciendo el ceño con el enojo, dando una apariencia totalmente diferente a la que mostro anteriormente.

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca pensó Yuuma o mas especificamenre Raynare, un angel caido. Por un momento creyo que la descubriria. Nunca se espero encontar a la persona que espio hace poco en esta escuela, fue su mala suerte que se haya encontrado con el.

Habia venido en busca de ese humano con el engranaje sagrado llamado Issei, pero parece que no iba a ser tan sencillo. Pero no iba a permitir que Kal o Clark, o como sea que se llame, ni ningun demonio interferir, tenia ordenes que cumplir. Solo deseaba no tener que encontrarse con el de nuevo podria ser peligro.

Por desgracia para ella no siempre consigues lo que deseas...

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten por favor<strong>


End file.
